Take Care
by Achele4ever88
Summary: Boy!Quinn. Quinton Charlie Fabray never knew his father, but after his mother's untimely death he's on his way to live with him. There, he'll meet everlasting friends but more importantly the girl who will forever change his life, Rachel Berry. Who just so happens to be his father's girlfriend's daughter. M for language and sexual encounters. Just give it a shot! Faberry endgame.
1. Prologue

**Take Care**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Quinn's/Charlie's Point of__ View_**  
**

It's strange just how many directions life can pull people. As a young child, adults try to shield from the bad turns life can take, but they can't shield you from the shuddering impact of death. Let me start from the beginning; my name is Quinton Charles Fabray. I'm seventeen, which to some people may not seem old, but I've seen enough tragedy in my life to last a lifetime. But the story didn't start with me, it started way before I was born, the day my mother met a one Russell Quinton Fabray.

She was fifteen years old, young and naïve enough to fall for the sixteen year olds mind games. It was the age-old tale of the quarter back dating a cheerleader. They dated up until the end of her junior year, his senior year. High school sweethearts they were-or at least that's what she thought- until college pulled them apart. Russell was accepted to Yale University, though it was hardly a surprise seeing as how his grandfather was the dean of admissions.

Shortly after he left, my mother discovered she was pregnant. She made several attempts to contact Russell directly, but he never answered her calls or letters. She eventually stopped trying, but in her small town of Lima, Ohio nothing stays secret for long. When her stomach started protruding with a growing me inside her, Russell's father, Russell I stopped by her house to see her claiming he'd heard the news about her bastard child-his words not mine- and offered her fifteen hundred dollars to 'take care of the little situation', aka me, but she refused his money.

He strongly discouraged her choice, and then attempted to butter up my mother's parents to convince their daughter to get an abortion. They both refused as well. So Russell I left that day, but it was far from over.

Every month leading up to my birth he visited my mother and her family. He even went as far as demanding to know the gender of me, but she refused unless Russell II would speak to her directly, which he wouldn't. I was born on October 27, 7lbs 7ounces. Quinton Charles Fabray was the name on my birth certificate. (My mother claims she gave me the Fabray last name so that Russell would know what he missed out on.) My mother's parents got fed up with Russell's II constant badgering so after I was born, they sent her and myself on a plane to New Jersey to live with her uncle Charlie- who I was named after.

For the next two years of my life she didn't do much but take care of me. My great uncle Charlie owned his own auto repair shop, which brought in enough money for my mother not to work. She started college when I was three and old enough to go to pre-school. Her schedule, however, conflicted with my pre-school one so my great uncle would pick me up every day and bring me back to his auto shop.

I was five when my mother graduated from college and went on to become a nurse at the hospital a few blocks away from our apartment. Her schedule was even more conflicting with mine than before, and I spent more and more time at my great uncle's auto shop, learning everything there was to learn about cars from the inside out. By fourteen I was even working by myself on small projects in the shop, hardly ever asking for great uncle Charlie's help. He even gave me my very own toolbox for my fifteen birthday. Sadly, that would be the last present he'd ever give me. He pasted away from a heart attack three months after my birthday, which left just my mom and me. She cut back hours at the hospital in order to fill the void that great uncle Charlie left, but when money got tight, she decided to enroll me in music classes instead. Guitar and piano were the two courses I was taking every day after school. That was our routine until one day she wasn't there to pick me up from practice. I later found out that she was T-boned by a truck, and died on the scene.

Which brings the story to right about now, as I'm on the plane to Lima, Ohio where it all began. After my mother's untimely death, the judge had only two places to send me: to my deadbeat father or foster care. Needless to say, she chose to send me to Russell Fabray II, one of the richest businessmen in the country.

Going to live with the man that never wanted me to exist doesn't so exciting, but it sounds more stable than foster care, and since Russell accepted the responsibility, I'll give it a shot. Now, this in no way means that I like him or that I even consider him my father, but he's about the closest thing to family I've got that's still breathing, besides my dog, Fat-Boy of course. My half red nose pit half yellow lab baby boy is by far my best friend. My mom got him for me shortly after my great uncle passed, and he's become the only one in this world I truly care for anymore. I told the judge that wherever I go, he's got to go to or else I won't go at all. She agreed- not seeing a reason why she should break us apart- and informed Russell to buy an air fair for Fatty's travels as well.

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We'll be landing shortly." I buckle up my seat belt, ready to face my new life.

* * *

**Just an idea I'm playing around with. Let me know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Rachel Berry

**Take Care**

**Chapter 2: Rachel Berry**

_Rachel's Point of View_

When I get home from my first day of my sophomore year of high school- my best friend Tina in tow behind me- I see my mother motioning moving guys into the room across the hall from my own. I sigh deeply. I forgot Russell's bastard son was arriving today.

"Mom, is this really necessary?" I question her as the burly men more the bed frame into what's his names new room.

She pulls her hair up into a messy bun before nodding at me. "Yes, honey. Quinton deserves to feel at home, especially after what he's been through these last few months. Be sensitive." She follows the men into my soon-to-be stepbrother's room and tells them where to set it up.

I simply follow Tina into my beautifully decorated room. "So, how old is this guy?" She asks, perching herself at my homework desk.

"I'm not sure." I shrug as I remove my shoes before sitting Indian style on my bed. "Russell hasn't really said much about him."

"I didn't even know Russell had a son." My Asian bestie (no racism intended) says.

Russell is a very private guy, but given my mother's lack of shock at the newly founded situation, I'm assuming she's known for a while. "I don't think they're close. If they were I'm sure I would have met him by now. I mean, our parents have been dating for four years."

"And living together for two." She reminds me.

"Exactly." I shake my head, hell bent on changing the subject. "Enough about that though. How was _your_ first day as a sophomore?" I squeal in excitement.

Her face lights up and she's jumping on my bed before I can even blink. "Oh my God, Mike Chang, the junior totally talked to me today!"

I'm so happy for her! "Was he, like, flirting with you?"

She blushes. "I think so. It gave me butterflies." Her dreamy expression makes me giggle. "It was so wonderful to finally be noticed. Y'know?"

Biting my lip I nod. She's not the only one that got noticed today. "Finn Hudson talked to me today in math."

She gasps, "As in the star quarter back Finn Hudson?"

I nod in excitement. "Can you believe it! It's a dream come true! He noticed _me_! Of all people, me!" Just as she opens her mouth to agree with me I'm sure, there's a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Russell steps in, wearing his dark grey business suit and black tie, his greying blonde hair slicked back. "Hey girls."

"Hi Mr. Fabray." Tina waves.

"What's up?" I question him as she apprehensively steps a foot into my room.

He clears his throat. "I just wanted to remind you about Quinton's arrival this evening. Remember we're scheduled to go out to dinner at Olive Garden."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Russ I'll be ready in time. It's my mother you should be worried about."

Russell chuckles softly, looking at the ground before back up. "You're right about that. Just…" He pauses. It's rare I ever get to seem him this way- vulnerable. "Him and I aren't close, and if he's anything like his mother than he'll make it known just how much I wasn't there for him growing up, so whatever is said tonight I just hope you won't look at me any differently."

I send him a sad smile. "I would never, Russell."

He nods and then clears his throat quickly. "Yes, well, I'll let you two get back to girl talk." And then he's gone.

"Why do I have a feeling that he isn't telling you something?"

My brown eyes focus in on her. "Because he isn't."

Tina shrugs, "Guess you'll find out tonight at dinner." I guess I will.

* * *

Tina leaves around 4:30, and when she does I go into Quinton's new room only to see my mother looking around at the nearly empty space.

"What aren't you telling about Russell's son?" I question her.

She jumps slightly, startled by my presence. "You scared me." She laughs softly before it registers what I said. "W-what're you talking about, dear?"

I sigh. "You and Russell have been slaving over this guys arrival for weeks, painting the room, buying a bed, a bed frame, dressers, and everything else, but yet Russell comes into my room telling me that him and his son aren't that close so why even do this?"

She straightens out her skirt, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's a long story, Rachel."

I glance at the time on my phone. "We've got time."

"They've never met." My jaw drops. "Before you judge him, it wasn't up to him."

I scoff. "It wasn't up to him to see his own child?"

My mother shoots me a look. "He was young when Judy got pregnant." I'm assuming Judy was his ex-girlfriend. "He had just started Yale. His father, Russell I, said that he would take care of it and as far as Russell knew, it was taken care of…. until a few years ago when he went to New Jersey on business. His buddy told him about this new upcoming freshman who was on the varsity football team as a wide receiver. It only when he scored a touchdown and they announced his name that he knew."

I bite my lip, "What'd Russell do?"

She smiles sadly. "What could he of done, sweetie?"

"So that's it?" I ask. "He didn't meet him? Didn't confront the boys mother?" How could Russell just watch his son from afar without even speaking to the boy he created?"

"It's complicated, honey."

"Doesn't sound too complicated to me." I tell her.

She sighs. "You're young. When you're older you'll understand." I don't think I will. That poor boy grew up without a father. I couldn't imagine growing up with my father.

* * *

"He told me not to look at him differently, but how can I not? Y'know?" I ask my father, Hiram as I put on my earrings in my father's study room mirror. My parents divorced when I was three, mostly because of my father's sexuality, but also because they just weren't meant to be together. Ever since then, I've had two houses. Flip flopping weekends and weekdays isn't always easy, but at least I've had both my parents involved in my life. It also helps that they live across the street from each other.

My father is semi-busy looking through files. Oh, I forgot to mention, my father is the principal of my High School, William McKinley High School. His husband of twelve years, Leroy, is also the football coach. That's actually where they met. Romantic right? But, back to the point. "You know what I think?" I nod. "I think that it's none of your business."

I scoff, turning around after safely putting in my silver hoop earrings. "Dad, if mom marries Russell than it very much _is_ my business."

He adjusts his glasses on his face before speaking, "Baby doll, whatever Russell or didn't do is in the past. You can't fault him for mistakes he made in the past."

I sit myself down on his desk, right in front of him. "He's seventeen, dad, and he's never had a father."

My father smiles sadly at me. "I know it's sad Rachel, but that's life. And who knows, maybe this boy had a great childhood without Russell."

"I doubt it." Why is this affecting me so much?

My father stands up, walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "Let it go, baby girl."

Keys jingle and before I know it, Leroy is busting into the room, wearing his favorite Titan's hat, the football team mascot. "Hi handsome." He greets my father, kissing his lips happily.

"There's the only girl I love." He smiles before hugging me.

"Hi daddy!" I squeal happily, hugging him back.

His brown eyes bore into mine. "Now why the lovely attire? Where are you going?"

My dad cuts me off before I answer, "Dinner what Russell and his boy."

Leroy furrows his eyebrows, "He's coming into town tonight?"

Hiram cuts off his thoughts. "Quit trying to scout. If the boy wants to join the team, then he'll be at try-outs next week."

A giggle escapes me. "You're trying to scout him, daddy?"

He nods, rubbing my shoulder, "I did a little research on him, watched a few videos. The boy is talented. We could use a good wide receiver on the team." He nudges me, "Think you could slip in the try out date for me?"

I nod, smiling. "Sure." Then my phone rings, indicating that it's time for the lovely dinner. "Hello?"

_"Rachel, we're leaving for dinner in five minutes."_ My mother informs me.

"Oh. Is Quinton at the house?"

_"No, Russell went to pick him up at the airport and then we're meeting them there."_

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." I inform her before hanging up. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure if it's excitement or nervousness. I guess I'm curious as to find out how the boy with no father turned out.

* * *

**Next chapter they meet and things will start to go faster. I just had to give back story. Review and let me know how I'm doing with the story! (Also remember that Rachel is 15 in this story, almost 16)**


	3. Is There Anybody Out There?

**Take Care**

**Chapter 3: Is there anybody out there?**

****_Quinn's (Charlie's) Point of View_

The landing is rather bumpy, and all I can worry about is Fat-boy. He's not good by himself, let alone in a cage with a bumping landing. Thankfully though, when I go to claim him he seems to be in shape. I gave him some Pet Ease pills, otherwise known as doggie Xanax, so he's looking pretty chill now.

"Hey Fatty." I greet him in my baby voice. Sounds gay, I know, but everyone has a special voice they use for dogs or babies. If you don't, you're heartless. "Him handsome." I say through the screen of the dog carrier. I pay the extra fine for flying him and push him along my baggage cart before going to get my luggage.

If I were being honest with myself, I'd say I'm anxious to meet Russell. I don't know what it is that intrigues me so, but I guess I assume it'll be something like pouring salt on a very tender, very open wound. Finally, I catch sight of my guitar case and large duffel bag. When I packed for my move, I packed light. Seeing as how Russell will probably want to buy me a whole new wardrobe, I didn't see the point in lugging around piles of old torn clothes.

Once I gather everything I brought with me, I stand there for second taking a deep breath of Ohio air. A part of me shatters a little, knowing that I'll more than likely never go back to New Jersey. I left everything behind at home, including the dead corps of my mother and great uncle.

"This is our life now, Fats." I inform him, finally gathering the balls to walk towards the doors leading me on a different path of life. Fat-boy whines in his cage and his reluctance makes me feel better.

The second I'm out of the doors I see a sleek blacked out Chrysler 300, the new model, with Russell standing next to it. He looks just like the picture my mom gave me when I was younger, except he's aged. His face is more rigid and sunken it, and his once golden blonde hair- resembling my own- has faded some and gray replacing some pieces. At least I don't have to worry about balding though.

"Hey boy." He greets, walking around the car and extending his arms out for a hug. His grin surprises me. Does he honestly think we're not strangers?"

I extend my hand out to him. "Russell."

His deep sigh shows disappointment, but he shakes my hand anyways. "You've grown."

"From inside the womb?" I spat. "Yeah, that tends to happen."

The older man button's his suit jacket before clearing his throat with a soft smile. "You're a lot like her."

I clench my jaw, fury igniting in my veins. "Well she was all I had, besides great uncle Charlie, so I'm not that surprised."

He's getting frustrated, I can tell by the way he clenches his jaw tightly. It's strange how we've never met, but yet I'm already noticing the similarities between us. "Quinton-"

"Most people call me Charlie." My great uncle Charlie started calling me junior so most people just started calling me Charlie. My mom was the only one who ever called Quinton, or Quinn as she liked to do.

"Well I'm not most people, I'm your father."

I laugh bitterly. "Yeah, some father. Tell me, which was more honoring, your father trying to pay your way out of father hood or the eighteen years of ignoring your son?"

He takes a step closer towards me, and I bow up, nostrils flaring, praying for a fight against him. I unconsciously pop my knuckle by my sides. "As far as I knew you didn't exist." He informs me. "Whatever my father did in the past wasn't my doing."

Rolling my eyes I fight the urge to punch him. "So what? You do whatever daddy says?" I scoff before leaning over to unlock Fat-boy's cage, letting him out before gathering my things. "I've got your address. I'll walk there." Russell grips my bicep harshly, and I turn around to shove him. "Don't touch me." I hiss.

"Listen here, Quinn." He points a finger in my face; "You can hate me all you want, but that in no way changes whose blood is flowing through your veins. I'm your father, and I am the only ounce of family you have left so rather you like it or not I'm going to be in your life." He shoves me back softly, causing Fats to growl. "So go ahead and walk home. I'll be there when you get there."

He straightens out his suit jacket as he makes his way to the driver's side of his car and driving off.

"Good riddance, huh Fatty?" Fat-boy jumps up, leaning his 68lbs self against me. I just kiss his big head before stepping away and starting on my walk.

I know I'm stubborn. My mother always told me I get it from my father, and I didn't realize it until just now. The walk into Lima is easily an hour, and I just recently passed the welcome sign. Off the highway, a good half mile away I notice an old rusted car parked in front of some building. Fatty is getting tired of walking. I can tell by his lethargic attitude and panting. "Just a little bit while, buddy." I pet his head.

The building the car is parked in front of is an auto repair shop, and the car? The car is a 1965 fast mustang. Sure, the paint job is ghetto and he needs several new parts, including a new hood, but I have no doubt that I could fix it up, given the time and money.

"Can I help you?" A chunky bald man asks me, wiping his greasy hands with a red damp rag.

Fat boy sits down by me as I turn towards the man, holding my hand out. "Charlie Fabray."

His skeptical gaze makes me wonder if he knows Russell, but he shakes my hand nonetheless. "Burt Hummel."

I motion towards the fastback when I get my hand back, "How much for it?"

He chuckles softly, wiping his sweaty brow. "It's not for sale. Hell, it barely runs. I'm just selling the parts."

Licking my lips I observe the vehicle. The first car my great uncle ever let me work on was a '65 mustang. "I could fix it up."

The man takes a step closer to me as I lean over to look at the engine. "You're a car guy?"

A smirk spreads over my face. "I know my way around them."

"Looking for a job?" He questions me.

I raise an eyebrow, flipping my blonde hair out of my eyes. "Seriously?"

He nods. "Think you can actually fix this?" I nod. "Then what the hell? I'm not too good with classics anyways. Maybe you can get her running properly."

I smile. "Can I take her home?" He looks around me for a moment, probably pondering about my ride here. "I've been walking since the airport."

Burt thinks for a moment, looking from the car to me, and back again before shrugging. "Why not? Follow me and I'll lend you the keys." I follow him into his car garage, looking around at all the cars he's working. "Don't think for one second that I won't catch you if you run. It's a small town and I've got your name." He hands me the key.

I study them for a moment before looking up at Burt. "I wouldn't dream of it, sir." I pause. "So when do I start?"

He pats my shoulder with a soft chuckle. "We'll see what you can do with an engine first before any official hiring is done. Until then come by Thursday afternoon and we'll work on her."

"I won't let you down, sir." I tell him, before turning around and towards my new car.

* * *

Russell's house is too big. Seriously, it's basically size of two houses put together on this street. It's the biggest one I've seen in this small Podunk town. It's getting dark out, so I suppose that he's expecting me. I park on the side of the road because his Chrysler is parked in the driveway, as well as a silver new Audi a8. The lights are on inside so I know he's home. I whistle for Fatty to stop pissing on the neighbors bush and he sprints towards me as I walk to the front door, knocking a solid three times.

An older brunette woman answers, a simple smile plastered over her face. She opens her arm for a hug and-since my mother always told me to never deny a woman- I wrap my arms around her in a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you Charlie."

Russell must have told her about my nickname. "I'm sorry, you are…"

She shakes her head as she pulls away. "Oh right. I'm Shelby. Your father's girlfriend."

My father appears behind her suddenly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Soon to be wife if she keeps treating me so well." He kisses her hair, and it's hard to believe that he's the same stubborn man I met nearly three hours ago.

They usher me in the house and pay some attention to Fatty. "He's so cute!" Shelby tells me, petting under him. "What's his name?"

"Fat-boy." I tell her with a small smile.

She laughs, looking at his nametag to make sure I'm not joking. "Creative." She stands up and wipes some of her brown hair behind her ear. "Well, you just missed Rachel. I think she's staying at her father's house tonight."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Rachel?"

"Her daughter. She's a little younger than you are. You'll meet her at school tomorrow I'm sure." Great. I'm not even in the house two minutes and Russell has already enrolled me in school.

I just simply nod my head, ignoring him as much as I can. "So," I turn towards Shelby. "Where's my room? Or do I get the lovely pool house in the back?"

She grins, a small chuckle escaping her before making her way towards the stairs. "Just follow me. We've spent weeks setting it up. You like the color green right?"

Fatty and me follow her up the staircase, and the second door to the left is ours. It's a relatively large room, two windows facing the backyard. The bed frame is made of dark wood and the comforter is the same green as the walls. White carpet makes up the floor, and at the edge of the bed is a doggy bed for Fats. "Wow," I say softly. I've never had such a nice room. "You didn't have to do all this."

The older brunette shakes her head. "We wanted you to feel at home." Funny… this doesn't feel like home at all, but maybe one day it could. "Russell did most of it. I'm hoping you have enough clothes for the rest of this week at school. This weekend we'll go shopping and get you some more things. Rachel needs new clothes too so we'll just make a day of it."

It's flattering that she's trying this hard, but it's unnecessary. I don't have anything against her so we'll get along just fine. It's her boyfriend I have issues with. "Sounds nice." I give her a grin and then laugh when Fat-boy ignores his bed and jumps on mine. "Fatty." I scold and he jumps down. "Excuse his bad manners."

She just laughs. "It'll be okay." She pets him when he comes up to her. "He's potty trained. Right?"

"Extremely." I inform her. "That's what living in an apartment does to a dog." We both just stand there for a minute before she takes a deep breath.

"We'll I'll let you get settled in. Uh, school starts at eight. It's about four minutes away, so just make sure you set your clock for an descent time." I nod as she's slipping out of my room.

"Hey Shelby?" I call after her.

She pops her head back in. "Yeah?"

I give her a slight smile. "Thanks for all this."

Another smile crosses her face, "You're welcome, Charlie."

* * *

It's around nine when Shelby and Russell inform me they're going to sleep, and it isn't until nine thirty that I pull out my guitar from its case. Fat-boy is snoring away on my bed, but aside from him there isn't a sound in the house. My room is furthest away from the master so if I were to play a song than I doubt they'd be able to hear me.

My beautiful acoustic guitar is calling to me. I haven't played since she died, nearly three months ago. My calloused fingertips run softly over the neck, thinking of how she always loved when I played for her.

"This one is for you, mom." I whisper softly before grabbing my pick and playing as I sing.

_You can say goodbye,_

_To all the things that you have ever known._

_You can say goodbye,_

_And leave inside the life that you have grown._

_What's the point,_

_You try to start from scratch,_

_but get let down,_

_You can say goodbye,_

_Just to realize there's no-one left around._

_So what am I fighting for._

_Tell me_

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Am I swimming through this empty sea alone,_

_Am I looking for an answer_

_Or am I trying to find a way to get back home._

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,_

_I'm looking for an answer_

_And just trying to find a way to survive._

_You can live or die,_

_Without the chance to find out what your worth,_

_You can live or die,_

_And never find the one that she'd deserve,_

_You can walk alone,_

_And live inside the shadows in your heart,_

_You can say goodbye_

_Or live and find out you've been alone right from the start_

_So what am I fighting for._

_Tell me_

_Is there anybody out there,_

_am I swimming through this empty sea alone,_

_Am I looking for an answer,_

_Or am I trying to find a way to get back home._

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,_

_I am looking for an answer_

_And just trying to find a way to survive._

_Never thought I would end up all alone,_

_Every day I am feeling further away from home,_

_I can't catch my breath,_

_but I am holding on._

_Is there anybody out there,_

_is this the last time I have to say goodbye,_

_Am I staring at my future,_

_Is it time to take charge of my life,_

_Is there anybody out there_

_Am I swimming through this empty sea alone,_

_Am I looking for an answer,_

_or am I trying to find a way to get back home,_

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,_

_I am looking for an answer,_

_And just trying to find a way to survive,_

_a way to survive,_

_and I am holding on._

Fatty barks and I jump only to see a small tiny brunette girl standing outside my cracked door. Her blush causes me to raise my eyebrow, "And you are?"

* * *

**Side note: The dinner was obviously cancelled. Next chapter will be from Rachel's point of view and Faberry will be interacting a lot. Song was Is There Anybody Out There by Secondhand Serenade. Reviews are encouraged.**


	4. Hello You, Hello Me

**Take Care**

**Chapter 4: Hello you, hello me**

****_Rachel's Point of View_

He never showed up for dinner. Russell claimed that it was because he wanted to look around the town, but I'm not sure I believe him. Nonetheless, dinner was good. I ate a few breadstick, had some salad, and ordered the tofu scramble with a side of tomatoes.

When we arrived back to the house, Russell went straight to his office. My mother didn't tell me what was wrong but I know it had something to do with Quinton. I knew they wouldn't give me any answers, so instead I went to my dad's house across the street. Him and daddy were watching Funny Girl, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch it.

After the credits rolled, daddy turned towards me. "How was dinner, sweetheart?" He questioned.

Dad had gone to go do the dishes in the kitchen. "Quinton didn't show."

His dark eyebrows creased together. "Why not?"

This is what I love about daddy; he's nosey enough to be interested in everything I say, no matter how pointless. "Well Russell said it was because he wanted to take a look around the town."

He gives me a look. "You believe him?" I simply shake my head.

"If that were the case then why couldn't he just do it tomorrow? Y'know?" Daddy nods. "I probably wouldn't have shown up if I were Quinton." He gives me a sympathetic look. Dad told him the story about Russell's mistreating earlier so I know he understands. "You said you did some research on him?" His father was a private investigator before he died so daddy looking up someone isn't as creepy as it sounds. It's just instinctive.

"Some. I called his old football coach recently." He tells me.

I lick my lips, readjusting myself on the couch. "Can you tell me what you found?"

He doesn't respond right away, and I can't blame him. My interest in this boy is even a mystery to me, but I can't help but want to know him. "Well, his mother never married. He spent about fourteen years living with her and his great uncle Charlie until he died from a heart attack-"

"Great," I cut him off. "More death." Maybe I just feel sorry for him. He has had a tough life.

My daddy scoots closer to me, wrapping his muscular arm around my shoulder. "Honey, he went through some tragedies." I scoff. _Some_ tragedies my butt. "But he's always managed to keep his head held high. He had a part time job at an auto shop for a year or so, made the varsity football team when he was a freshman, and from what I've researched, plays a couple instruments. He's fine kid. Russell not being in his life doesn't damn him to unhappiness."

I nod. I know he's right. From how it sounds, Russell's absence didn't seem to negatively affect him. I'm still unsure though. I suppose I'll just have to meet him myself. "I'm just over thinking everything I guess."

He flashes a toothy grin before retreating his arm around me and patting my knee. "How's some vegan ice cream sound?"

* * *

It's around nine thirty when I finally leave my dad's house. The air is humid as I open the door then, while I look towards my mother's house, I see a rusted up, no hood having, classic car. Looks like Quinton finally showed his face. I wonder how things were when he first got there. Was my mother kind to him? Did him and Russell fight? Why wasn't I contacted? It's not like I was across town, just the street. But I don't have time to ponder such questions. It's dark and I didn't bring my rape whistle with me so I dash across the road and up the porch. I grab the spare key under the mat just in case it's locked and put it in the lock. After twisting it open the door and step inside, locking it back behind me.

I take a relaxing breath before tip toeing upstairs, just in case Quinton is awake. I'm halfway up when I hear the faint melody of an acoustic guitar and a soft scruffy voice singing perfectly in tune. "That's not…" I whisper quietly to myself. Surely that can't be Quinton.

_You can say goodbye,_

_To all the things that you have ever known._

_You can say goodbye,_

_And leave inside the life that you have grown._

I take a step closer towards his cracked door and peek my eye through. I can see him perfectly, sitting there in grey sweat pants, a silver cross chain around his bare neck, and black socks.

_What's the point,_

_You try to start from scratch,_

_but get let down,_

_You can say goodbye,_

_Just to realize there's no-one left around._

_So what am I fighting for._

_Tell me_

His whole gentle demeanor changes as the veins in his neck twitch deliciously. The tan forearm flexes as he strums the old guitar harder. A shiver runs through me as his musical passion flows through me.

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Am I swimming through this empty sea alone,_

_Am I looking for an answer_

_Or am I trying to find a way to get back home._

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,_

_I'm looking for an answer_

_And just trying to find a way to survive._

He jerks back from his guitar as the music goes softer, and then hunches forward again. This action gives me a glimpse of the shallow abs forming over his stomach. I subconsciously lick my lips at the sight. Music always did do things to me.

_You can live or die,_

_Without the chance to find out what your worth,_

_You can live or die,_

_And never find the one that she'd deserve,_

_You can walk alone,_

_And live inside the shadows in your heart,_

Not only is this performance angelic, but the words are gracefully poetic. I can practically hear the pain and loneliness in his voice that the words convict. It's so beautiful… he's so beautiful.

Wait. What?

_You can say goodbye_

_Or live and find out you've been alone right from the start_

_So what am I fighting for._

_Tell me_

_Is there anybody out there,_

_am I swimming through this empty sea alone,_

_Am I looking for an answer,_

_Or am I trying to find a way to get back home._

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,_

_I am looking for an answer_

_And just trying to find a way to survive._

_Never thought I would end up all alone,_

He looks so comfortable performing for himself. I wonder if he'd like to join Glee Club. Our voices would definitely sound well together.

_Every day I am feeling further away from home,_

_I can't catch my breath,_

_but I am holding on._

_Is there anybody out there,_

_is this the last time I have to say goodbye,_

_Am I staring at my future,_

_Is it time to take charge of my life,_

_Is there anybody out there_

_Am I swimming through this empty sea alone,_

_Am I looking for an answer,_

_or am I trying to find a way to get back home,_

_Is there anybody out there,_

_Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,_

_I am looking for an answer,_

_And just trying to find a way to survive,_

_a way to survive,_

_and I am holding on._

As he's finishing up I go to leave, but my foot accidently hits the door and a deep loud bark echoes throughout the room.

His blonde shaggy hair flips to one side and then his hazel green eyes are looking at me between confusion and embarrassment. "And you are?" He questions me, gently placing his guitar into its case before standing up, walking towards me.

The large creature that alerted Quinton to my arrival shows his face in a form of a large yellow reddish colored dog. "Uh," I stammer before I remember his question. Then I extend my hand. "Rachel Berry."

Quinton pulls up his sweats a little higher on his thin hips before shaking my hand ever so gently. For a guitar player his hands are extremely soft. "Right. Shelby's daughter." He releases my hand and rubs lightly right under his left peck subconsciously.

"That's me." I fight myself from staring at every crescent in his bare chest. "You must be Quinton."

I think I hear his breath hitch lightly, but I'm not sure why. "Uh, yeah. Quinn for short." Then he adds, "Most people just call me Charlie though, so either ones would work." His- seemingly nervous- laugh rings in my ears before he bends down to grab his dog. "This is Fat-boy. He's probably the friendliest guy in the world."

A giggle escapes me and without thought I'm bending down to scratch behind his ear. "Fat-boy, huh?"

When I look up to his flawless face, I swear I see a pink tint of a blush warming his cheeks. "Yeah. It started as a nickname, but then it just sorta stuck."

We both get back to our original sizes, and that's when I notice just how much taller he is than me. I come up to his shoulders exactly. It's also when I notice just how tight his taught shoulder muscles are. It sends a foreign jolt through my body and down between my legs.

Quinn clears his throat, "Look, about the whole song thing. I don't know how much you heard but-"

"It was beautiful." I cut him off. "Truly. I was impressed."

He scratches his hair behind his neck shyly. "It's just a hobby. I'm better

at the guitar than vocals. I'm a little pitchy hear and there."

I smile at his self-deprecation. "I didn't notice." Then I blush. "I thought you sounded beautiful."

His laughter tells me that he doesn't believe a word. But that's okay; he doesn't have to. "I should, uh." I know I _need_ to go to bed, but I just don't want to. "sleep."

"Right, yeah." He agrees as he runs a hand through his hair. I love how it's that perfect length. Thank goodness it's nothing like that stupid Justin Bieber look, but more like a medium length David Beckham look, where he has a little bit to pull on if we were to ever- His voice cuts off my strange thoughts. "It is a school night after all."

"That it is." I say, slightly distracted by him. God, what is wrong with me?

He bites his lip anxiously for a second, showing off his pearly white teeth in the process. Does this boy have any flaws? "I-if you want I could take you to school in the morning. You know, since we're going to the same place and all."

I breathe deeply through my nose as I contemplate that, and I get a strong smell of his Axe body spray. I suck my bottom lip between my teeth and resist the urge to close my eyes. "That would be great-great." Did I just stutter?

He grins halfway, as his hazel green eyes bore into me. "Great."

"Goodnight, Quinn" His eyes light up with something so I quickly change my answer in case I've offended him. "Or Charlie." I open retreat back to the door before looking at Fat-Boy. "Night Fat-boy."

Just as I'm about to shut the door, Charlie opens it. "Rachel?" I look up at him. "Quinn is fine."

I know I'm blushing as I shut the door after nodding. I have a feeling that his being here is going to be a lot more good than bad.

* * *

**Thanks to all that have been reviewing. They are the only reason I'm inspired enough to update so fast. I know this chapter had a little bit of recapping the previous one but not ****all are going to be like that. Hope you liked it! Things are progressing and I promise they will get faster.**


	5. Fight

**Take Care**

**Chapter 5: Fight**

_ Warm slick skin slides easily against my own. Her hot, wet tongue glides down my torso in journey for my hard, straining dick. Shallow breaths are the only thing escaping me as I watch her brown hair slide further south, unbuckling my belt and jeans before rubbing me over my classic black boxers._

_ A deep groan rips softy from my throat. "Jesus Christ." I swear as her plump lips kiss me through the thin fabric. Her hand reaches for the hem and pulls back-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groan deeply and smother myself further in my pillow, burying my right arm deeper under the soft material. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Damn alarm. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter as I blindly reach for my phone and press random buttons until it stops. Fatty's deep snoring beside my ear causes a small grin to cover my face.

I flip over and look at him- ignoring my damn morning wood- and see him lying on his back, back legs spread to air out his nuts. I laugh and grab his stomach, "Fatty!" He quits snoring, now awake to lick my face repeatedly. "Aw. That's my Fatty. Him so handsome." He gets enough of me and hops off the bed, heading towards my room. "Outside?" I question him and he barks loudly. I lie in my bed for a little while longer, thinking of me dream, even though I should probably be trying to calm my raging boner. My thoughts immediately go to Rachel, but I stop myself. She couldn't have possibly been the girl in my dream. Sure, they had their similarities: tan skin, small body, and brown hair but. I refuse to believe that it's true. I'm seventeen, so I shouldn't-couldn't have a wet dream about-

"Quinn?" Oh lord. I sit up quickly, covering my hard-on with my covers. Rachel is standing at my doorway, dressed in a dark blue dress with small polka dots covering it. Only probably is that it's sinfully short. I force my gaze up to her face, and accidently lick my lips when I see hers sparkling from her lip-gloss. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were awake. Hey Fat-boy." She pets me before he brushes past her to go downstairs.

I furrow my eyebrows, urging my excitement below to calm itself. "It's, uh, it's alright." A giggle escapes her and I flush, thinking he's noticed my _issue_. "What?"

She points to my face. "You have dents in your face from your pillow." Her grin gets wider. "You look quite adorable."

Rubbing my sleepy face I swallow thickly. Adorable, huh? "I'm sure." I brush it off, smiling softly. "What time you usually leave for school?"

The brunette shrugs, "Seven fifteen." I look at my phone clock. It's seven thirty. "But, that's just because I usually have my dad take me. School doesn't start until eight, so as long as we leave sometime before then…"

"I can be ready in ten minutes." I inform her. Fats comes back into my room, whining. "Aw, Fatty I comin', buddy." I tell him when he sits in front of me. "Him go outside." Thankfully, my bonder has calmed down-though still a little bit stiff- it's not noticeable.

Rachel giggles again. "You love him, huh?"

I nod my head after kissing his nose. "He's my best friend." He licks my chin.

She watches us interact for a moment before speaking, "Well I'll let you get ready then. If you have to shower, towels are in the linen closet right beside it." She leaves after that, giving me an admittedly good view of her ass. "Come on, Fatty. Let's go outside." I have to stop thinking like that.

* * *

My mother use to tell me that the way I dress is how people can tell the kind of person I am. Now, granted she was a tad bit too obsessed with clothes, but I still follow that rule. Which is why on my first day to school, I've decided to dress in my best possible outfit, aside from the cheap suit my mother bought me when I had to dress up on game day every Friday. I've decided to wear a dark navy blue button up shirt- only a few bottom buttons buttoned of course- with a simple bright white tee, un-tucked. My jeans are a light blue with a light brown belt to keep them up and my grey Nikes. My hair is still sort of damp from my shower, but if I drive with my window down it'll dry before I get to school.

I head downstairs towards the kitchen see Rachel and Shelby at the table enjoying their breakfast. "Someone looks handsome for his first day." The older brunette tells me as she sips on her coffee.

Rachel's head whips around to look at me, and she flushes before turning around. I give Shelby a smile. "Thanks." I take a seat right next to Rachel and looks at what she's eating. "What is that?" I try to hide my disgust.

The young girl finishes chewing before informing me. "It's a pumpkin gingerbread smoothie."

"Gross." I tell her and she smiles softly.

"I'm vegan."

My eyebrows furrow. "That's where you don't eat meat. Right?" She nods.

"We vegans also don't consume any dairy products either. That's what separates up from vegetarians."

"So bacon is frowned upon?" I ask with a teasing smile.

She opens her mouth to speak, but Shelby cuts her off, causing both of us to look forward at her. "You get your love of bacon from Russell. Would you like me to make some for you?"

I look at Rachel. "Would you be offended if I ate it in front of you?"

Her head shakes as she continues to smile. "Not at all. Everyone needs a hardy breakfast to hold them over until lunch." Is it bad that her voice causes a fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"I'd love some bacon."

* * *

After Rachel finished complaining about how unsafe my car is, we finally started off to school. The ride was quiet, but it wasn't awkward like I expected. Instead I got to listen to her hum every song on the radio the whole way here, but now that I am here I'm overcome with nervousness.

Rachel notices as she grabs her binders out of the back seat. "It's going to be okay." She attempts to sooth me. Strangely, it works a little bit. "Besides, you don't strike me as the type of person who cares what people think."

"I don't." I inform her as I sling my book bag over my shoulder and walk towards the large two-story building. "Still though, my life here would be a hell of a lot easier if I had a friend or two."

She looks towards the ground as she swipes a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. "Well, we could be friends."

I look down at her, taking in her fit body before back up to her face. Okay, I'll admit it. I'm attracted to her, but I'll never do anything about. "We'll see." I tease."

She shoves me softly, causing me to laugh softly. "Rude." We walk through the doors and a split second later a short Asian girl is running up to Rachel.

"Oh my God, guess what!" She spots me and her excitement falters. "Oh, hi-hi."

Rachel simply smiles and grabs my bicep. "Tina, this is Charlie. Quinn, meet my best friend, Tina."

I told my hand out to her. "Nice to meet you." I tell her as we shake hands.

"He's an amazing singer!" Rachel gushes to Tina. "I'm talking Glee worthy!"

"Rach-" I start, but Tina cuts me off.

"You should audition! We need more male vocals. I hate to break it to you, Rach, but Finn is not that good."

Finn? I raise an eyebrow at the brunette but she avoids eye contact with me. "Is that your boyfriend?" I can't stop myself from asking.

"Hey Rach." Some tall, dark brown haired guy- who I'm assuming is Finn- says with a dopey smile on his face. He's wearing a letterman jacket, which indicates he's on the football team. "Tina." Then he looks at me, and Rachel's hand on my arm and his grin falters. "Who's this?"

Rachel goes to introduce me but I do it before she can. "Charlie Fabray." I extend my hand to him. My great uncle always told me you could tell how manly a guy is through their handshake.

"Finn Hudson." He's rather weak in his handshake. "So you're new or something?"

"Or something." I say, pulling my hand away and looking at Rachel. "I'm gonna go get my schedule." I look towards Tina. "It was lovely meeting you."

Rachel's tiny hand grips mine as I go to leave. "I'll go with you."

I shake my head, glancing at a confused looking Finn. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine." I grab my hand from her grip before rubbing her back gently. "You stay here with your boyfriend." I leave without another word.

* * *

I know I'm not being fair to Rachel, but seeing Finn smile at her like that just… just burns me inside.

"Quinton Fabray." I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I see a tall brunette man coming my way with a folder in his hand. He looks familiar. That's when I remember that he's Rachel's father. "Hiram Berry, pleased to have you with us. Come to my office? We'll discuss your placement." I stand up from the chair in the waiting room and follow him into his office, where I sit across from him as he sits on his desk. He puts on his glasses as he reads through my file. "You were on the football team back home. Correct?"

I nod. "Yes sir. Wide receiver."

He hums and keeps reading before removing his glasses and looking at me. "I heard you were good."

"Relatively." I shrug, feeling nervous under his gaze. Not only is he my new principal, but he's also the father of the girl I can't keep my mind off of.

"Try-outs are next week after school. I expect to see you there." Then he hands me my schedule over his desk and smiles. "It's nice to have you at our school Mr. Fabray. As for how we know one another personally, or will come to know one another if your stay here becomes permit, I don't have favorites. So if you're prone to suspensions here like you were at your last school then expect to be getting them."

I lick my lips. I have a little temper, and if I guy pisses me off I'm not afraid to bang. "I understand completely sir."

He smiles softly. "You may go to class now."

* * *

The first two blocks go by pretty quick, and as I'm sitting by myself at lunchtime, a Latina girl in a cheerleading uniform approaches me. "You a fag?" Is her first question.

My eyebrows furrow. "Uh, no?" I tell her, unsure as to why she's asking me such things.

A smirk spreads over her face as she places her tray under the table and sits across from me. "Good."

I finish chewing my burger before I speak, "Not to be nosey but why the hell would you ask me that?"

"I can't be seen with the gays. My image would be tainted."

Her response is so nonchalant that it confuses me further. "Is there something wrong with gay people?"

She shakes her head. "No, not at all. Between you and me, I play for the vag tag team, but in this school if you're even slightly curious then prepare to be beat every day of your life."

"So you're sitting with me because…" I trail off, hoping she'd fill in the blanks for me.

"You were being all emo and shit over here by yourself, and seeing as how I haven't seen you around here before I'm assuming you're new, and I need new in my life."

I wipe my hand on my jeans before holding it over the table. "Charlie Fabray."

"Santana Lopez. Head cheerleader." Her eyebrow rises. "As in Russell Fabray, Fabray?"

I nod. "Long story."

She laughs. "You're so telling me later." We continue eating in casual conversation throughout lunch, and I'm happy to say that she just might be the first actual friend I've met here, not counting Rachel because I see her as possibly being so much more than that. It's a little terrifying…

* * *

Gym. It's usually a guy's favorite class, but as I listen to these guys talk about fucking girls I can't help but roll my eyes. Not that fucking a girl doesn't sound appealing, but because you would think that they would also talk about different things.

"You get that Berry girl in the sack yet?" This one guy with a Mohawk asks Finn as I'm doing pull-ups.

Finn lifts weights in his arms. "Not yet. She seems a little prudish."

The tanner of the boys scoffs. "Please, those girls are the freakiest. I'd love to tap that."

I clench my jaw and stop my work out, before going over by them to dab the sweat off my face. "Why don't you watch what you say. Alright?" I tell them, making sure to brush past Finn on my way to the towels.

"Why?" He questions me. "I didn't see your name on her." After he says that, the tanner guy laughs.

I grab Finn by the collar of his tee. Seriously, what kind of guy wears a shirt in gym? "She's a person not a piece of meat you dumb ass mother fucker." I tell him angrily.

"Does it piss you off, bruh?" The tanner guy asks. "Hearing him talk about fucking her make you angry?" I let go of Finn and turn my attention to the mohawked boy.

"Shut the fuck up before I beat your face in." I lean my forehead against his before shoving him backwards.

After he recovers, he goes to swing at me, but I upper cut him in the face. Hard.

* * *

**Thank all of you for all the reviews! It means a lot. As for any errors, I apologize. Also, some of you asked how old Quinn was and he's 17. As always tell me what you think!**


	6. This Boy

**Take Care**

**Chapter 6: This Boy**

_Rachel's Point of View_

He was sitting with Santana Lopez at lunch! Not only were they sitting together, but he also looked like he was actually enjoying it! Tina told me I was over reacting. I, however, don't think I was. Santana always teases us glee kids, and Quinn should not spend his dinning time with her.

"He's really cute." Tina informs our best gay, Kurt in our last class of the day. The teacher isn't talking anymore, just gave us an assignment that we're ignoring.

The well-dressed boy smirks. "Could he be gay? Because you know I'm on the market."

"He's not gay." I tell them. "He does have good style. It's like this manly, rugged look." I lick my lips thinking about it.

Kurt gasps and points to me. "You like him!" He accuses.

My eyes widen. "No!" I deny, scoffing at the thought. "I barely know him, let alone actually _like_ him."

"Oh, details." He rolls his eyes. "You still think he's fine. I can see it."

I scoff again, not even bothering to respond. "Do you?" Tina questions me.

"I-" I pause, laughing awkwardly. I couldn't possibly be attracted to him. He's not my tall, dark, and handsome hero who will sweep me off my feet and into popularity. "I won't deny that he has beautiful cheekbones." I admit. There. That's not attraction. It's just simple observation.

Kurt scoffs as Tina opens her mouth in shock. "Honey, you think more than his cheekbones are beautiful."

"Isn't he going to be your step brother?" Tina questions. "That's, like, incest."

"It's more like incest when you kiss a guy with the same last name." Oh no. That slipped out.

Kurt laughs. "You so like him!"

"I do not." I deny.

Tina tilts her head to the side. "You did seem a little jealous when he was sitting with Santana today."

"Because she's Satan herself!" This is no fair. It's two against one. "I'm not attracted to Quinn. Is he handsome? Yes, but that doesn't mean I would personally ever date him."

There's commotion going on outside the room so we all three look over and see my daddy holding Quinn by the arm. Blood is dripping down his nose and over his white t-shirt. Behind them is none other than Noah Puckerman- swollen eye and busted chin- being dragged to the office by one of the boys on the football team.

"Okay, he's hot." Kurt informs me, referring to Quinn I'm sure.

Tina looks at me. "I wonder what it was about."

* * *

The bell rings some odd minutes later, indicating that school is over. "My place after school?" Kurt asks us as we gather our stuff.

Tina nods. "Duh, of course!"

He looks towards me. "What about you, diva?"

I almost don't hear him because I'm so concerned for Quinn's well-being. How badly are his injuries? Does he need medical care? Is he suspended? What was it about? All these questions! "I uh," I chew on my bottom lip. "Maybe. I have to go see my dads." I head towards my dad's office without another word to them and see Charlie sitting in the waiting room, his nose all bloody and upper lip gashed open. I gasp. "Quinn-"

He cuts me off, wiping some of the drying blood up with his white tee. "I'm alright."

"Well you don't look it." I grab his chin, observing his battle wounds. His skin is so extremely soft and warm to the touch. "What happened?"

"Nothing." His hazel green eyes give him away. Seconds later, I see Noah Puckerman walking out of my father's office, blacken eye and bloody chin. My father is right behind him.

He smirks at Quinn. "Hey lovebirds." He puckers his lips at me before laughing in Charlie's face.

The blonde next to me starts to get up, but I hold him back, watching as his jaw continually flexes in anger. "Calm down, Quinn." I say calmly, rubbing his shoulder.

My father grabs his file and waves in the boy next to me. "Quinton. My office."

"I'm coming to." I tell my dad, standing up with Quinn does.

"No." Quinn tells me sternly. He then swipes a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'll be out in a minute."

It's not until twenty minutes later that they come out of the office. Quinn avoids any and all eye contact with me. "Consider this your one and only warning, Mr. Fabray." My father says to him. "As honorable as your intensions may have been, violence is never the answer."

Charlie nods, licking his fat lip as he glances a look my way. "I'm working on it, sir."

"Sweetie." My eyes jerk to my father's, having been on Quinn the whole time, and see him motioning for me to join him in his office.

"Quinn is my ride home." I inform him, pointing to the beaten down boy beside him.

He gives me a look telling me that he's not asking. "I'm sure he won't mind waiting in here. Do you Mr. Fabray?"

Quinn swallows thickly. "Not at all, sir."

My father pats him on the back before ushering me inside his office. As soon as the door is shut I speak, "You weren't too hard on him. Were you?"

"One week of lunch detention and he has to be at your father's try-outs next week."

I sit in the chair across from him as he makes himself comfortable at his desk. "That seems rather… lenient." Usually dad is stern and strict when it comes to fighting.

He raises an eyebrow at me after putting on his reading glasses. "Are you complaining?"

"No." I sat quickly. "Just curious."

"Let me just start by saying that I don't condone violence." I know he use to get beat up a lot in high school for his sexuality. "However, from what Quinton informed me about his reasons for the fight, I can't help but sympathize with him." He clears his throat and looks down at some papers scattered about his desk.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "What were his reasons?"

Dad glances up at me before looking back down. "That's something you should speak to him about."

"Dad!" I demand.

He gives me a look. "Student principal confidentiality. If you're so eager to know, then discuss it with either him or Noah." I pout, crossing my arms causing him to laugh. "Baby girl, I still won't tell you."

"Fine." I grumble angrily before storming out of his office.

* * *

"Fighting!" Russell yells at Quinton once we arrive home. The ride was fairly quiet. Quinn didn't say anything, and I was too nervous to ask. So we just rode in silence, quietly singing radio songs out loud. "On your first day of school?" He questions with a scoff, and then he points a finger right in Charlie's face. "You're lucky Mr. Berry didn't suspend your sorry ass!"

"Russell." My mom cuts in while Fat-boy lays his hefty self on top of me as I lounge on the loveseat.

Quinn just shrugs off his father's words. "I know, Russell." He growls. "I'm not fucking twelve! I'm a grown ass man. I lost my temper. Shit happens!"

"Grown ass men can control themselves!" Russell screams, shoving his son back.

The younger Fabray laughs bitterly. "Who do you think I get my temper from, Russ?" He asks with a bitter expression, going upstairs without a word.

Russell fumes, banging his hand down on the end table. Fat-boy whines on top of me. "You hear him? No respect for anyone!"

"Well you weren't exactly being respectful either." My mother cuts in.

He glares at her lightly. "I'm his father." Yeah. Some great fathering you did Russell.

She sighs, walking up to him to play with the wisps of hair at the end of his neck. "I know, honey, but you have to remember that he's still adjusting. Having a father is very new to him. It's only normal he'd rebel."

Russell nods, still angry, but less so than before. He kisses my mom lovingly on the lips. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

* * *

I wait an appropriate fifteen minutes before knocking on Quinn's door. Three seconds later, he opens it: his hair is sopping wet, he's shirtless, and the only piece of clothing he's wearing are a pair of black baller shorts. I choke on my own spit before averting my eyes. "Oh, geez. Should I allow you to get dressed?"

He chuckles softly before shaking his head. "Nah, I'm as dressed as it gets." He opens the door fully to allow me, and Fat-boy, in. I shut the door behind me before sitting on his bed.

"Your lip looks better." I comment, seeing that he's scrubbed every trance blood off of him.

His grin causes one to spread across my face, as well as a light flush. "Thank you Dove soap."

I laugh softly before turning serious. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all." He says as he continues to pick up and organize his room. I watch closely as his muscles flex and move. God, does this boy _ever_ wear a shirt?

I pause for a second. "The fight between you and Noah today…" He gives me a weary look. "What was it over?"

He picks up his duffel bag and throws it in the closet with a shrug. "He was just being a dick." I don't answer so he continues. "Him and that stupid Finn kid were talking about fucking girls and I just…" He practically growls as the memory takes over. "I lost it."

"Finn was involved?" I ask him, surprised. He always seems perfectly nice when I speak to him.

His hazel green eyes flash anger as he starts folding his clothes on the edge of his bed, right beside me. I try to ignore the warmth between my legs at his proximity. "Yeah…" He pauses before looking right at me. "He was talking… about you."

"Oh." I say quietly, not sure how to process that.

"I just saw red. Y'know?" He goes on like I didn't say anything. "It made me so angry to hear him talk about you that way. And I know, I know we don't know each other from atom, but I just couldn't help it-"

I cut him off with a bone-crushing hug. I can feel his warm skin pressed against mine, and it's delicious. His strong muscles twitch under my arms around his shoulders as he lightly hugs me back on my waist. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I whisper close to his ear. This boy, this wonderful, _beautiful_, lonely boy is starting to seep his way into my heart. If he already means so much to me, I can't imagine how much he'll mean to me in a few weeks, months… years.

Nothing makes sense anymore, but in the most freeing way possible. I can't wait to see how the rest of this year pans out.

* * *

**Let me start off my answering some questions that some of you had: I don't plan on making Puck a bad guy in this story. In fact, later I plan to make Puck Quinn's friend. Also, characters like Burt, Kurt, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Finn, Puck, and the rest of glee club will be brought in just bare with me. Thanks to all who ****favorited the story and/or, and all the followers. Lastly I'd like to thank all those that review. You're my inspiration for this story. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Guitar Lesson

**Take Care**

**Chapter 7: Guitar Lesson**

_Quinn's (Charlie's) Point of View:_

I still felt her warm hands on my skin for days. It awoke some deep ache for closeness within me, one I've never felt before. Over the course of the next few days, I began to crave it. I found ways subtle ways to touch her. Rather it be when we ate dinner next to each other or play fighting with her.

School was very much the same. Santana would laugh at me for having lunch detention, and Puckerman and I would just sit in silence the whole time. But then there was Rachel. She would always walk by the lunch detention table every day and hand me a Gatorade, smiling softly as she did so. Between classes she'd greet me at my locker, going on and on about her classes. I recently met her gay friend, Kurt. He didn't tell me he was gay, but I could tell and after watching him get thrown in the dumpster while being called a faggot-and helping him out of it afterwards- I kind of just caught on. I guess Santana was right. She has a reason to be scared to come out of the closet.

Rachel's father, the black one, keeps working me hard throughout gym class. I feel like I go to football try-outs every day. I'm constantly doing suicides, repeatedly lifting weights, and always playing dodge ball.

Which brings me to right now, as I'm practically wheezing after multiple suicides. My hair is sticking to my forehead as sweat leaks out of my pores. Puckerman is right beside me, nearly dying himself. Coach claims this is punishment for our little tassel a few days ago, but I honestly just think that he's preparing us in advance for practice. Rumor is Puckerman is the best player on the team.

"Tired boys?" He questions, drinking a bottle of cold water. We're both too exhausted to speak as we run for another suicide. School ended about ten suicides ago, but Coach told us to stay after for a few more runs. "Because I'm feeling pumped." He smirks.

"Daddy?" Rachel's voice rings in my ear, causing me to stumble, but I catch myself before it's too late and keep running. "What on earth are you doing to Charlie?" After I corrected her friend Tina on calling me Quinn, she's stopped referring to me that around others, but when it's just us, I'm Quinn. "And Noah." She adds as an afterthought.

He blows his whistle and Puckerman and I immediately fall to the ground in defeat. Our shallow breathing is all we can do. I can feel the hot blood pulsing in my ears. "Just giving them a warm up for try-outs. Right boys?"

We both groan in our agreement. I sprawl out on the cool gym floor, basking in the temperature change. Every muscle feels like jelly. Rachel releases a quiet chuckle. "Well do you mind stopping for the day? He is my ride home after all, daddy."

I force my head up to look at him as he laughs in our direction. "Sure." He hands Rachel a set of keys. "Have them lock up for me. I'm going to see your father." He kisses her head before walking out of the gymnasium.

"Thank you!" Puckerman gets out, rolling onto his stomach with a tired moan.

I'm laughing. "I'm so glad it's over." I say. My limbs are starting to get feeling in them again, so I find it in myself to sit up.

Puckerman remains laying there as I stand up weakly to step in front of Rachel, a dopey grin finding its way onto my face. She reflects one right back, "You're so sweaty."

I crinkle my nose in disgust as lean my bare chest into her. "How do I smell?" I tease.

She squeals and steps away from me. "Ew, Charlie. Stop it!" She's giggling.

"All right, fine." I hold my hands up in surrender. "I won't touch you." She gives me an unsure look, but steps closer to me anyways. I wrap my arms around her neck tightly with a laugh. "Give me hug!"

"Ew!" She giggles, beating on my sides with her tiny fists. "Ew!"

"Oh quit flirting." Puckerman says, causing me to pull back from the tiny brunette. He's standing behind me, squirting water into his mouth.

I glare at him before grabbing my Gatorade on the bench. "Shut-up." I roll my eyes.

Rachel hangs her father's keys in the air. "I'm going to go lock up his office." I watch her walk into the locker room before I start drinking my Gatorade.

Puckerman smirks at me. "So you really are fucking here, huh?" I swallow my drink. "I gotta say, I didn't peg her as the type to move so fast. She's known Finn since middle school and they've never even been on a date, let alone fuck."

I lick my lips. "I'm not sleeping with her, dumbass." My angry tone makes it seems otherwise. I just can't help it. People talking about Rachel in such a vulgar way makes me livid. "Keep it up and I'll beat your ass again."

Puck just laughs. "Bro, I'm not trying to start shit, but hey if you want to keep denying it then keep denying it. Just know it's obvious." I'm grabbing the extra shirt in my gym bag and putting it up. "Personally I think it's cute." I shoot him a glare. "Young love and all that hopeless romantic shit."

I roll my eyes. This guy is never going to believe I'm really not making love to Rachel. "Yep. All that shit." I say sarcastically.

He snatches my phone from my bag and I clench my jaw at him. "Calm down, Cujo. I'm just texting myself." He hands it back to me before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I'll be texting you about the party Friday."

"I'm not going." I inform him as he walks out of the gym.

He shrugs without turning around. "You'll still be invited." This is by far the weirdest place I've been. Back home, if you banged with somebody then you two will never be cool unless he apologizes. Puckerman hasn't apologized, but yet he wants to be cool with me.

"Ready to go?" Rachel's voice makes me jump.

I turn around and give her a smile. "Yeah."

* * *

"No, try right _there_. Now strum." I inform Rachel as she sits between my legs, guitar in hand. My hands are over hers guiding her fingers to where they need to go. She's trying to learn the acoustic version to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I told her it was my favorite song and after hearing it, she became obsessed.

But that's not the point. The point is that my dick is pressed up against her ass and the only thing I'm wearing is a black wife beater and white basketball shorts. Don't even get me started on her pajamas. She's wearing an oversized t-shirt and bright yellow sleep pants. Okay, so it doesn't sound like an issue, but believe me if you smelled her you'd understand why I'm having trouble focusing on guitar lessons.

"It doesn't sound the same." She pouts, turning her head towards me.

I lick my lips while looking at hers. Then I snap out of my trance. "I-th-that's because I was strumming really hard."

"Okay, then let's do that." She says simply.

A chuckle escapes me as I lean closer into her, pressing my fingers down on hers. "It hurts a little first. It'll give you callouses."

She rolls her eyes, I see it out of the corner of mine. "You don't have callouses."

"Bull shit." I mutter softly, close to her ear. I turn my hand palm up and let her lightly feel the tips of my fingers. "Rough, huh?"

Her brown hair swings from side to side before she looks directly into my eyes. "They're perfect."

I swallow thickly, feeling the moment weigh down heavily on me. Her lips look so plump and soft from this angle. I can feel her breath hit mine we're so close. I bite the bullet and lean forward, connecting our lips softly. One soft brush is enough to kick my mind into over drive. I move my hand up to cup her cheek, pressing our lips together harder.

"Rach…el." Our heads jerk apart before we turn our attention to the stunned person at the doorway.

* * *

**Short I know but I wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. You're welcome (:**


	8. What Have You Done To My Heart?

**Take Care**

**Chapter 8: What Have You Done To My Heart?**

****_Quinn's (Charlie's) Point of View:_

Oh no. Oh God no. This cannot be happening! Standing at my doorway is my father, the white one. He stiffens at the sight of Quinn and me together.

The blonde behind me quickly untangles us and steps away. "Hey Principal Berry." He says nervously as we walks towards the doorway that my dad is standing in.

"Quinton." Is all the older man says, allowing Quinn enough room to escape. Meanwhile I'm still sitting on my bed, guitar in my tiny hands, shocked. I open my mother to speak but he shuts the door and steps closer to me. "How long has this been going on for?"

I bite my lip, setting the guitar down on my bed. "You aren't going to believe me."

He crosses his arms. "Try me."

"That was our first kiss." He scoffs in disbelief. "It's the truth! Ask Quinn."

A sigh escapes him as he rubs his face. "Rachel," He begins in a disappointed voice. "You're not old enough for this type of behavior." He sits on my bed next to me. "And you really don't need to be involved with Russell's son." My father's aren't the biggest fans of Mr. Fabray. They think that he thinks that he's better than everyone else.

But Quinn isn't Russell. Not in the slightest. "You have to stop thinking about him as Russell's son, dad. Quinn is nothing like him."

"You live with the boy, Rachel." He reminds me. "How do you think your mother would feel if she had walked in?"

"Mom always knocks." I point out.

He rolls his eyes. "Not the point." We're both quiet for a moment. "You're too young to engage in that type of behavior."

I swallow thickly, wondering if I should counter his argument. I'm not even sure what the kiss meant between us, but I do know what I want it to mean and if Quinn wants the same thing than I don't want my dad to stand in the way. "I'm almost sixteen, dad. One more month and I'm there." I pause. "Charlie is a very sweet boy. He's kind, respectful-"

"And he got into a fight his first day at school." He finishes.

"Because Noah and Finn were speaking of me in such a vulgar way." My dad stays quiet when he realizes Quinn told me the reason of the fight. "If anything he's the one guy who you should accept."

My father doesn't answer. "Where are your daddy's keys at?" He questions me.

I stand up, walking over to dresser and picking them up before handing them to him. "You're not disappointed in me. Are you?" I ask him. I can't help it.

He stands up with a bittersweet expression on his face before kissing my forehead. "It just gets harder and harder to see you grow up."

I hug him tightly. "I'll always be your little girl."

* * *

I wait until Russell and my mother have gone to bed before I knock softly on Quinn's door. "Charlie?" I whisper through the wood as I knock again.

"Yes?" I jump out of my skin at his rough voice behind me. He's laughing as I hit his stomach.

"That's not funny."

He keeps laughing. "I didn't plan it. You were just here after I got a glass of water."

I chew on my bottom lip. "Mind if I come in?"

Quinn shrugs, smiling as he opens his door to reveal Fatty sleeping on his doggie bed. "Be my guest."

"About earlier…" I begin, closing the door behind me.

He cuts me off, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just- I read the moment wrong. It won't-"

"You didn't." I whisper ever so softly. "Read the moment wrong I mean." He meets my gaze.

I see his Adams apples bob up and down, nervousness in his eyes. "So…"

"So we should write a pro and con list before we make any discussions regarding our relationship." His eyes widen. "Do you have any paper?" He points to the black notebook on his nightstand. "Okay, let's start with cons."

He snaps his finger before pointing at me. "Our age difference. You're fifteen."

I write it down. "Okay. Oh-"

"If Russell and Shelby find out then we're screwed." He continues. Gosh, he sure does have a lot of cons. "Plus-"

"Okay pros!" I cut him off. Then I pause, suddenly feeling nervous. "I want to." I leave it vague because I'm not exactly sure what he wants.

He licks his lips before biting his bottom one. "I want to." He whispers back.

I fight a smile on my face. "I'm counting those as two."

Quinn smiles. "It would improve my happiness, and probably my football skills." He's lying about the football part. I can tell by his smirk, but I write it down anyways.

"It would also improve my singing."

He smiles. "So the pros win."

"The pros win." I agree.

Quinn steps closer to me, making my body heat up. "Go out on a date with me Friday?"

All I can do is nod.

* * *

Come Friday I'm nervous. So nervous, in fact, that after school I went home with Kurt and Brittany while Quinn is at football try-outs. We haven't kissed since the first one, and even though we've flirted a lot since then, I'm not sure where we stand.

"I just can't believe you waited until today to tell us about your date with Charlie." Kurt says as he and Tina dig into my closet.

Tina nods in her agreement. "One day you're denying liking him at all and the next you say you need our help for your first date with him."

"I'm sorry guys!" I apologize. "One minute I'm just attracted to him and the next thing I know we're kissing in my bedroom as he teaches me guitar."

Kurt grabs one of my skirts, the black one I have yet to wear. "Regardless, Tina and I were right about you. And try this on."

"It's kind of-" I begin.

Tina laughs. "Slutty?"

I nod my head. "Exactly."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Oh, like you don't want to look appealing for him."

A blush covers my cheek as I grab it. "It's not that. I just don't want him to think I'm some easy girl." I pause. "Charlie is… more than likely experienced in this area and even though I'm not against said activities in the future if our relationship survives, I don't think I'm ready for love making."

My best Asian laughs. "It's one date."

"That will hopefully lead to more." I tell them.

Kurt picks out a low cut pink, off the shoulder shirt. I didn't even know I had that! "There. Wear this with your pink flats and you'll be perfect!"

"Is he ever going to join Glee?" Tina asks.

I shrug. "I want him to, obviously, but I don't want to push him into something. He's already taking a big step by trying out for the football team."

"So where does your mom think you're going tonight?" She changes the subject.

"With Charlie." I shrug. "She wouldn't suspect us to be going on a date."

Kurt points to his head. "Smart thinking."

I grin happily. "It was Charlie's idea."

Tina clears her throat. "So where's he taking you?"

"He won't tell me." I pout as I slip into my black skirt. "Tell me, how should I do my make-up?"

"I'd go for a smoky eyed look." Kurt interjects, messing with my make-up on my vanity.

"Don't put on too much mascara though." Tina reminds me.

* * *

Tina and Kurt left thirty minutes ago, and now I'm just waiting on Quinn to finish getting ready. He came home from football practice in the middle of me putting my make-up on, and was forced to talk to Kurt instead of at me. God forbid he sees me before the actual date.

Luckily for us, Russell and Shelby went to a company event so we have the house to ourselves. The doorbell rings, indicating that someone is here. I furrow my eyebrows but step out of my room anyways. "I got it!" I call so Quinn doesn't come out of his room before he's ready. When I reach the door I open it only to see the dirty blonde haired boy smirking down at me, one simple white rose in hand.

"I would have bought a whole bouquet, but sadly money was an issue." He shrugs. God he's so cute.

A giggle erupts from me as I take the rose. "One is perfect."

He grins shyly. "Kind of like how you look tonight."

I blush. "Same goes for you." I smile, taking in his appearance. He's wearing black jeans with a dark grey pattered button up shirt with a white tee underneath. A few buttons are undone and his sleeves are rolled up to his forearms. His shirt is just tight enough on his biceps for me to see a sliver of the thick muscle underneath. His hair looks as quietly wild as it always does.

"Shall we?" He ushers for me to step out of the door. I follow him to his car, and to my surprise he opens the passenger door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I kiss his cheek before stepping into the car. When we start driving I look at him. "Where are you taking me?"

He shrugs, smirking bigger. "Somewhere you'll like."

I pout. "You're mean."

Quinn laugh before reaching across the console to grasp my tiny hand in his large one. My body ignites at our contact. "You really do look beautiful tonight."

There I go blushing again. "Thanks." We're both silent the rest of the way there, but I didn't mind because his hand in mine said it all.

He brought me to an arcade/bowling alley/laser tag arena. Now, some girls would throw a fit, but not me. I _love_ the arcade, and Quinn knows it. I told me a few days ago in passing.

"Your dad told me that they have stuff for you to eat here that doesn't conflict with your veganism, so I thought since you love arcades it'd a nice first date. Not too much pressure or anything."

I smile as he talks before taking his hand as we make our way into the arcade. "It's a great idea, Quinn. Thank you."

He grins wide. God, I love his grin. "Well don't say thank you until the end of the date. I have a lot more chances to screw up before then."

I grasp his forearm sweetly. "I doubt you will." When we step in a bunch of kids younger than us are playing, which just makes it so much more cute for this to be our first date.

As we go from game to game, competing or cheering the other one on, I start to see just how much of a goofball Quinn really is. He's a total nerd when it comes to racing games and ski ball. Not to mention he won me a cute pink tiger from the claw machine.

I go to the bathroom and when I go to find him I spot him playing Dance Revolution with some five-year-old girl. He's letting her win, obviously, and that just makes it even cuter. I watch them until they finish up.

"Let's play again!" The girl says.

Charlie looks around for me, and when he spots me he just smiles. "I can't, but here." He hands the girl a whole wad of his yellow tickets, making her smile before scurrying off to the ticket counter. Quinn walks towards me, a tad out of breath. "Ready to eat?"

I nod and let him lead me to the food court and into the food line. "That was really cute, what you did for that girl."

He shrugs it off as we step up in line. "She'll get more happiness out of them than I would of."

"That's what I like about you." I tell him. "You're not only giving, but you're optimist."

"You sound surprised." He says, subconsciously leaning into me. "What do you want?"

I look at the menu. "Vegetable soup." I inform him. "And I am. After everything you've been through you're still a this amazing person."

He orders a double cheeseburger for himself and my soup with two sweet teas. The guy behind the counter hands up a card and we go to find a table. "You think too much of me." He chuckles softly as he slides into the booth. I slide in across from him. I hate when people sit on the same side as me unless there's two other people with us. "I hate to disappoint."

"You wont." I say with total confidence. He just laughs, licking his pink lips. "How were football try-outs?"

He groans quietly. "Let's just say I'll be one sore bastard tomorrow."

I giggle. "If it's your back that's hurting I could give you a massage. I'm quite talented."

One of his eyebrows rises as he smirks. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I'm caught." I roll my eyes, smiling.

Charlie laughs. "I like this." He comments casually. "Being here with you, that is."

A smile creeps onto my face. "I know like it too."

His hand reaches across the table to interlace our fingers. "I like you."

My heart expands as I swoon over this boy. "Well I like you." I'm grinning so big and he's reflecting one right back at me.

Our conversation for the remainder of our dinner is casual. Of course we tell old childhood stories. He opens up a little bit to me about his great uncle, but I can tell he's not ready to share any stories about his mother yet. That's okay though, I'll gladly wait. Just as long as he keeps looking at me with so much affection I think I just might burst.

* * *

When we get home, he keeps up his gentlemanness and walks me to my room door. "I had a lonely time tonight, Quinn." I say sweetly, looking up at him through my lashes.

His hazel green eyes bore into mine as he half grins. "I did too." He steps closer to me, causing my back to bump the door behind me. "We should do this again."

I smile. "I look forward to it."

He licks his irresistible lips as he stares hard at mine. "Goodnight, Rachel."

"Wait." I whisper when he starts to turn around. His eyebrows furrow before I lean into him on my tippy toes, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Kiss me." I demand quietly, hearing the slight whimper in my voice.

I don't have to tell him twice. His warm lips descend upon mine in the most gentle way possible, but after tonight I'm not sure if I want gentleness. Tonight he showed me this free spirited side of himself that awoke something magical inside me. I moan softly against his mouth as the hot muscle of his tongue glides along my bottom lip. All I do is part my lips and let him invade my mouth.

His tangles his tongue hotly against mine, groaning low in the back of his throat as he steps closer to me, his strong hands gripping my tiny hips. As he goes to pull away something I didn't even know existed takes over as I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and nibble on it until I finally allow him step away. His eyes are darker when I look into him, but his smile is still just as wide. He licks his bottom lip, soothing the wound I gave him. The desire in his eyes is evident, so I don't even have to look down to know he probably wants me. It's surprisingly flattering.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers softly before leaning down to bump his nose against mine playfully.

I play with his shaggy hair, smiling. "Tomorrow." I agree. I walk into my room after that and when I shut the door I don't even try to stop the squeal that escapes me. Oh Quinton Charles Fabray, what have you done to my heart?

* * *

**Tell me how you liked it!**


	9. Argument

**Take Care**

**Chapter 9: Defense**

There are certain things that only a mother can do for her son, helping him with his very first date being one of them. Sadly, instead of my mother telling me what to wear and how to act, all I had was Fat-boy. That in turn morphed me into nothing but a sweating, nervous wreck. Despite that though, Rachel informed me that she still had a _lovely_-her words not mine-time. I did as well, but then again, who wouldn't of? She looked like a freaking goddess! And when she told me to kiss her at the end of the evening, I melted. When our lips met it felt like every nerve ending in my body sparked on fire. Every touch felt heightened.

Now though, the reality of the situation has set in. I've been putting this fact off, convincing myself that it will go away-only to be disappointed-and it's gone on long enough. I knew this was to happen eventually, but I had hoped it wouldn't come until later. I have feelings for the daughter of my estranged, now not so estranged, father's live-in girlfriend, which coincidentally kind of makes Rachel my live-in not-yet-girlfriend. Shit is complicated. So the question erupts in me; where do we go from here? I can't ask Rachel because she'll simply make a pro and con list, and while that's extremely cute, it won't help in solving our problems. Not only will Russell and Shelby force us into an agreement to end whatever has been transpiring between us, but also there's the age difference that makes me feel like I'm a pervert, and lastly, there's all the kids at school. In all honesty I couldn't care less what those dumb fucks at school think about, but as Rachel's not-boyfriend/semi-step brother I'm supposed to protect her. Right? Plus, her and Russell seem to have a fairly good relationship so I don't want to ruin that for her.

Apparently Mr. and Mr. Berry don't want such things either, because as far as I know they haven't told Shelby even though I know Leroy isn't exactly accepting of this non-relationship. How do I know this you ask? Well mostly because I'm currently doing laps around the football field. Football practice just ended a few minutes ago, but coach claimed I was running slowly during practice so he told me to due twelve more. Rachel is watching from the sidelines being my one and only advocate as she urges her very terrifying father to let me stop.

"Will you just let it go already, daddy?" She pleads.

Mr. Berry removes his cap to wipe the small layer of sweat gathering on his forehead. "No I will not. He'll stop when I get tired of watching him suffer." His playful smirk lets me know he's not completely serious as I run by them, but there's still a bit of truth in his voice. "Faster Fabray!"

I go around again, and on my way to pass them I hear, "He's exhausted, daddy!" The tiny diva says forcefully. She's too damn cute for her own good. "Quit treating my boyfriend so terribly." If I could, I'd have stopped running and planted a big kiss right on those plump lips. We haven't made anything official since our date last week, but finding out that she already sees me as something that important makes my heart race.

Halfway through my tenth lap my vision starts to blur with different colored spots spreading throughout. My stomach starts to feel uneasy as I feel my feet slowing down. I'm falling down on my knees before I can process it and then I start puking up nothing but water. It's all I've consumed today.

Footsteps can be heard behind me. "Charlie?" Rachel asks urgently before she's on her knees next to me, feeling my forehead. "I told you, daddy!"

Leroy gets down on his knees and grabs my shoulder, shaking me slightly. "You all right, boy?"

I nod my head as he hands me a bottle of water that I chug. "This is all your fault. If you weren't trying to be the alpha male then he wouldn't be vomiting."

"I'm fine." I croak out, my voice still a little bit frazzled from earlier. I look up into those dark brown orbs that are full of nothing but affection and concern. "Just let me relax for a minute." She pouts sadly, leaning her forehead against mine. "I'm sweaty." I remind her.

She shrugs, bringing both her hands to cup my cheeks. "I don't care."

Her father clears his throat. "Quit it before I hose the two of you down." He growls before throwing a red jersey at me with the number 27 on it. "Our first game is this Friday. Be prepared to play first string." He clears his throat before addressing his daughter. "As for you young lady, you won't be so disrespectful towards me. We _will_ be talking about this at home. Your father and I are expecting you for dinner at six-thirty."

When he walks away I feel Rachel's fingers thread through my thick damp hair. She's smiling softly as I shiver lightly. "So, I heard something from you a few minutes ago." I inform her quietly, not wanting to strain my voice.

She raises one of her eyebrows. "What'd you hear?"

I lick my lips before tracing my thumb along the outline of her jaw. "I hear you call a certain someone your boyfriend." I'm grinning like a fool.

A beautiful pink flush coats her cheeks. "Oh. That."

"Yeah-"

"Well isn't this just cute." I hear the raspy voice of none other than Santana Lopez. Rachel backs away from me slightly before standing up. "Now when you told me you weren't fudge packing I didn't think that meant you were feeling up Berry's berries after school hours." She laughs.

I stand up shortly after my small brunette does and look at the Latina, un-amused. "You're one to talk about feeling _people_ up." I buck up, jumping into protector mode.

"Just leave us alone, Santana." Rachel cuts in quietly.

The black haired girl smirks as she pats my stomach. "Now, now, best friend. You know I wouldn't out Romeo and Juliet here." I clench my jaw. "I just came here to invite you to the after game party this Friday at Puckerman's. Figured you could get more involved in this _divine_ school of ours. What do you say?"

I shake my head. "No thanks."

"Oh come on!" She tries again, before looking at Rachel. "You can even invite the glee freak."

"She's not a freak!" I growl, taking a step towards the cheerleader.

"Quinn, calm down." Rachel says, grabbing my hand to sooth me. I hate that it works.

Santana laughs. "This is just too hilarious. Who would of thought you'd land a catch like Fabray here, man hands? Q, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

I watch her walk away, fuming, until I see the broken look on my girl's face. "What's wrong?" I question her.

She releases my hand, making me worry all the much more. "Nothing. Just- what Santana said…"

Please don't tell me she actually doesn't think _I'm_ the one too good for _her._ "Oh, baby, don't listen to her." I say quickly, grabbing her delicate face. "If anything _I _don't deserve _you_."

I wipe one stray tear off of her face. When she looks up at me, she's biting her lip to keep from smiling. I give her a confused look. "You called me baby."

Before I can stop it, a flush rushes to my cheeks.

* * *

"Do you want to go to that party at Noah's?" Rachel asks me as I lay under my car in the garage, while I'm in the middle of fixing it.

I shrug, even though she can't see me. "I don't care either way, babe." I tell her.

She's been asking me this since Santana invited us last Friday. "Well, apparently everyone wants _you_ there it seems. Santana invited you Friday, and you received two invitations today from Sam and Noah. Not including that other cheerleader who asked you to be her date." She grumbles lightly.

"And I politely denied her. Did I not?" Then I scoff. "I do believe you got an invitation today all by yourself." I nearly growl.

Her laughter can be heard from under here. "Will you quit being so jealous of Finn?"

"No." I tell her. "He's after you, Rachel. It's blatant."

"Come here." She says sternly, and I groan before sliding out from under my car and looking up at her. She's standing above me; arms crossed with a pout of her cute little face.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Yes princess?" She doesn't respond so I stand up and walk up into her space. "I know you can't help how beautiful you are, but it doesn't stop me from getting a little jealous of Hudson for wanting you."

Brown pupils look around to make sure my father nor her mother is not in sight before she runs her hands down my stomach, resting them on my lower stomach. "Well maybe if you showed him that I'm all yours we wouldn't have that problem."

This is brought up a lot too- rather or not we're in a relationship. I honestly don't know if we should be this early on. I mean, she makes me so extremely happy, but as much as we know one another we don't at the same time. I don't want to rush into things too quickly because then it will just be doomed to fail, but it's damn near impossible to stay away from her. I bury my face in the crook of her neck, growling lightly because I know she loves it. "I would if we didn't live under the same roof." I promise her. "I'd just rather not deal with Shelby worrying about me ravishing you throughout the night and Russell kicking my ass out."

"He wouldn't do that." She pouts, moving her tiny hands up and down my bare arms. I'm wearing a grease stained white wife beater. "Seriously though, how do you think they'd react? My dads are handling our romance fairly."

I scoff, lifting my head up to look more clearly at her. "Leroy nearly murders me everyday at practice." I remind her. "And your Hiram just avoids me at all costs."

"They're adjusting." She interjects. "At least we don't have to hide around them. I hate secrets, Quinn and I just feel like I'm telling them to people all the time."

I fight the urge to huff. "Your two best friends know. So does Santana… and your fathers!" I argue.

Rachel takes a step away from me, the air around us changing to a hostile one. "But the _entire_ population of our school doesn't, none of the teachers, and not Russell or my mom. I hate hiding, Charlie. I hate lying."

She's an actress, I think to myself, but I bite my tongue. "Then go ahead and tell the world, Rachel, but don't expect for everyone to be welcoming. The only reason Russell took me in was to protect his stupid little image. Once he realizes that I'm fucking his perfect life up I'll be sent back to Jersey with fifteen grand."

"He wouldn't do that." She defends him.

I clench my jaw. "His dad tried offering my mom more than that to _'take care of it'_. It being me! So excuse me if I have less faith in him than you do."

The brunette licks her lips. "You hardly know him."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" I question her, before throwing my wrench down and slamming my toolbox shut. I walk over to the front of the garage and open the door.

She sighs. "What are you doing?" She questions.

I open the door to my car, not even bothering to look at her. "Leaving."

"Quinn, don't-"

But I do. I hold up a hand at her, looking at my car instead of her. "I need to. I refuse to sit here why you defend him."

"Quinton-"

I slam my door shut before staring her in the eye. "He made a choice, Rachel." I remind her. "He knew what he was doing when he told his father about the pregnancy. He had a choice, and he took the easy way out." I open the car door again without a word and drive away, refusing to look back at her.

* * *

**I know it's short and it's taken me a while to post but I've been suffering from writers block. However, I think I'm past it! Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Finally Official

**Take Care**

**Chapter 10: Finally Official**

_Rachel's Point of View_

He hasn't been home for two hours. It's nearly eleven. Russell and my mother went to bed earlier. I informed Russell of his departure, but the older blonde didn't seem to be that worried. He simply said, _"He's a big boy. I'm sure he'll be all right." _ It just upset me even more than I already was. I mean, I defended him and here he is proving Quinton right!

I'm pacing the floor when keys start jingling at the door. I quickly run to go answer it, only to see a very un-steady Charlie, balancing himself against Noah. The blonde grins right at me before stumbling his large body towards me.

"Cute pajamas, Berry." Noah winks at me.

I'm wearing my bright pink pajamas with gold stars on them. Quinn turns towards Noah again and points a finger in his face. "Hey," He slurs. Oh God, he's wasted. "She's my girlfriend."

The Jewish boy holds his hands up in defeat. "Whoa, bro. I know, it was just a joke."

Quinn smiles and pats his friends face before turning back towards me. He wraps his big arms around me, smelling of smoke and liquor. "Charlie." I push him away slightly. "Why the hell are you drunk? On a school night none the less!"

"Just having a little fun, Berry." Noah says from the doorway. "You should join us next time." He walks into the house and shuts the door quietly behind him.

"Baby?" Quinn slurs as he stumbles to remove his shoes. "P-Puck is staying in my room tonight." He cups my face with both of his hands, leaning his forehead against mine. "Can I bunk with you?" The smirk on his face makes my anger falter.

Then I blush, thinking about the idea of sharing my bed with him. I should be mad at him for making me worry so much about his whereabouts. I should be pissed he's wasted on a _school_ night none the less! But wait- "Why is Noah staying?"

"I drove here." He cuts in. "So how about I drag Romeo over here up to your room and you can escort me to yours?"

Quinn looks back at him. "Dude, quit hitting on her." He whines.

Noah laughs, grabbing Charlie by his shoulder. "Come on, big guy. Let's get you in Berry's room." I follow them as they head up the stairs towards my room.

"Are you drunk too?" I question my fellow Jew.

He opens the door to my room and heads towards the bed, tossing him down on comforter. "Buzzed at best. Charlie was just throwing them back."

"Baby," Quinn calls from the bed. His hazy hazel eyes focusing in and out. "come to bed?"

"I am." I tell them, still nervous. "Come on, Noah. I'll show you Quinton's room." I lead him across the hall to Noah's room where Fat-Boy is snoring away on the floor. "Thank you for bringing him home safely." I say to him.

He smiles softly. "It's no big deal. He's a good guy. You know?" He pauses before adding, "He cares a lot about you too so try to not break his heart." I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. For one he's starting to become a good friend. And secondly, I know that dude can bang."

A faint smile twitches the corner of my lips. "You're a better guy than you're given credit for." I inform him.

"So is Charlie."

* * *

When I get back to my room I see Quinton lying on my bed in his oil stained wife beater and grey jeans. He grins foolishly at me. "You look utterly adorable." He comments in his drunken haze.

I sigh, closing my door while preparing to deal with his intoxicated self. I have no one to blame but myself though. If I wouldn't have stupidly defended Russell on his fatherhood skills than Charlie and I would of spent a lovely night in connecting on a deeper level. Instead Quinn decided to storm off and go to Noah for solace while I spent hours worrying! "You're so drunk." I tell him, sitting on the edge of my bed.

The blonde crawls over towards me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby." He pouts. God, it is unfair just how adorable he looks right now, even if he is drunk. "Will you cuddle with me?"

Well how can I say no to that? I grab his face, looking into those eyes I've grown to love. "Sure." I place a soft kiss to his lips-ignoring the stale taste of Captain Morgan- before standing up. "Just let me go brush my teeth first."

He nods as I head to the bathroom. When I look at myself in the mirror, I start to freight about cuddling with Quinn. We'll be in my bed all alone. Surely he's way too plastered to want to do certain _activities_. Right? Or will his intoxication just fuel his desire more? A rush of heat flows through me at the thought. How far would he try to take things? How far would I _allow_ him to take things?

I imagine this worry is like teetering on the edge of Pride Rock. You feel a certain high at seeing the world from that perspective, but take a step too far and you fall to your death. Question is, how close to the edge am I willing to go?

* * *

After another good five minutes I gather up enough courage to go back into my room. I realize it's a mistake when I get in there. Quinn is in the middle of removing his dark grey jeans, leaving him in only a pair of green striped boxers. He must have removed his wife beater before I arrived. "Oh dear Lord." I gasp, quickly turning around and shielding my eyes from his rather appealing upper body.

His drunken chuckling rings close to my ears, and when his strong-bare- arms wrap around my waist from behind, I shiver. "You," He murmurs, placing a hot kiss on the column of my neck. "Can look all you want." I feel the wetness of his tongue sweep across my pulse point as I tilt my head back. "I'm all yours."

My eyes roll into the back of my head in pleasure when he nibbles on my earlobe. A moan rips quietly from my throat, but only registers when one of my hands curls itself into thick blonde hair. I tug towards me, anchoring those soft lips closer until his whole, nearly bare, front is pressed against my back. His body heat causes a strange damp feeling form between my thighs. The things this boy makes me feel… "Mm, I-" I stutter. "I can barely stand." My knees are starting to buckle.

Quinn takes a step back before grasping my hand and leading me to the bed. The blood is pounding in my ears as he sits down on my bed and pulls me to stand between his legs. I swallow thickly. He licks his lips as he looks up at me, desire evident in his dark hazel eyes. "Come here." He whispers softly, patting his legs.

A nervous smile takes over my face, but somehow I'm less nervous than before. I swig my legs around either side of him and place my ass firmly on his thighs. I cup his face, keeping him close to me as I breathe in his scent. "How drunk are you?" I question him.

His hot breath sets my body on fire as he glides his lips over the crook of my neck and shoulder. "More sober every second." He whispers against my heated flesh.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I just had to say it. I can't have him thinking I'm not on his side.

"Water under the bridge." He dismisses it before he starts sucking on my neck.

I gasp, tangling my fingers in his hair. "Oh God." There's that tingling sensation again. My other hand grasps his shoulder tightly, kneading the slim muscle underneath. "Baby," I whine in pleasure, gripping his hair that much harder.

Quinn chuckles as he trails innocent kisses back up to my lips. "Yes?" He teases.

Well, I'll show him teasing. I push down on his chest, causing him to lie back on the bed with me straddling him from above. "It's not nice to tease."

He groans when I start to nibble on his earlobe. "Says the woman torturing me." His slender hips adjust under me and that's when I feel the small budge forming his in boxers.

Oh wow. That's definitely new. I scrape my even teeth across his neck before flicking my tongue over his pulse point. Soon, his hand is in my hair and our lips are connected fully. Passion explodes between us as I grind down on him. Suddenly, that small bulge isn't so small anymore. One of my hands is tangled in his hair, as the other one is busy exploring his chest, memorizing every dip and curve of his upper body. He's the sexiest boy I've ever met in my entire life.

I suck his bottom lip into my mouth, and before I can process it, we're flipped over, him hovering above me. His silver chain cross necklace bumps against my chin as he gazes down at me. I grab it, forcing him forward to connect our lips again. A low moan escapes him, awakening an ache in my lower body. I've never experienced something this amazing. His rough hands run up and down my sides as we kiss one another longingly. I rake my nails up and down his back, feeling more wetness seep through my cotton panties at the mere thought of all the muscles burning and working under his skin.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers when we pull away to catch our breath.

I cup his cheeks, listening to his uneven breaths, and study his beautiful face. He's so extremely handsome. "I like you." I admit, even though I'm 100% sure it's obvious. "I like you so much."

He starts to litter gentle kisses on my shoulder, collarbone, neck, cheeks, nose, forehead, and mouth. "I like you too." He licks his lips. "Be my girlfriend?"

"I already am." I tell him with a gentle smile. I kiss him again before running my fingers through his hair. I love it so much. "We should sleep."

He nods, eyes barely open as he lies beside. "We should." He opens his arms for me to sink into, and I do, snuggling my face into his neck. "Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight, my beautiful girlfriend."

* * *

**I know it's short but there's a reason for it. I wanted when they wake up to be from Quinn's point of view. This is my first time writing intimate scenes so tell me how I did.**


	11. Reputation

**Take Care**

**Chapter 11: Reputation**

_Quinn's(Charlie's) Point of View:_

An unhappy groan escapes me before I've even gained consciousness. The light sound of an annoying alarm clock repeats, slowly getting louder. My mind is than my vision as I open my eyes. Brown hair tickles my nose, and when I breathe in the scent of fruit, my memory starts to come back to me. It's jumbled at first, mixing from pouring a drink to declaring Rachel my girlfriend. Then everything in-between sinks in. Our _very _heated make-out session to the morning issue I'm dealing with right now. Oh God, it's right between her beautiful ass cheeks.

"Turn it off." She whines in front of me. Damn alarm! At least I have an excuse to move away from her. I lift my arm off of her stomach and roll on my back, reaching over to smack the snooze button on her alarm. The only bad side is that my other arm is still lodged between the bed and her neck.

I lie there, motionless in my back, and when she realizes I'm not cuddling up to her anymore, she reaches her arm back in search of my hand. When she's can't reach it she wines before rolling over onto her other side to face me. She's sporting that adorable pout of hers. How I wish I could just press out bodies together and seep back into slumber, but my dick wants that _too_ much. He's ruining it for the rest of me.

Her big, brown eyes are still very much full of sleep. She fights a yawn as she curls herself against me. If only she knew how much she was affecting me… "Cuddle with your girlfriend." She says in this cute baby voice she uses on Fatty. The word girlfriend only spurs my lower region on.

She rests her head on my chest, draping her arm across my stomach. "No time." I kiss her head whilst attempting to keep my hips away from hers. "School."

Her calm face dropped, and then panic set in. "I totally forgot!" She yells in this high-pitched tone. She detangles herself from me and gets up off the bed. "You have to leave!" The diva informs me, throwing my clothes at my face. She glances at the clock and ties her hair up. "Oh no. She'll be in here any minute."

"Who?" I ask her, still not getting out of bed, due to my morning problem.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "My _mother_! We always do our morning workout together. Now leave!"

Embarrassment floods through me. "I can't." I say quietly.

"Why not?" Her anger is turning me on more. Uh! What is wrong with me?

"Because-" I clear my throat. "Because it's-" I shut my eyes. Think of something.

"Quinn, we don't have time to argue!" She panics and rips the covers off of my lower region. Then her eyes land on it. Her whole demeanor changes. "Oh."

I bury my face in my hands with a groan. "No." I whisper mostly to myself.

She clears her throat before speaking, "That's… I mean it's perfectly normal to-"

"Stop." I cut her off. "Please, just stop talking."

There's a knock on her door and out of a panic-and also because she already found out about my boner- I force myself up and into her walk in closet. Just as I shut the door, the other one opens. "You're not even dressed." Yep, it's Shelby.

Rachel takes a few seconds longer than normal to answer. "Late start. Just let me change and I'll be right down. "

"Nonsense, I'll wait here." Her mother says.

Why can't she just leave? "Okay!" The younger brunette says a little louder than usual. I suppose she's trying to get me to hear her. "I guess I'll just go to y closet and get my workout clothes!"

I stand in the dark closet, searching for somewhere to hide. I guess I pick a side and burrow myself in the corner, but it's a fifty-fifty shot I'll pick the wrong side. I look around for her workout clothes but everything is so dark. Finally, I just choose a side, praying it's the right one.

When the door at the other side of the closet opens, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. My eyes lock with Rachel's briefly before she shuts the door again. Success.

* * *

After sneaking my way into my room, and kicking Puckerman out of my bed so I could sleep an extra hour, I wake up to Fat-Boy jumping on me and licking my face. "Here." A deep voice echoes in my ears. When I look up, Puck is standing there with a glass of water and aspirin. "Your girlfriend told me to bring this up to you."

I sit up- shoving Fatty off of me- and take the pill since my head is pounding slightly. "Thanks."

He shrugs. "No problem." He smells his armpit. "Think I could borrow some clothes?" It's the least you could do after I brought your drunken ass back home safely last night.

I chuckle softly. Puckerman isn't _that_ bad of a guy when he's not talking to Hudson about Rachel. "Pick anything you want, just none of my boxers, and I swear to God if you even _think_ of going commando in any of my shorts, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"You got it!" He laughs as he searches through my draws.

* * *

The ride to school was quiet for the most part. Puck kept up most conversations, going on and on about my 'piece of shit bucket'- his words. Not mine. He asked why I didn't just let Russell buy me a nice car to which I responded, "I'm not going to accept shit from a man who just cares about his reputation." He didn't say much after that.

Rachel was rather quiet, which is unusual for her. Even now, as she spins her locker combination, she's quiet. "You all right?" I question as I lean against the locker next to hers. She blushes and I automatically know what she's thinking of. "Oh Jeez." I groan. "Please, could we just forget that ever happened?"

Judging by her smile I'm guessing we can't. "There's no need to get embarrassed. I'm aware that boys have certain _issues_ beyond their control." A helpless whimper escapes me. "After all, this morning wasn't the first time it's ever happened around me." She flushes.

"Please, I beg of you not to talk about it." It's so embarrassing.

The brunette pouts. "Why? It's flattering that you get so…" There's that flush again. "aroused by me."

I rub my face with a groan. "It's just plain embarrassing for me though. It's like, you know when we're…" I lick my lips, looking around to make sure people aren't listening to us. "being intimate." I decide on. "You can hide how turned on you are. I can't."

"I like that though." She tells me with a shy grin. "I like knowing how I affect you. It's a turn on." She winks. I laugh lightly, shaking my head. "Won't you quit being so prude?" She giggles. "You might as well stop finding it embarrassing because if we continue at the pace we're on- which I hope we will- then it's going to happen a lot more frequently."

My jaw hangs agape. "Wh-"

"What about frequency?" I jump at the sound of Leroy's deep voice behind me. He furrows his black eyebrows at me in confusion to my jumpy behavior.

I open my mouth to speak but Rachel cuts in. "My frequency of driving of course." She lies effortlessly. "Charlie's teaching me. Isn't that wonderful?"

The tall man stares at me, not at all fooled it seems. "Only someone over twenty-one is legally allowed to teach you." He informs us.

We're caught! I'll never be able to see Rachel ever again. "Oh, daddy don't be silly." She laughs. "Nobody follows that law."

Leroy stares me down before hitting my back one solid time. "Practice after school, Fabray. Don't be late."

"Never, sir." I stumble over my words. He kisses Rachel on the forehead before continuing on down the hall.

My girlfriend laughs at me as I finally relax. "You're so afraid of him."

I shoot her a glare. "He's terrifying!" I defend myself. "And he hates me."

She rolls her eyes, closing her locker. "He doesn't hate you, Quinn." I scoff.

"Yo, blondie!" Santana yells across the hall as she runs over towards me. Rachel stiffens slightly the closer the Latina gets. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Morning, S." I greet her.

Her brown eyes lock with Rachel's for a second. "Berry."

"Lovely morning Santana."

The exchange between the two- though rather awkward- shows that, for my sake, they're both trying to be tolerant of one another. "I need your help, big boy." The cheerio says to me.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Why do I feel like I'm about to be sucked into one of your 'master' plans?" I use air quotes around the word master.

She smirks. "Because, my dear friend, you are." Before I have time to respond, the bell rings. "We'll discuss this during lunch, Q." Then she walks away.

Rachel looks at me curiously. "What do you think she needs?"

I shrug. "Who knows with Santana? Let me walk you to class?" She grins happily with a nod.

* * *

"No." I tell Santana simply. We're sitting at lunch, and she just asked me to go to Puckerman's party tomorrow after the game and pretend to have a threesome with her and some girl named Brittany on the cheer squad.

Her mouth forms a frown. "Why the hell not?" She questions.

I scoff. "For many reasons! I can't just pretend to sleep around. Do you know how crushed Rachel would be?"

The Latina scoffs. "Not if she knows it's fake."

Rolling my eyes, I give her an unbelieving look. "She'd still be upset, S. Why do you even want to do this?" I ask her.

For the first time since I've known her she looks vulnerable. "Me and B are going steady."

"San, that's great!" I tell her with a smile.

"No!" She groans. "I mean, yes it is great, but not for my rep. I'm head bitch in charge around here, and my dating a girl would ruin that." I open my mouth but she continues. "I need you to do this for me. Some of the cheerios have started to suspect things and I need to do something to prove I'm still the head bitch."

I almost cave. Almost. "And you think a _threesome_ will help you seem straight?"

She scoots uncomfortably in her chair. "This girl Allison on the cheerios caught me and B kissing at Puckerman's back to school party. She's been spreading shit ever since. So if I can just convince the student body that me and B only hook up when a guy is between us than that will squash those stupid gay rumors and the slut ones can begin."

"Why would you want that?" I ask her.

The black haired girl shrugs. "Around here, being a slut is ten times better than being a lesbian cheerleader." This time, I cave.

* * *

When I reach my car after practice, both Santana and Rachel are waiting for me. My usually bubbly girlfriend has a scowl matted on her face, her arms crossed. The Latina looks like she's fighting off a laugh.

"I told you I wanted to tell her!" I growl at Santana.

She holds her hands up in defense. "Don't look at me, home boy. Her and B have glee together."

"I _cannot_ believe you Charles Fabray!" I wince at my name. "Here I was thinking that you were so different from other boys! How dumb do I look now? Did you really think that I wouldn't find out about you planning to sleep with two of the most popular girls at this school?! Do you think that little of my intelligence?!"

"Whoa!" I look at Santana. "What the fuck did Britt tell her?"

"The truth!" Rachel cries out. "Something your cowardly ass didn't! I thought we shared something special last night, but I suppose I was wrong." Tears start to form in those broken brown eyes. Oh, no. What have I done? "I'll find my own way home."

When she goes to walk past me, I grasp her arm. "Rach-"

"Let go of me, Charlie!" She yells, extremely upset.

"No!" I yell over her, grabbing her face to keep her from fighting me. "This isn't some damn movie, Rach! You aren't just going to storm off and expect me not to follow after you!" A few tears fall but I fight the urge to wipe them away. "Hear me out first and then if you want to leave after that, then I promise I won't go after you, but I'll go after you every time until you listen."

She yanks my hands away from me, but stays close to me, wiping her small tears. "Fine." She grumbles. "I'm listening."

Where to begin? "Santana is a lesbian."

"Hey!" The HBIC growls, rushing over to me to shove me back. "Don't tell that blabber mouth!"

I glare at my friend. "She isn't going to tell anyone, S." I then turn to my girlfriend. "She's dating Brittany."

Rachel looks at Santana, her face between shock and confusion. Then she looks back up at me. "How does that involve you?"

Santana sighs before explaining. "My rep is a big deal to me, Berry. I don't need to deal with the shit your gay friend goes through, and I sure as hell ain't going to let B go through that torture."

"Half his torture comes from you!" My girlfriend points out.

The darker skinned girl nods in agreement. "True. Like I said, my rep is the most important thing to me."

Rachel rolls her eyes, glancing between the two of us. "You still haven't told me how Quinton is involved."

"He's the only person I've told, besides Britt Britt."

I think the light bulb is starting to brighten inside the diva's head. "So… in order to keep your reputation, you have to seem like a slut?"

Santana nods. "I know it sounds dumb to you, Berry, but this shit is important to me. Obviously, I'm not really going to sleep with your tortured, brooding boyfriend, so could you please just trust us to pull off this lie?"

Everyone is silent as we wait for her answer. "Did Santana Lopez just say please?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. Forgiveness

**Take Care**

**Chapter 12: Forgiveness**

****_Rachel's Point of View:_

I gave them my blessing to go along with that stupid lie. Do I like it? Of course not, but even though I'm not Santana's biggest fan, I can tell Quinn cares about her. Still, that doesn't stop me from sulking about it.

When Charlie and I go home, he goes straight to the shower, leaving me to watch TLC all by myself. Say Yes to the Dress is on, though so I'm entertained. "How was school?" My mother questions me as she sits down beside me.

"Rather uneventful." I shrug. "Glee was fantastic as always though." Her brown eyes practically bore a hole into the side of my face. "Anything else?" I don't say it rudely; I'm just not sure why she's so interested in me right now.

She scoots closer towards me. "I'm just curious about what's going on in my daughters life is all."

"Okay." I say simply, looking to see if anything good is recorded on the DVR.

"Meet any cute boys?" Oh no! _Play it cool, Rach._ I tell myself.

I clear my throat. "I suppose."

She rolls her eyes, obviously not happy with my response. "Oh come on! Last year you talked to me about your crushes all the time! Now it's like pulling teeth with you." She pouts. "Just tell me, is there somebody special?"

Her face is practically pleading me to tell her, but… but I simply _can't_! She'd tell Russell. "No." I lie.

The excitement drains from her face and I just feel awful. "you'd tell me though. Right?"

I swallow thickly, guilt heating up my body. "Y- of course."

She flashes a slightly disappointed smile. "I just want you to know that you can trust me with these kind of things."

Thankfully the front door opens, revealing Russell in his usual work suit. He looks at both of us. "Where is Charlie?"

"Showering I think." My mother answers him, standing up to greet him as he walks over to give her a kiss. "Why?"

He removes his suit jacket before sighing. "Leroy is insisting that all the football players dress in suits on game days and since Charlie doesn't have a proper suit I'm taking him to my tailor."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I thought he had a suit."

Russell scoffs, loosening his tie. "That can hardly be considered a suit. I can't have my boy attending school in that thing."

Before I have time to respond, Quinn starts coming down the stairs, black shorts, shirtless, and drying his soppy wet hair with his damp towel. "For the record, nothing is wrong with the suit I have." He glares at his father.

The older blonde sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Charles, now I've been very patient with you." Quinn scoffs, and Russell just gets plain angry. "Listen here, boy! And listen good! I get that you hate me and that you think I'm the shittiest father alive, and I can't change that, but that doesn't give you any right to disrespect me. _I_ put this roof over your head. _I_ feed you and your damn dog. I'm responsible for you! Rather you like that or not doesn't change it! You _will_ listen to me."

Charlie steps up to him, draping the towel over his neck as he talks. "You're right." I can tell I'm not the only one surprised. "I'll stop disrespecting you." Wow. "When," He continues. "You apologize for not being there for me when I was growing up." Russell seems taken aback. When he doesn't respond Quinton laughs bitterly. "See? That's what makes me a better man than you, Russell. I can apologize when I make a mistake." He glances at me before looking back towards his father. He huffs a laugh and then heads back upstairs.

No one says anything for a long while so I stand up, straighten my out skirt and lick my lips. "I'll go talk to him." When I brush past Russell on my way to the stairs, he's still frozen in place.

Just as my foot reaches the top of the stairs I hear, "That boy, he's just like his mother." It's not said in anger or bitterness, but rather sorrow… longing even.

* * *

I knock on Quinton's door before entering to see him sitting on the ground, Fat-boy in front of him, licking away the salty trail of tears slowly falling down his owner's face. I've never seen him crying before. I don't want to make a big deal out of it so I simply get on my knees behind him and rub his shoulders gently.

He sniffs before speaking, "I want so badly to forgive him." He admits to me, looking at Fat-boy as he lies down across the room. "I'm so sick of hating him. I'm tired of carrying around this hatred with me." I can tell he's still crying by the way his voice sounds. "He just makes it too damn hard to forgive him."

I kiss his hair. "Maybe he can't forgive himself either." I don't say that in defense of Russell. I'm just telling Quinn that it's a possibility. After what I heard downstairs, it seems like Quinton's father is struggling with something himself.

He turns around in my arms, causing my hands to cup his neck softly. Tear tracks are staining his cheeks. His fingertips lightly stroke up and down my stomach in a sign of vulnerability. I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows thickly. "I…" He stops and I don't dare push him. "I _hate_ him. I hate him so much, but at the same time… at the same time he's all the family I have left in this world." He chuckles bitterly, looking down at his hands as they lightly graze around my belly button. It causes a fluttering pattern in my stomach, but I ignore it as I stare at him. "How fucked up is that. Huh? I bet God is laughing at down at me."

I frown. "God's not that cruel."

"Isn't he though?" It's the first time he looks up at me. The white areas of his eyes are reddened from his tears. "He took away _everybody_ from me." Tears start falling again. "Every person that ever loved me died. I-I have no one…"

Without my consent tears well up in my eyes, making it harder to breathe from my throat. "You have me." I whisper softly.

One of his hands comes up to wipe a tear off the edge of my nose. His hazel green eyes search my brown ones. Then he leans forward and lays his forehead on my shoulder. His arms wrap around my stomach seconds later. Out of instinct I spread my legs to wrap around his waist, letting him lift me up and onto his lap. I thread my fingers through his thick blonde hair, holding him close and hoping I'll never have to let go. "You have no idea how much you mean to me." He whispers, rough fingertips twitching against my lower back.

I plant gentle kisses on his hair and forehead. "I care about you so much, baby." My voice is quiet, using my baby voice I use on Fat-boy. I fight a giggle as I say, "Him so handsome."

His laughing vibrates against my throat before he lifts his head up to lock eyes with me. Then the tickling at my hips starts and I'm the one laughing. "You making in fun of me?" He's knows I am because he always says _'him'_ whenever he's speaking to Fats.

"No, no, no!" I squeal, trying to pry his hands off me but it doesn't work. He's too strong. "Stop!"

Suddenly Fat-boy rolls over and stands up before coming over towards us. "Ah!" My boyfriend says, as his dog comes to lightly nibble on his ear.

I giggle. "Get him, Fatty!" Charlie stops tickling me and lifts his hands up to push him away.

"You're supposed to be on my side, buddy!" He laughs. Fat-boy bites gentle on the blonde boys arm. "Owie!" He fakes, making Fats lick him before going to lay down again.

Our eyes meet again after a few seconds and I search for his hands before tangling our fingers. "You're a dork." I tell him.

He shrugs, extending our joined hands at our sides. "I'm your dork." He leans up to kiss me softly, and I release his hands to cup his face. That's when I feel the tiny shadow forming across his jaw.

I pull away to feel it again, scrunching my nose in amusement. "Mm, I like this."

Quinn nuzzles his chin into my hands, smiling. "I could cut you with it."

A giggle escapes me. "Oh I'm so afraid." I tease, wide grin spread over my face.

I'm being pinned to his floor before I can even blink. "Let's see." He whispers seductively. God, him hovering above me is so hot. He leans his face into the crook of my neck and starts kissing it softly, his stubble scratching lightly against my sensitive skin.

I moan softly. "Mm, keep trying." I tell him, slightly out of breath. His hands are palm down on the carpet around either side of my face. I feel his hips sink down against my own until every part of his body is pressed against mine. That hot tongue slips out of his lips and flicks across the hot skin under my jaw. My nails scrap lightly over his scalp, making his deep groan muffle against my flesh.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbles, littering kisses all the way up to my lips. When he pulls away I grip the collar of his shirt that he put on and pull him back down to me. Our lips mash together in this beautiful way that makes me want ever part of him I can have. There's a knock on the door so we reluctantly pull apart. Charlie goes to sit on his bed and I quickly stand up. "Come in!"

My mother walks in seconds later. "Honey, I know you probably don't want to go to the tailor with your dad, but would you be willing to go with me?" She addresses this to Quinn.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Uh, yeah sure. Why not?" My mom smiles. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Of course."

She slips out of the room and Quinn looks at me with that dopey half grin of his. "That mother of yours has some serious bad timing."

I laugh as I head over to his bed to sit by him. "This is true. Are you better now?" I question him. "I know nothing I say makes your past better, but I hope I can make you feel better about now."

He smiles at me. "You help, don't worry." All I can do is smile back.

* * *

My bed dips slightly behind me, causing my hazy mind to awaken slightly. "It's just me." He whispers against my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I couldn't sleep." There's another dip and he chuckles. "Fatty too."

"Mm." I grumble lightly, feeling Fat-boy lick my foot. I laugh softly before tangling my fingers with Quinn's against my stomach. "Just make sure you two are of here out before my mother catches us."

He chuckles lightly against my back as he nuzzles his nose against it. "Set your alarm earlier."

"No." I pout.

"Then I guess we're getting caught." He tells me.

I groan before opening one of my eyes and setting my alarm five minutes early. "There."

"Thank you." He kisses my back.

A smile spread over my face. "You're welcome."

* * *

The beeping of my alarm startles me. I jump up lightly, turning off the annoying noise before hearing a deep chuckle behind me. "You're such a spaz." Charlie laughs, eyes still closed. Fats is snoring on the floor beside my bed.

I turn over in his arms and lean down to kiss his temple, lightly ruffling his blonde hair. "You've got to get up, handsome." I enjoy the wide grin that finds itself across his scruffy face. "Unless you'd like to hide in my closet again."

His hazel eyes open, hazy but as beautiful as ever. His hand glides up my back as he clears his throat. "Give me a minute."

I giggle, shyly looking down towards his hips before back up. "Excited to see me?"

My boyfriend groans, pulling away from me and rolling over on his other side. "Quit teasing me." He pouts like a small child.

"I'm not, baby." I laugh, snuggling up to his strong bare back. I press gentle kisses on his shoulder and neck.

He groans. "You're not helping the issue."

"Maybe I'm helping too much." I smirk, feeling playful.

Quinn squirms out of my embrace before things can ever get good. "I'm just gonna…" He coughs. "I'm gonna go shower."

When he shuts the door on his way out, I laugh.

* * *

I knock on his door before entering, only to see him standing in the full-length mirror fiddling with his tie. We lock eyes through the mirror and he huffs in frustration. "I just couldn't buy a clip on, could I?"

A giggle rumbles through me as I walk towards him. He's wearing a dark navy blue suit, white button up dress shirt underneath it and an undone dark brown tie. "Turn around, I'll do it."

He does so, handing me the material. "How do you know how to tie one?" He questions me.

I pop his collar before lining the tie up under it. "My daddy let me do it when I was younger." As I effortlessly tie his tie I observe that he's also freshly shaved and his hair is mostly the same. I love his hairstyle. It's not that common shaggy hair most guys have. In fact, his forehead isn't covered at all. His bangs are lightly up, slanted to the left but he still has that medium length in the back, giving me something to grab. I smile at him as I put his collar back down.

"What?" He questions me, noting the grin plastered over my face.

"My boyfriend is very handsome." I tell him and he flushes slightly.

He buttons a button on his coat before straightening the fabric out. "Hm, you should see my girlfriend." He kisses my cheek. "Thanks for my tie."

* * *

We leave the house shortly after and when we get to school, all of the football players are dressed nicely, but I think Quinn looks the best. Then again I'm biased.

"Lookin' good Fabray." Santana winks as she and Brittany walk by us in the hallway.

I bite my tongue, not wanting to sound like a jealous girlfriend. I know Santana is a lesbian but I still don't like her blatant flirting with Charlie. Just as he reach his locker, "Hey Rach!" Finn's voice could be heard behind me. I see Quinn tense up.

"Finn, hi." I smile politely at the boy when I turn around to face him.

He flashes me a dorky smile. "I was just wondering if Glee met today." He glances behind me at Quinton, but doesn't acknowledge him.

I can only imagine how unhappy my boyfriend is right now. He's stated on _several_ occasions that Finn Hudson is not his favorite person. "Uh, no-"

The tall brunette boy cuts me off. "Good, because if we did I was just going to tell you that I couldn't make it because of the football game."

"Oh, I know." I nod my head. "That's actually why Glee doesn't meet."

"So you're coming then?" He questions me.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Huh?"

"To the game." He clarifies. "You're coming. Right?"

"Uh… y-yeah. Mhm. I am." I confirm.

His smile widens. "Great! Maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe." I say, trying to give him a subtle hint that this isn't the time for conversation. When he doesn't leave, I start to lose my patience. "Is there something else you wanted?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Yeah… kinda… I was just wondering if you were going to the party at Puck's tonight. Your invitation still stands." He laughs softly.

"We're going." Quinn's deep voice rumbles from behind me. Seconds later his locker slams shut and my wrist is being grabbed. "Now if you don't mind, We've got to go talk to our teacher."

The blonde wide receiver drags me down the hall and into a janitor's closet. "What're you-"

His lips are against mine before I have time to finish. A moan replaces whatever I was going to say anyways. His large hands grip my hips, crushing me towards him. "I hate that guy." He growls against my lips before sliding his slick tongue into my mouth.

After I suck softly on his tongue, he pulls away breathing heavily. "I'm yours." I laugh softly, gripping his tie and tugging his lips back down to mine.

"Tell him that." And we're kissing again, deeply and passionately.

* * *

**Some fluff for you guys before the game and party chapter begins. What's gonna happen? No one knows! Review!**


	13. Super Star

**Take Care**

**Chapter 13: Super Star**

****_Quinn's(Charlie's) Point of View:_

At lunch I went around the cafeteria looking for Rachel. Her friend, Tina told me she would probably be in the choir room so I went down the hall and entered the room. The light was on, but the room was empty. However in true Rachel Berry fashion, music sheets were scattered about the grand piano in the room. I decide to wait for her, sitting on the bench. The white keys call out to me, reminding me of the melody my mother use to ask me to play for her whenever she was sad. I lightly graze my fingertips over the keys, hearing the sound of the keys meld together into a creative pattern. I study the music in front of me, ignoring the lyrics but focusing on the notes. Then I play, feeling a passion rush through me that I haven't felt since I left New Jersey.

"You play piano?" Rachel's voice rings behind me and I stop my actions, turning my face around to look at her. She's holding more papers in her hands, looking at me in awe.

I flash her a playful grin. "I took lessons for a few years."

She sits down beside me on the piano bench and places a different music sheet on the rack. "Could you play this song?"

"I can play anything." I inform her, studying the music notes before playing the first few notes. "Why this song?"

Her tan cheeks flush with a light pink. "Okay, so I saw the last Twilight movie-" I cut her off with a laugh. "Oh shut-up! I had to saw all the others; it was only fair to see the last one. Anyways, the song at the end was really beautiful, and so I thought to myself, 'Rachel, you could sing this song so much better than that girl' and I decided to do it."

Her diva side is quite adorable. "Let me hear the original version." I say and she opens YouTube on her IPhone and let's me listen to it. As I'm listening to the song, I automatically think of a way I can make it sound better. "I've got an idea, if you want to make it more original."

Her face lights up. "I do. That's what I've been struggling with."

She scoots closer to me when I pick up the music. "I'm thinking we erase the guitar completely from it."

"But then it's just too boring with only the piano."

I lick my lips. "What if we add a cello? I could mix up the piano notes a little bit as well. Adding a cello would just make it more… elegant." I decide on.

Rachel looks at me in a way she never has before, a smile playing on her lips. "I like the sound of that. What would you do to the piano?"

"Oh, not much." I inform her. "But instead of it coming in and out like it did in the original version, I'd keep it in the entire time." I remove my blazer and roll up my sleeves. "Here I'll show you." And I play.

* * *

When the last school bell rings I head straight to the locker room and head towards my locker, beginning to loosen up my tie-I leant my blazer to Rachel because she was cold- before unbuttoning my shirt.

"Damn, you ain't even trying to hide it." Puckerman laughs as he starts undressing beside me.

I furrow my eyebrows. "What?"

He points to my neck with a chuckle. "You've got a purple ass love bite. I figured you'd be more discrete since her dad is-Ow!" I punched his arm.

"Shut-up." I growl, casting glances at the team around us. Thank God no one seemed to be listening. I slide out of my button up, leaving me in my wife beater, and throw the expensive material in my locker. "Is it really that noticeable?" I ask Puck in a whisper.

He removes his wife beater before nodding. "It's pretty bad, bro."

I groan, rubbing my face. "I'm going to kill Rachel."

My so-called friend just laughs. "Excuse her for having no self control." I almost laugh, but when I see Finn Hudson, I just clench my jaw.

The quarter back just smiles at us. "Sup?"

Puckerman nods his head towards him. "Ready for the big game, Hudson?"

"Totally." I fight to not roll my eyes. "And I'm totally ready to party at your place tonight." Then he grins. "Rachel said she was coming."

Keep changing, Charlie. I tell myself. I slip my shoulder pads on before my practice jersey. "Dude, when you gonna get over that prude?" Puck asks him.

Normally I would be pissed that Puckerman would say such a thing about Rachel, but since I know he's just doing it to get Finn to back off, I'll allow it. "She's not a prude." Finn says in defense. "She's just… innocent."

I smirk to myself, thinking about the hickey on my neck from said innocent girl. "Fabray." I hear behind me, jumping slightly to see Leroy looking straight at me, then his gaze drops down to the love bite on my neck. Shit! "I need to speak with you in my office."

"Y-yes sir." I nod, watching him walk towards his office.

Puckerman laughs. "You're in trouble."

I don't even respond; I just simply follow my coach into his office. "Shut the door behind you if you would." I do as I'm told and take a seat across from his desk. "Now, as you may or may not know, the team we're playing is fairly good. Actually, that's an understatement. They haven't lost a game in three years." Right about now my throat is starting to loosen up. This meeting isn't about mine and Rachel's _activities_. It's about the game. "There's cornerbacks are extremely fast, making it damn near impossible to complete a pass."

"I'm fast, coach. " I remind him. "Give me somewhere to be, I'll be there five seconds before any cornerback."

He smiles softly at me. "I know you're fast, son. I'm just telling you to remember that they're fast as well. If you see any player going for an interception I want you to cut them off. I don't want one damn interception in this game. Can you do that?"

I nod. "I can do that. Trust me, I don't like to lose."

Leroy chuckles softly before standing up. "You and me both, kid." When he looks at my hickey again he groans. "Also, I'd appreciate it of you told my daughter to be a tad more discrete with her placing's."

"Y-" I stammer, feeling my throat contrast again. "Yes sir."

* * *

After a light practice, the team showers and changes into our uniforms before gathering around our coach. He's dressed up as well in a black suit with a red tie and his usual Titans red cap. "Now I'm not going to sugar coat anything. This is going to be a tough game, but if we want it bad enough we can win! I don't want any of your sorry asses crapping out. We go in strong and come out strong. Hudson, is there anything you'd like to say to your team?"

He stands up, helmet in hand, and clears his throat. "Just like coach said, this game is going to be a tough one, but if any of you want this win as bad as I do then we'll come out on top. Titans on three! One, two, three-"

"Titans!" We all yell, standing up.

Coach points his play sheet at us. "Now let's go out there and win!"

He leads us outside, all of us pumped with adrenaline. The stands are fairly full and at the other side of the field we can see the other team warming up in their black and yellow uniforms. "Fabray!" Leroy yells at me. "Get out there and practice with Hudson and don't you dare drop one ball!"

I nod, putting my helmet on before looking at the quarterback and running towards the end zone. I make a note not to run fast in case the other team is spying. When I catch the ball barely even looking behind me, I hear a loud cheer coming from the sidelines. I see my mother's face for a split second before I glance over there and see Rachel clapping her hands. A big grin spreads over my face as I see her smiling face. I toss the ball back to Hudson. "Water break." I say, making my way towards her, ripping my helmet off when I'm close to her. She's wearing a different outfit from this morning, so she must have gone home with her other father after school. Instead of a yellow shirt and a black and yellow plaid skirt, she's wearing a simple red dress and a very large white bow tied at the waist. She looks adorable. "This is a surprise." I tell her, resting my helmet on the bench.

Her smile is still plastered on her face. "This is actually going to be my first game."

"Yep." Coach cuts in, not even looking up from his clipboard. "Never cared about spending time with her father, yet a cute boy shows up and she's suddenly interested in football."

Rachel blushes. "Daddy, please."

The man looks up at me. "Fabray, finish your water break and get on the field."

I nod. "Yes sir." And go over to the cooler before pouring myself a cup and spitting it out. I wouldn't want to get cramps.

"Rachel, hi!" Finn sweats his way over to her as I take a small sip of my water. "Are you staying for the whole game?"

I try to avoid them, but when my gaze slides over them, Leroy chuckles softly, shaking his head. "All right, Hudson back on field. Why don't you practice a fake out? God knows you need to."

Finn nods and then looks towards me. "You coming?"

"Why would I?" I question him, sitting my happy ass on the bench. "It's a fake out run. I don't get the ball."

The quarterback just goes back on the field to run a play with the rest of the team. "Charlie, don't think you're special. Get back on that field."

I nod, standing up again in front of Rachel. "I am, coach." I reach under my shoulder pads and fish out my cross chain off of my neck before handing it to Rachel. "Could you hold this for me?" I ask her.

She nods happily. "Of course." I put the chain around her neck and make sure the cross is facing the right direction. "Now get out on that field and… catch the ball."

A laugh escapes me as I grab my helmet. "I shall, princess." I wink at her before jogging towards the field.

I'm pretty sure I hear Leroy mutter something like, "Young romance."

* * *

The first quarter goes by fairly easily. We got to defend first, which left me to explain the game to Rachel on the sideline. Puckerman and the rest of the defense does a good job of keeping the team down to a field goal, which means that we're only down by three points.

Offense goes in shortly there after, taking a knee and getting the ball at the twenty-yard line. Only problem is that when Hudson tries to fake out the team, we lose four yards.

"Throw it to me." I whisper to the quarterback before we get ready for our next play.

He shakes his head. "Coach said no interceptions. We'll just run it again."

I clench my teeth. "That's not working." I shove him back. "Don't be a pussy." I taunt with a cocky smirk before running to my position. The play starts and I run off. They haven't double-teamed me yet but I'm guessing that they probably will by the second half. I'm at the fifty yard line when I look back to see the ball high in the air, too high for me to catch unless I… I sprint forward a little more and kick myself off the ground to catch it. The ball falls flawlessly in my arms. My landing is a little less than graceful, but I find a way to juke out the defensive back and run to the forty, thirty, twenty, ten, and… I run with fire all the way to the end zone, listening to the crowd cheer. Denzel, my fellow wide receiver runs up to me, we both hop up and hit shoulder pads, smiling like mad.

"That was sick, bro!" He says, hitting my helmet. The rest of the team follows in suit. Our job is done now so we all head towards the sideline to celebrate with the defense before they have to go out there. I rip off my helmet as I jog behind them, sweat pouring down my face.

Coach grips my jersey and pats my head. "That was a hell of a play, Fabray." He's chuckling, obviously proud of me.

I laugh too, pointing to Finn who's wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel. "That was a hell of a throw Hudson threw."

The brunette guy looks up and smiles, extending his hand to me. "We make a good team."

"Hell yeah we do." I smile back, slapping his hand before sitting down next to an overly excited Rachel a few feet away from everyone else. She scrunches her nose at me, a small grin on her face. "Problem, missy?" I question her, teasingly.

She giggles. "You're just all sweaty."

I scoff playfully. "Well excuse me for making a touchdown!"

Her brown eyes sparkle with joy and I feel my heart expand with happiness at the action. She swallows and leans close to me before whispering, "You look… hot." When I can't help but laugh, a blush covers her cheeks.

* * *

Final score: 28 to 23. Us Titan's won, though it was a fight. After the game the team showered and changed into our blazers and ties. Except Puckerman; he went straight to his house to set up.

When I get out of the shower and change, I head straight to my car only to see Rachel sitting on the hood, her mega watt smile painted across those beautiful cheeks. She takes my breath away more and more each day. Her chestnut hair blows slightly in the wind, framing her face. "Hey there superstar." It takes all my strength not to wrap my arms around her and kiss her senseless. I doubt anyone around would care, but there's always the fear of Russell finding out. Then again, why do I even care what he thinks? She hops off of my newly bought hood and straightens out my tie. "Did I tell you how wonderful you did tonight?" She asks.

I pretend to think about it, knowing she has but deciding to play along. "No, I don't believe you did." I open the car door for her, leaning into her personal space as she leans against the top of my car.

"Hmm," She smiles. "Well you were absolutely fantastic! Who knew you were so talented." I chuckle softly, simply gazing down at her in happiness as I soak up this moment. "Seriously! I didn't even see you look back at the ball half the time."

I look around quickly- not seeing a soul in sight- and kiss her lips to quiet her. "Get in the car, baby." She does so, but only after kissing me one last time.

* * *

This party is insane. I literally can't even fathom how many people are here. Who knew they all attended my school? Rachel, I can tell, is a little out of her element. She's been at my side since we arrived her. Not that I mind though, because I love having her so close to me but it kind of sucks because I can't be as close as my body is craving to be.

I'm about on my third beer when Santana runs up to me. "It's show time, buddy." She giggles.

Automatically, I can feel Rachel's body language tense. "I'll go mingle." She says offhandedly and before I can object, she's gone.

I watch her go helplessly. "I-I'm not sure if I can do this, S." I tell my friend.

The Latina frowns. "You told me you were in, Q. Hell, the midget even agreed."

"Out of guilt." I point out. "I can't just do whatever the hell I want when I've got a girlfriend to think about."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh please. In a week or two you'll be so popular you'll forget all about Berry." She grips my hand and tries to lead me towards the stairs. "Now come on, kid. We've got some love to make."

I get out of her grip and step away from her. "No." I growl. "I'm going to find Rachel." I go to leave but then I turn around, furious. "And for the record, it doesn't matter how popular I am. I care about Rachel even more than I'm willing to admit, so there is no forgetting her." I storm towards the direction my girlfriend did but when I'm not able to find her I go outside in the backyard, only to see her talking to Hudson.

The alcohol in my veins is starting to make my mind hazy, so I walk over to them with aggression. Rachel seems surprised to see me. "Do you not get the hint?" I question Finn, turning him around to face me instead of my girlfriend. "She's not interested."

"Charlie, I've already told him." The tiny brunette tells me.

Hudson looks drunker than I am. He smirks at me. "What's the matter, bro?" He asks, slurring his words. "Afraid she might like me better than you? Afraid of some competition?"

I clench my jaw, balling my fists. "Don't you _dare_ try to threaten me, bitch. I'm not afraid of shit. Especially not a piece of shit like yourself."

His fists swings up and connects with my jaw. "Fuck you!"

"Quinn!" Rachel gasps. I'm raising my fist before I can even think.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be M rated. Not sex, but some smut. Enjoy! Review**


	14. You're Flawless

**Take Care**

**Chapter 14: You're Flawless**

****_Rachel's Point of View:_

Quinton's fist collides with Finn's face before I can protest. As I watch the taller boy fall to the ground, I gasp, covering my mouth with my hands. "Oh my God!"

The brunette groans, his face in buried in the grass. "Pussy." Quinn comments, flinging his hand in the air as if that will ease his pain. "Now stand your drunk ass up and I'll help you upstairs." He goes to grab his teammate, and surprisingly Finn puts an arm around him for support. "Rach, could you help?" My boyfriend questions me.

"I-" Are they serious right now? "Uh, sure." I drape Finn's other arm around my neck, but by the way Charlie is groaning, I'm guessing I'm not much help. We walk through the party, and people are either too drunk or oblivious to notice or they laugh at how wasted their quarterback is.

"Dude," The brunette begins. "I'm sorry for punching you." Charlie laughs. "It's just… I know you like Rachel and I-I like her."

The blonde pats his back. "I know, Hudson. It's okay though because you won't remember a damn thing tomorrow."

"Will he really not remember anything tomorrow?" I ask as we take the first step up the stairs. I glance at the hazel-eyed boy and he nods.

"More than likely not." Halfway upstairs Finn stops moving his feet and gags a little. "Whoa, whoa." Quinn grabs his face. "You all right, man?" Finn shakes his head. "You gonna throw up?" Finn nods. Charlie pats his team captain's chest lightly to steady him and looks at me. "Baby, please go to the kitchen and get a glass of water along with some bread. I got it from here." He says, referring to helping Finn upstairs.

I nod. "Okay, but what kind? I'm sure Noah has wheat and white-"

He laughs. "Whatever your heart desires." I rush downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

When I enter Noah's room I Finn bent over the bed puking in a trash can, Quinton looking through Noah's dressers, and Brittany and Santana in their bras and cheer skirts. "Oh." I say, closing the door behind me, bread and water in hand.

My boyfriend looks up at me and smiles gratefully. "Perfect timing. Give it to, S?"

Santana walks over to me and grabs the items. "Thanks, Berry."

Then a thought occurs to me. "Wait, aren't the three of your supposed to be…"

Brittany laughs. "Nah, Q whimped out. We're doing it with Finn now."

I raise an eyebrow. "_Pretending_ to do it with Finn. I figure it's win-win, win-win here." The Latina tells me. "You and your boyfriend are going to go downstairs in a few minutes and say you walked in on me and Britt with Hudson while we were having sex. This way, I get to keep my reputation, Q gets to keep you, Finn actually _gets_ a reputation, and I don't have to actually have sex with a guy."

"So people aren't going to think you're sleeping with my boyfriend?" I ask just to make sure.

This time the head cheerio raises her eyebrow. "Boyfriend, huh? Is that public knowledge?" She's smirking.

I flush when I feel Quinn's strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I lean back into him, tangling our fingers together over my stomach. "You got it from here guys?" He questions them, referring to Finn.

They both nod. "Wouldn't be the first time we took care of a drunk guy. Just look at my father."

Charlie kisses my hair as he laughs and then detangles himself from me, walking towards the door. "Put in a good word for me!" Brittany tells him as he drags me out of the room.

I look up at the amazing boy. "Thank you."

He smiles down at me with a soft grin on that handsome face of his. "What'd I do?"

"You chose me over your reputation." I inform him as if it's obvious.

The blonde stops walking a few steps before we reach the bottom of the stairs. "I'd chose you over anything."

I smile wide. "Even Fatty?" I tease, giggling.

He chuckles. God, I love his laugh. "Well hopefully I'd never have to chose." We step out of couple mode as Noah approaches us. "Hey man, me and Rachel went upstairs to use your room, but it was occupied." He lies, smirking.

Noah laughs. "By who?"

"Santana, Brittany, and Hudson." My boyfriend informs his friend.

The Jewish boys jaw drops. "No fuckin' way!" He yells, rushing past us and upstairs. "My boy is losing his V card!"

Charlie laughs as a few football players follow. "Wait," I grasp his forearm in a panic. "Won't they realize it's a lie when they walk in?"

He shakes his head. "I told Santana to wait forty seconds before her and Brittany make sex noises. I also locked the door on my way out so they can't get in."

I smile. "Well didn't you just think of everything?"

"I do try."

* * *

Hours went by and eventually, after a few Smirnoff's on my part and several beers on Quinn's part, we made our way upstairs towards the master sweet, having previously asked Noah if we could sleep in there until morning. Our kisses started off slow and sensual at first, but somewhere between his light groping of my sides and my own eager hands removing his tie, an intense inferno started to build, burning low in my belly with every slow roll of his hips against mine.

The blonde settles his hips between my newly spread thighs and moves that hot mouth of his over my breath dampened neck. I can feel his arousal press against my dress, straining against his slack. My tiny hands start working on his button-up, desperate to feel his bare chest against me. With every button that pops undone, my fingers slip inside, feeling the thin material of his white wife beater instead of soft skin. But underneath that flimsy cloth, I can feel the heat radiating off of him and I just want to dive into the unknown and feel everything there is to feel with this boy.

When I get down to the bottom of his shirt, I grip the white fabric and un-tuck it from his pants, going for the last two buttons, but then Quinn lifts up, sitting back on his knees, still very much between my legs, and shrugs off the shirt and slides the wife beater off his head for me before descending down onto me again. The weight of his body on top of mine is suffocating in the most erotic way possible. I lightly graze my fingertips over his sides, causing him to shiver and groan. "God." He whines, rolling his unruly hips down harder against me. "You're such a tease." He chuckles goodheartedly.

If I wasn't so turned on, I'd blush. When I feel his rough hands skim the zipped of my dress, I look at him. "Take it off me." I whisper, out of breath when I pull away from his addicting lips. "J-just the top part. I'm not ready for…"

He kisses me gently. "I know" His hand grips the zipper and as he pulls it down, my heart beat speeds up. Nervousness surrounds me, but at the same time I'm excited to see his reaction to me. He grabs the straps, leaning back softly on his knees as he lowers the material until it reaches my hips. He licks his lips as his eyes cascade over my tan skin. "You're…" I'm holding my breath. "Flawless." He decides on, eyes roaming over my chest. "You're just absolutely flawless."

My heart swells as he lowers his body back down against mine and kisses me with so much care I think I might just combust of pleasure and happiness. His warm skin pressed against mine has to be the best feeling I've ever felt in my young life. I slide my tongue into his mouth, massaging his with my own as my hands rub over the slight definition of his abs. I can feel him clench his stomach every time my nails scrape over the muscles.

His lips are everywhere after that, heading towards my chest but never actually going there. "You can touch me." I whimper into the darkness, causing him to look up towards me.

I feel him swallow nervously. "You sure?"

Charlie is always so amazing when it comes to this. He's always respectful and is always trying to make sure that I'm okay with what we do. I nod my head. "Yes, Quinn." I moan when he dips his head down to kiss my cleavage. Apparently he doesn't need to be told twice because his hands lift up from my waist and cup my breasts in his hands before squeezing firmly. My back arches into the action as wetness forms between my legs. "Mm!"

His tongue dips down between my chest, slick and hot, which only reminds me of the similar hot and slick issue between my own legs. One of my hands grips his hair, keeping that mouth against my breasts. My body is burning from the inside out, sweat forming between us. I crane my neck to nibble on his ear the way he likes. I'm rewarded by his fingers pinching my nipples over my bra. I gasp and wrap my arm fully around his neck.

This boy drives me crazy. "Quinn," I whisper breathlessly.

"Hm?" He asks, not moving his face away from my skin.

I swallow down another moan. "Let's switch." I plead silently. If he keeps doing what he's doing, then I'm not sure I'll have the power to stop him.

Something I said catches his attention before he lifts up to look at me, breaths ragged. "Like, you straddling me?" I nod my head. He kisses me again before rolling off of me and lying on his back beside me.

"Just, give me a second." I say, trying to regain composer. I can feel him trying to catch his breath next me, and when I think I've gathered enough strength, I hike up my dress, that's in all reality barely covering me, and straddle his hips.

Quinn's eyes slides up my body at the same speed his hands do. I make sure to arch into his firing touch. "I don't know how I got so lucky." He whispers, shocking me enough for my eyes to flicker to his.

Instead of responding verbally, I simply lean down and kiss his neck hungrily. His hands drop from my body and onto the bed, a long low groan escaping those lips. His excitement is pressed between my legs, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't pleasurable every time it brushed against my clit. I slowly slide down his body, kissing, licking, and sucking all over his skin. My lips glide over his abs with ease, tongue sliding out to taste it.

His arousal is pressed against my chest as I'm exploring his stomach. "Fuck, baby." He moans, a strong hand threading through my hair. "If you keep this up, I can't promise I'll be in control of my actions."

My even teeth scrape across his abdomen, causing a sharp intake of breath from him. "Who says I want you to?"

This is a new side of me, one not even I have seen before, but it feels so wonderful to just lose myself in this moment. When I sit up on my knees and go to unbuckle his belt, he stops me. "Whoa, hold on." He grips my wrists, sitting up himself. "What do you think you're doing?"

I flush, looking into his lustful eyes. "I thought that was fairly obvious."

He cups my cheek softly with his free hand before leaning our foreheads together. "I don't think we're prepared for… _that._"

"No," I shake my head. "I wasn't suggesting we make love. I was just going to give you release." I inform him.

My boyfriend groans slightly before shaking his head. "Another time." He offers. "Before we take that step, I want both of us to be ready."

I lick my lips, openly lusting over his body. "I'm ready." I assure him. My body is humming.

"Please?" He begs. "Just trust me on this?" I pout, but nod my head anyways.

My insecurities sink in. "D-do you not want me that way?" I question him.

He chuckles as if that's the most absurd thing he's ever heard. "Baby, I'm pretty sure you can feel just how much I want you nearly all the time. This isn't about physically wanting you, because I want you more than anything. This is an emotional thing." He takes a deep breath before speaking, "My mom always told me to wait until I was _in love_ with a girl before we ever did anything intimate. She never tolerated men using women for just their own selfish desire, so she wanted to make sure I never would." When I don't reply, he sighs. "I know, it sounds weird and I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything but anything is possible in the future and I really don't want-"

"No." I cut him off. "That's the probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

A smile flashes over his face before he stands up off the bed and picks up his button up from the floor. "Here." He offers it to me. "This will probably be more comfortable to sleep in than that dress." Which is still down. I make a point to fix that before I stand up and walk towards the master bath to change.

* * *

**How'd I do with the smutish stuff? I know this chapter was short, but that's only because the next chapter is the big unvailing of Faberry's relationship. Wonder how it'll go. Review for me!**


	15. Binge

**Take Care**

**Chapter 15: Binge**

****_Quinn's(Charlie's) Point of View:_

Days pass after Puckerman's party, then weeks and- before I even have time to blink- four months zoom by with days filled with school, work, and secret looks between Rachel and myself. Nights are consumed with intimate conversation and even more intimate touches, both careful not to cross that line until we're sure of our feelings.

Ever since my arrival to Lima, Rachel has been in the forefront of my life. Progressively she's started to become the only root I've got left in this unfair world. Now, I'm not saying this is in any way a bad thing, but it does have its times when it feels like it's just leading to my demise.

The way she makes me feel is unlike anything I've ever felt before. When my mother passed, I found myself starting to become numb. Sure, I've had my moments of sorrow and pain, but then the numbness came, and I thought for sure I wouldn't ever feel again. It wasn't until I saw Rachel that I figured out what it felt like to really breathe again. But that's crazy, right; that one look into those seas of brown can awaken every cell in my body? In theory, it sounds impossible, but it happened, and it's been happening every day since.

Going public with our relationship terrifies me for one reason and one reason only: Russell. Because I care so deeply for her, I'm frightened that opening up about our secret will get back to Russell and then he'll kick me out, try to put me back in the system and into foster care somewhere far away from his girlfriend's daughter. Sure, I hate Russell's mere existence, but he did make a good point a few months ago about providing for me a roof over my head, clothes, and most of my food, plus Fatty's food as well.

I can't be taken away from that girl. If I could stay away from her, I would have before our feelings developed. Rachel thinks I'm being dramatic- maybe I am- but then again, she has nothing to lose.

Another thing I can't quit thinking about is _her _feelings towards _me_. She says she 'adores' me, and although that's great to hear, I can't help but feel slightly disappointed. I'm not quite sure I know what I want her to say, but I feel like I shouldn't want more. Not right now, at least. Yet, every time she smiles at me, the word _love _just pulsates inside my heart.

"Take a break already." Burt chuckles from above the car as I'm under it, replacing the breaks.

I smile just as I'm tightening the bolt. "I've almost got it."

He opens the mini fridge in the corner from what I can hear. "You're a genius with a car, I'll tell you that much."

"Breaks are easy." I remind him with a laugh.

"Agreed, but installing a system and replacing a transmission all in one day is insane for a kid your age. Is there anything you don't know about cars?"

Thinking about my great uncle Charlie, I smile sadly. "Not that I know of." I'm convinced that if he hadn't of died when I was so young, that I'd be doing even better than I am now with vehicles.

"Where'd you learn it?" Burt asks me when I finally slide out from under the Audi.

I stand up in my grey jumpsuit uniform and wipe my hands with my red cloth. "Most things I got from my great uncle before he pasted, but some I learned while repairing my mom's old car."

He nods, tossing me a coke as he leans against the mini van we're supposed to fix tomorrow. "What kind of car was it?"

"1991 Honda Civic."

The bald man laughs. "What color?"

I open the can and drink some. "Red."

"A classic car fan like yourself must of enjoyed fixing it up." He's referring to my Mustang, which still needs that paint job. Oh well, at least she's got a hood now.

Had my mother not died in her Civic, I probably would love it, even though it was a piece of shit. "I wouldn't exactly call it _classic_. Shitty, sure, but not classic."

My boss just smiles at me. "Sounds about right. Do me a favor? When Kurt stops by here soon, tell him I'm in the office." He points to the room in the back.

I salute with my towel. "Yes sir." As he leaves, I chug down the rest of my coke and then walk over to my car before popping the hood.

"Hungry?" The angelic voice makes me grin. I turn around and see a beautiful brunette walking towards me with Kurt beside her.

Shrugging, I dab my face with my rag. "Depends on if it's vegan or not."

My girlfriend giggles, bringing her hand in front of her, holding a Wendy's bag in her grasp. "Baconator with extra bacon work for you?"

"You didn't!" I grin, softly grabbing it from her and looking inside her.

She stands on her tippy toes with a smile. "I did, so kiss me for being such a caring girlfriend."

A laugh escapes me, but I lean my head down to kiss her lips softly. "Thank you." I mumble against them.

"Mm, you're welcome." She whispers against mine before kissing me again.

"Not that seeing you two kiss isn't the highlight of my day or anything, but where's my father?" Kurt questions us. After introducing me to all of her Glee Club friends, Rachel informed me that they all knew of our relationship, to which I responded she was the worst secret keeper ever, but I've since gotten over it.

Once I'm done kissing Rachel, I point to the back room. "Paperwork." Then the diva is kissing me again.

Now these moments, I love. It's like she can't get enough of me and it's such a turn on. "You're so cute all dirty." She smirks at me, one hand going to play with the end of my hair and the other going to fix her smudged lip-gloss.

"I'll never shower again." I tease, making her laugh before backing away from me.

"Eat." She orders, patting my stomach. "And hurry up, because ballet wore me out and I'm ready for my own dinner. The only reason I didn't go straight home afterwards is because I couldn't go long without those lips."

I laugh. "And Kurt didn't want to bring you all the way home and then have to come back here?"

She shrugs, knowing I've caught her. "That may be true, but I still went by Wendy's and got your very un-vegan friendly dinner." I'm tearing into the wrap over it and taking a bite before she finishes that sentence.

* * *

The next day at school I'm sitting with Santana at lunch, discussing how I feel about going public with my relationship with Rachel. She, yet again, brought the subject up claiming she hated lying to her own mother about the boy who treats her so amazing.

It made me feel guilty, and even though I fear Russell's reaction, or more so his actions after finding out, I can't help but feel like we should go public. "Don't let her guilt trip you into shit." My Latina friend tells me. "If Britt were trying to guilt me, I'd put her in her place real quick."

I scoff, knowing that's untrue. Santana is whipped. "Yeah, okay. She's not guilt tripping me, per say. She's just tired of hiding. She's tired of lying to her mother, and I can kind of get that. If my mom was still alive, I wouldn't like hiding anything from her."

"But that's your mom. This is your piece of shit father you're living with. Let's face it; he hasn't been the nicest man alive since your arrival. Hell, he barely even speaks to you from what I've seen." He works a lot so he doesn't really spend time with anybody, but me especially.

Another bite of my fries are placed into my mouth and swallowed before I respond. "He can disapprove all he'd like. I don't give a fuck. It's him kicking me out that I fear."

She cuts me off. "Don't feed me the whole, 'I can't live without the hobbit' bullshit, because it's exactly that: bullshit."

"Shut-up." I grumble. "It's not that I'm physically incapable of living without her. I just don't want to. But, what if he contacts the judge and I'm sent into the system? God knows where they'll send me."

The cheerio laughs. "Q, you're seventeen. If he wants to kick you out, just get emancipated or whatever all that legal separation is, and then you can live alone."

I roll my eyes at her insane idea. "And where the hell would I get the money for that?"

"Didn't you get, like, a shit load of money when your great uncle and mother died?"

"I don't get it until I'm eighteen or…" I smile brightly. "Emancipated. You're a genius!" I grin.

She leans back in her seat happily. "Duh!"

Behind my friend, I see my girlfriend, Kurt, and Tina walking towards the table. Kurt and Tina take a seat beside S, but Rachel walks around in order to sit her cute self right next to me. "Hey, handsome." She says playfully.

I place a loving hand on her thigh, feeling my heart expand at her mega watt smile. "What's up?"

"Don't let her happiness fool you." Kurt says across the table, causing my gaze to leave my beautiful brunette's and towards the well-dressed guy. "She was just pouting up a storm."

I shoot her a concerned look, leaning closer to her. "What happened?"

She waves it off. "Glee club stuff."

My eyebrows knit together. "What happened?" I repeat.

"We don't have enough members to qualify for sectionals." Tina explains, hand under her chin.

The cheerleader across from me rolls her eyes. "How gay."

I squeeze Rachel's thigh, drawing her attention towards me. "How many people you need?"

"Right now all we have is Kurt, Tina, Finn, my friend Artie, Brittany, Mike, Matt, and Mercedes, and myself of course.

"Well of course." Santana cuts her off in a mocking tone.

Rachel ignores her. "We need three more just to qualify." She says sadly.

After looking around to make sure Leroy isn't around, I rub her back gently. "I'm sure you'll recruit enough people, Rach."

She laughs, slightly bitterly. "Do you realize how long it took to get the people we have? Charlie, at the rate we're going, we probably won't qualify for sectionals for another four years, and by that time I'll be graduated!"

I try my hardest not to laugh at her tantrum. "You don't know that. People could join."

"Why don't you join?" Kurt suggests, making milk come out of Santana's nose as she laughs hysterically.

"Would you?" Rachel questions, hope sparkling in those eyes that melt me.

Santana must see me thinking about it because she throws a tater tot at me. "Fuck no, Q! Glee club is for losers."

The brunette frowns. "Popularity is just a false sense of power."

"You wouldn't say that if you were popular." The Latina bites back. "Charlie, you're started to build up your social status, do you really want to ruin it all because of the midget?"

I shoot her a glare. "First of all, shut-up. And second, I don't know." I shrug. "I'll think about it. Okay?" I look at all the people around me, all expecting something from me.

Rachel nods. "That's all I ask." I go back to eating my lunch. "Though, I must say I'd rather sing with you than Finn."

* * *

My beats are in, connected to my keyboard as I revise my Glee audition melody. Yes, I've decided to audition, and even got Puckerman to help me, since he also plays guitar. Rachel is doing her homework across the hall, so I shouldn't have to worry about her coming in. I want it to be a surprise next week when I walk into the choir room.

I informed Santana of my choice and she just laughed before hanging up. I think a part of her wants to join Glee club so she can be with Brittany, but I doubt she'll ever admit it. "Even though the moment passed me by, I still can't turn away." I groan, slamming my fingers down on the keys and removing my headphones.

"Why'd you stop?" His rough voice makes me jump, and I clutch my chest as I look up at him, standing in my doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Goo Goo Dolls. Right?"

As I nod my head, he walks in, taking in my bedroom. "You like them?"

He chuckles lightly, looking at a collection of CD's I kept. "They're my favorite band. You heard Iris?"

"Well of course." I laugh. "It's probably their best song."

"It's my favorite song. Ever." He admits before taking a seat on my bed. "You like music? Performing and stuff?"

I shrug one of my shoulders. "The only time I ever performed as my middle school talent show." I tell him.

He grins, reminding me a lot of my own grin. "How'd that go?"

I think back to it, remembering my mother's angry rant when I got third place. I decide, that maybe it's time to share a part of myself with him, besides his DNA. "My mom was pretty livid when I got third." He starts laughing. "She demanded a recount, and when they refused her, she told me it was fixed after that."

"God, that sounds like her." He says, almost as if he's remembering his own memory of her. Then he clears his throat, suddenly all-business again. "I was thinking, that maybe you and I could do something this weekend, or whenever you're free to spend a day with your old man?"

"Uh…" I think about denying him again, but then I think about how much easier it would be to go public with my relationship with Rachel if Russell and I form some kind of relationship before hand. It might give me some incite into how to go about it. "Yeah. How's Sunday for you?"

He nods his head. "Good. Great. Sunday is perfect."

I grin softly, offering some kind of peace. "Sunday it is then."

The blonde man bids his goodbye shortly after, and an hour later, after she's completed her homework, Rachel makes her way to my room where she takes it upon herself to look through my photos that got shipped here a few months ago from storage.

"Aw! Look how adorable you were!" She giggles, showing me a picture of me in my Halloween costume around the age of five. I was dressed as Peter Pan, and my mother? She was Tinkerbelle. "Who's beside you?"

I smile at the memory. "My mom." I laugh. "I told her that I couldn't be Peter Pan without Tinkerbelle, because then I wouldn't really be Peter, so she dressed up with me."

Rachel laughs, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "That's cute." She reaches into the box again and pulls out a picture of my mother and me at the last football game she ever got the chance to attend. I'm still wearing my uniform and she's wearing her football mom windbreaker. "This looks recent."

"That was taken four days before she died." I inform her, taking it to study for myself. A smile spreads over my face. So bittersweet. "She loved that damn windbreaker. My old coach made a joke that she should be his assistance because she never left the sidelines."

My girlfriend laughs, leaning her chin on my shoulder. "She sounds wonderful, Quinn." She says softly.

Her arm slinks around my own and tangles our fingers together. "I wish you could have met her." I admit. "You would have gotten along."

Soft lips press against my shirt as Rachel holds my hand tighter. "I have no doubts about that."

Instead of putting the picture back in the box, I lean to the side and place it next to my alarm before turning towards my beautiful girl. "Only bad thing about her was that she hated Fatty."

Rachel pretends to be shocked. "Who in their right mind would hate Fat-boy?" She questions me as he snores away next to us on the bed.

I laugh. "Someone who had to potty train him." She laughs with me, going with me as I lie down on my side. I scoot my face closer to hers, wrap my arm loosely around her hip, and take a calm breath. "If you only knew how I felt about you." I say, nuzzling my face into her warm neck.

"Well, I can guarantee it's not even close to what I feel about you, mister." She says in the slight baby voice she knows I love.

I lift my head to meet her eyes. "Can I be really honest with you right now?"

Smalls hands stroke my cheeks. "Always."

Her big brown eyes are so caring and warm that I just want to fall into them and never return. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." I whisper softly, feeling vulnerable- naked.

"What way?" She questions just as quietly, sliding her fingertips up and down my neck.

I swallow thickly. "Like I'm falling in love." She doesn't respond verbally, but when her lips descend on mine I can tell she's falling too, rather she's ready to admit it or not.

* * *

Two days later, everything changes. Rachel and I get home from school on Thursday and see Russell and Shelby in the living room. The blonde man is pacing back and forth with his arms crossed as the older brunette sits quietly on the couch.

Russell locks eyes with me, anger bleeding through them. "Good, you're home!" He grits out. "Come sit. We received some rather _interesting _news from Carol Hummel today. You know her, don't you Rachel? Finn's mother?"

"Oh, uh…" She looks at me nervously before back at him. "Yeah-yes, I do."

My girlfriend makes her way over to the couch where my father instructed she go, but I stay put by the door. "What'd she say?"

I glance over at Shelby who isn't saying a damn word. That's when I know exactly what's going on. They've found out. "It's not what she said, really, but more of what she asked me." I swallow hard as Russell shoots daggers through me. "Seems as though everyone knew about your little relationship but me."

"We can explain-" Rachel begins, but I cut her off.

I step closer towards my father, hand forward. "We were planning to tell you. I.. I was planning to tell you. If you're going to blame somebody for this, blame me." I tell him.

"No." Rachel cuts in, standing up and stepping over to me. "No blame will be placed on anyone. Nothing is wrong with what we're doing." She informs Russell.

The blonde laughs bitterly. "Nothing wrong? That's rich. Am I the only one who sees how messed up this situation is?" He looks towards his girlfriend. "And don't even get me started on your father's involvement in this. As a parent, it was his duty to inform me of your 'relationship'." He uses air quotes. "Your mother is no better."

"You knew?" Rachel questions her mom, who simply nods.

"Hey!" I snap, pointing a finger in his face. "That's your girlfriend you're talking about. I don't care how pissed you are at her, she deserves your respect."

He shoves my hand out of his face. "You're one to talk about respect, Charlie! You've been screwing her daughter under my roof!"

"I haven't once slept with her." I growl, stepping closer to him, but Rachel grabs my hand.

"Baby, don't." She whispers softly.

He smirks at me, anger evident in his eyes. "You're seventeen, Quinton." He reminds me and I clench my jaw. "I thought you'd at least have the decency to go after someone your own age. Fifteen is a little young. Don't you think? Unless you like them that way."

I throw him a left upper cut before I can think and when he drops to the floor without a fight, I notice the near empty bottle of whiskey on the fireplace. "Has he been drinking?" I question Shelby.

She nods, standing up to go to his aid. "He's been on a binge for a couple days." She informs us.

My eyebrows furrow. "Binge?"

Rachel licks her lips, eyes showing guilt as her mom speaks. "H-he's an alcoholic, Charlie."

Why do I feel sadness at her words?

* * *

**So this is my favorite chapter so far, but I'm also nervous about it. Tell me what you think and review!**


	16. Handsome Disaster

**Take Care**

**Chapter 16: Handsome Disaster**

"He…" Quinn stutters, looking like he's seen a ghost. Then he just turns angry. "He's a juice head?" Green hazel eyes dart towards me. "And you knew?" When I don't respond and look down to my feet he rubs the stubble on his chin, betrayal painting his features.

"I didn't know _how_ to tell you." I begin in my defense. "For all I knew he hadn't touched a drink in months." I go to grab his hand but he yanks away, holding his hand up.

"Just don't right now." He grumbles.

My heart aches. "Charlie…" Out of instinct I go to grab him again, only this time he doesn't pull away. My hands grab his face to get him to look at me. I know his mother died because of a drunk driver so I can only imagine how sick this information makes him. Unshed tears are forming in his eyes when his hands grab my wrists and forces them away from him.

His voice is rough with emotion. "I'm bringing him to his room and then I'm leaving-"

"No." I cry out, similar tears forming in my own eyes. "Please don't leave…"

"Don't make me stay." He pleads, shutting his eyes tight.

What more can I do? I nod my head even though he can't see me. "Okay."

He opens his eyes, but only to look at his father. "Mind if I uh…"

My mother shakes her head. "Not at all." My boyfriend somehow hoists his father's arm over his shoulder, listening to the light half awake grunts from the older man as he drags him up the stairs.

When they're out of sight I turn to my mother, watching as she gathers up all the liquor hidden around the living room and heading towards the kitchen. "So you knew?" I ask, following her. If I wasn't so hurt over Charlie I'd be so angry with her. "How could you know and not saying anything?"

She begins to pour the alcohol down the drain. "I wanted you to tell me, which I gave you the opportunity to."

I furrow my eyebrows. "When did you ever-"

"Remember a few months ago when I asked you if you met any cute boys that you might like?"

"A few mon-" My eyes widen. "You've known that long!"

Her voice grumbles with a chuckle. "Honey, even if your father didn't tell me, I would have caught on by the way you look at him." Am I really that obvious?

Wait! "Dad told you!" Now I'm directing all my anger towards him. "I _cannot_ believe him! How dare be betray my trust like that!"

"We are co-parenting. With us there are no secrets."

I'm about to respond, but then something hits me. "Wait, then why didn't you tell Russell?" Not that I'm complaining, because obviously Quinn was right about his reaction.

She sighs as she places every single bottle in the recycling bin. "While I don't believe in secrets in relationships, you are my daughter and nothing take priority over that. Like I said, I was waiting for you to come clean about it. I didn't want to push."

"So…" I begin, following her back into the living room. "…You don't have a problem with my relationship with Charlie?"

Her brown eyes reach mine, reminding me of my own. "The only thing that bothers me is that the two of you are living under the same roof, but since Charlie has nowhere else to go and you switch houses often anyways, I don't see your living situations changing."

I lick my lips. "Well, I want you to know that we're not… _intimate_." I cringe at my own words. "And I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to think that when we were alone in his room or mine, we were doing… it."

She smiles gently. "I didn't think you were. I wouldn't expect my fifteen years old daughter to be having sex, but before you do I'd appreciate it if you asked me to put you on birth control. I'm not naïve enough to think that you'll be waiting until marriage, but I at least hope you'll wait until you're in love, otherwise sex just isn't worth it."

"Done." I smile, happy with how well this is going. At least Charlie and I have one parent on our side, not counting my fathers. I still have to discuss the importance of trust, which they broke!

"So," She starts, patting the spot on the bed next to her. "tell me, is he good to you?"

My heart flutters at the question. "Amazing! He's the best, mom: so sweet, caring, and romantic. Imagine all those boys in love stories and times that by five and you have Quinn." A frown forms on my face. If only he wasn't so upset with me…

Footsteps are heard as Quinton makes his way downstairs, Fat-boy following behind him. "Where are you off to?" My mother asks him.

He's not rude enough to ignore her. "Me and Fatty are just going for a walk." Fat-boy jumps with excitement at the word.

My mom nods. "Be back by dark. Your father will probably be awake and sober and I'd like for all of us to talk things through, figure out what our next move is." The blonde nods, throwing his hood over his head and heading out of the door, Fats in tow. I just stare at the door, heart slowly crumbling. "Well are you going to follow him?" She asks me once he's left.

I look at her with confusion. "He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Take it from someone who has let her boyfriend deal with things on his own. Go after him."

A few more moments pass before I stand up, sprinting out the door and down the street to where he's slowly walking with Fat-boy beside him.

"Charlie!" I call out, running faster, but he doesn't turn around. "Quinn!" Still nothing, but Fatty turns around and sees me, stopping in place to wag his tail. Quinn turns his head to the side to scold him, but when he sees where his dog is looking he takes his ear buds out and waits for me. When I reach him, I hop up lightly to wrap my arms around his neck and cling to him as if my life depends on it. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for not telling you about your dad. Please don't run away from me."

His arms wrap around my waist tightly. "I'm not running." He informs me. "I just… need to escape from it all."

I want to understand so badly, but as I pull away from our hug I can tell he's on the verge of some kind of emotional breakdown. "Hey," I say as he tries to walk away again. Thankfully my grip on his hand prevents that. "Talk to me."

And… break. "What do you want me to say?" He yells, stressing his anger with his free hand. "I'm holding on by a thread here, Rach." He struggles to get out, tears begging to fall freely from his eyes but he keeps them at bay somehow. "If it weren't for alcohol, my mother would still be alive, still breathing, still striving for the both of us, but guess what? She's buried six feet under in Jersey, rotting away in a damn coffin that _I_ had to pick out!" The veins in his neck are bulging out and his usual pale face is turning red as tears fall freely from my eyes. "He's an alcoholic; the guy that killed her is an alcohol who's now rotting away in prison for the next fifteen years for manslaughter. And Russell knows that! He knows and yet he's downing a fifth of Captain Morgan when he knows he's addicted." His own tears are now falling. "And not one damn person, not even _you_, had the decency to tell me about his problem!"

"Would it have made a difference?" I question him, feeling anger heat up my veins. "No. It wouldn't, because he'd still be an alcoholic and he still would have relapsed."

The blonde is shaking his head and I don't understand why. "He-he talked to me when I put him on the bed. He said he relapsed because of _me_." The hurt on his face shatters my heart. His tears are coming down at record speed as he speaks. "He said that every time he looks at me all he sees is her. I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do with that? _'Sorry, pops for looking so much like the girl you left behind for a better life!'_ Fuck that. Fuck _him_! If I wasn't here, he wouldn't have relapsed and if someone had the balls to tell me about it maybe I could have helped before he ruined his sober streak."

There's an emotion in his eyes that I've never seen him direct towards Russell. "Y-you care about him. Don't you?" He clenches his jaw, making me soothingly stroke his cheeks. His hazel eyes are avoiding any kind of contact with my own."It's okay if you do, Charlie. He is your father."

A scoff escapes him, but he leans into my touch. "So much of a dad. I shouldn't care about him. I-"

"But you do." I confirm, cutting him off. "And that's okay. Maybe…" I try to tread lightly. "Maybe you can help him."

He licks his lips and for a moment we're both quiet. "Want to go to the park with me and Fatty?"

I nod my head eagerly and we begin to walk. A few houses later, he searches for my hand and tangles our fingers. Fat-boy is ahead of us, peeing on various plants and sniffing the ground as if he's on a hunt. "How's your mom feel about us?" My boyfriend asks out of nowhere.

"Oh. She seems rather fine. Did you know she's known from the very beginning?" I ask him, still in shock myself. "I mean, we weren't exactly that secretive but-"

He huffs a laugh. "You mean _you_ weren't that secretive. I told two people. You told the entire glee club."

I slap his arm playfully as he chuckles. It's nice that we aren't arguing anymore. "Oh hush! Speaking of Glee-"

"Here we go." He rolls his eyes, smiling.

I politely ignore his comment. "Are you going to join?"

After a few steps he finally answers, "Guess you'll find out." He smirks down at me and my heart flutters. It's been doing that a lot lately and only when he's around. I keep thinking back to the day that he told me he was falling in love with me. I wonder if he still feels like that after what happened today. "Back to your mom though. I'm serious. How's she feel about us?"

My shoulders shrug. "She said she didn't have a problem with it, only with us living together but she said that since I trade houses every other week that it's not big of an issue." I pause. "Do you think Russell will have a problem with it when he's sober?"

This time his shoulders shrug as we arrive at the small park. Fat-boy runs to chase a bird that flies away when it sees him. "It could go either way really." He looks at me. "The outcome is the same no matter what though."

"And what's the outcome?"

He smiles that gorgeous smile I absolutely adore. "We'll be together." The way he says it- with so much confidence- makes me swoon.

* * *

When we arrive home around five-thirty Russell and my mother are both on the couch talking quietly. There heads crane to look towards the door. The blonde man doesn't look quite as angry when he motions for us to sit in the love seat beside the couch. "We need to talk."

"They know, honey." My mother says, gently stroking his arm.

I grip Charlie's hand tight as he leads me over to sit in the living room. He sits closer towards our separate parents, probably to protect me in case emotions run too high with the Fabray men. "I realize that I didn't exactly handle myself accordingly earlier when I confronted you two about your… relationship." That's an understatement.

Quinn holds up his free hand to halt his father's words. "Can I talk before you go on?"

Russell nods softly. "If you'd like, sure."

"I know you might not agree with it or even understand it, but I'm asking you as a man to respect my choices, our choices." My boyfriend puts it flawlessly.

The older blonde stiffens slightly. "With all do respect son, your choices may not always be the best ones and my job as a father is to make sure you don't make the wrong choices."

"To an extent." Charlie reminds him. "If I'm shooting up heroin or ruining my life, yes, you should correct those choices, but all I'm doing is dating a girl that I'm in love with." Wait, what?

"What?" Russell asks.

"Wait, love?" My mother questions.

I'm too busy sitting here like a deer in the headlights. Quinn looks like he just processed what he said and sighs softly. "Shit." He mutters, rubbing his face. Then he turns to me, ignoring the parentals. "I uh… I wasn't thinking-"

His dad cuts him off. "You two are in love?" He asks, directing the question towards me.

My mouth open and closes several times. Am I in love? Is that even possible with how short of a time we've been dating? He does make me feel something I've never felt before but I'm not sure if it's love or not. However, my heart swells at the mere mention of it. "We're getting there." I decide, my voice soft but firm.

Russell looks like he's at a loss. My mom is shocked to say the least and Quinton looks like someone just told him he won the lottery. His grin is contagious and suddenly, this doesn't feel so far away from love at all. "So," The older Fabray begins. "what are we to do about the living arrangements? I don't like the idea of you two living with one another. I won't willingly give you a place to have sex."

"We haven't-" I begin but my mom stops me with the lift of a hand.

"We'll figure it out when you get back, Russ." She says gently.

Both Quinn and me furrow our eyebrows. "Go where?"

Russell looks both of us in the eyes. "I've decided to go to rehab."

* * *

**Another short chapter I know, but I've been suffering from a little bit of writer's block. Not to mention I fractured my wrist, but I think I'm past my writer's block so next chapter should be up by the weekend. Review if you will. **

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, ****favorited, and most importantly reviewed. You're the reason I keep this story going. After this one is finished I'm going to start another story called 'Guardian Angel' where Quinn and Rachel will both be girls. Tell me if anyone would be interested in it or if I shouldn't even waste my time.**


	17. Dad

**Take Care**

**Chapter 17: Dad**

****_Quinn's(Charlie's) Point of View_

"Fat-boy, quit! No. No! Stop! Quinn!" Rachel hollers from our bathroom. I speed up the steps, towel in hand, and when I poke my head in the door I see my girlfriend pouting in her bathing suit while in the bath tub with Fatty on top of her.

A laugh escapes me as I set the towel down on the toilet and get on my knees in front of the tub. "What'd he do?"

"He keeps licking my armpit!" She frowns.

My smile doesn't even falter. "Are you wearing deodorant?" I question her, removing my own shirt because I know he's just going to get it wet.

Her brown eyes scan over my upper body in obvious approval but she shakes it off and looks up to my eyes. "Of course."

"Then he's going to lick your armpit if it's not covered by a sleeve. He's a sicko." I remind her, popping the lid on his shampoo and squirting it all over his wet fur. I try to keep my eyes away from Rachel and her bright pink bikini but it's proving to be a challenge.

She giggles softly, rolling those hypnotizing eyes of hers. "He's so weird." She says as I scrub the shampoo into his coat. He starts licking her chin, making her laugh harder. "_Him_ loves Rachel." She mocks.

I smirk softly. "Not as much as him love daddy." Fatty wags his tail and cranks his neck to lick my temple. "Aw, yes! Him love daddy the best." She looks at me with a biggest smile on her face. It's been two days since our parents found out about our relationship and things have been relatively peaceful. A few rules have changed, naturally: if we're all alone in the house we can't go into either one of our bedrooms together, if we are in either one of our rooms when our parents are home we must keep the door open, and we can't sleep in the same bed _ever_. But the last rule was a rule from the beginning so it's not a huge adjustment.

Russell is supposed to leave for rehab tomorrow evening so we've been doing things together until then. Tomorrow we're supposed to go to the shooting range and to lunch. He's been different lately. Maybe it's because he's sober, but he seems to be actually enjoying my existence.

"Hand me the-the-" Rachel smiles and hands me the tuber ware we're using to rinse Fatty off. "Thanks."

She dips her hands into the slightly dirty water and lifts them up to rinse some of the water off my dog. "So if you're Fatty's daddy, then who's his mommy?"

When I look at her, she's fighting a smirk by biting her lip. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Those deep eyes sparkle with playfulness before she turns back to Fatty. "You want me to be him mommy, Fats?" She asks him, making him wag that deathly tail in excitement. She giggles. "Daddy a mean ole' mister. Him don't want me to be your mommy." There's that damn fake pout. "Daddy mean."

I growl, lunging forward to get close to her lips. "Mommy mean." I groan before kissing those plump lips I've been deprived of all day.

Rachel smiles happily, lifting her hands from out of the water and over my jaw, anchoring my lips closer to hers. When her hot tongue slides out to tease my bottom lip I feel Fatty's tongue scrap against my cheek. I pull away, facing my dog. "Aw, him wanna kiss daddy." I pet his big head lovingly. "Him jealous."

"All right, hurry up and let's finish so that I can complete my homework." The diva tells me, separating Fatty and me.

Someone knocks on the slightly open door and enters. Both Rachel and I look up to see my father standing there. "Giving Fat-boy a bath?"

"Rachel too." I joke, splashing some water at her. "I figured it was time."

"Whatever." The brunette shoves my hand away. "You're a jerk."

Russell laughs. "Well after you're done, both of you come downstairs. I've got something for you."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Something for me?" He nods. "What is it?"

The older man smirks. "Guess you'll see." Then he leaves.

Rachel gives me a wondering look. "Someone is his own daddy's favorite."

Rolling my eyes, I splash her again. "Just hand me the damn smell good conditioner." She does as told, fighting a laugh.

* * *

After Fatty's bath, we all head to my room where I give her one of my black button up dress shirts to cover up most of her body and slip into a pair of my black sweatpants. She's in the middle of rubbing the towel over her damp hair when we hear Russell from downstairs. "Get down here already!"

"Goodness your dad is excited." My girlfriend laughs, throwing the towel in the hamper across my room. Fatty plops down on his doggie bed with a comfortable sigh. He's always lazy after a bath. "Ready?" She asks.

When I observe her entire form, my mouth waters. The black material is baggy over her, stopping a little above mid thigh, showing off the tone muscle underneath. Her damp hair is clingy loosely around her shoulders that easily slip into view when the collar of my shirt slides off it momentarily.

She walks by me with a sexy smirk and rubs my bicep. "Later, mister." I groan in desire before following her downstairs.

My jaw drops when I see the black grand piano placed by the fireplace with Russell standing beside it, a shit eating grin covering his face. "W-what?" I question in disbelief.

"Well?" He asks me, sliding his fingers over the side. "It's a beauty. Right?"

I'm within reaching distance of it before I can even blink. "It's…" Expensive. Un-necessary. Random. Expensive.

Thankfully, Rachel cuts in. "How much did it cost?"

My father waves it off. "You make money to spend it. Right?" He addresses his attention to me. "How do you like it, Charlie?"

Now I'm sitting down in front of it. It's so _grand_. "I-I don't even know what to say…"

"Well," The older man begins as I run a fingertip over middle C. "I know you're into music and everything so I figured that you'd like it. I just wanted to do something nice for you before I went off to rehab."

He now has my undivided attention. A smile spreads over my face. I swallow thickly, debating it over in my head before I say, "Thanks dad."

* * *

"It was really sweet today; what happened between you and your dad." Rachel tells me as we cuddle in my room, Fatty snoring away at our feet.

Yes, she snuck in here. It happens on the occasion. "It's a big adjustment." I remind her. "Just because he's nice to me one day doesn't mean-"

She cuts me off. "Won't you just be happy for a few minutes?" The brunette asks, weaving her fingers through my hair. "I'm happy _for you_. I think you and Russell could be good friends with a little time."

I shrug as I slip a leg between hers, pressing our bodies closer together. "We'll see what happens." She rolls her eyes, only half serious. "And I am happy, thank you very much. I'm happy right now in fact."

Rachel smirks and trails a short fingernail down to the waist of my pants. "How happy?"

"Oh, you play _so_ dirty." I growl, kissing her lips while I let her gently explore over my sweat pants.

Her knuckles softly graze over my, now, semi hard member. She's biting her lip when I look up at her face again. "I could get dirtier." I lick my lips, my breath hitching as her touch becomes firmer. I clench my eyes shut and try to take deep breaths so I don't lose control of myself. "I could get _very_ dirty." Her heavenly tongue swipes out to lick the shell of my ear. My hips push into her pleasuring touch.

"Mm. You're so unfair." I whimper, sliding my hand under _my_ shirt that she's wearing and feeling her warm back. There's a grip down there and I gasp, clenching my eyes shut tighter. "Fuck, baby."

When I open my eyes I see her brown deep orbs widen with an emotion I've never seen from her. "You're so…" She bites her lip. "…equipped."

Through my lustful haze, I manage a chuckle. "Only you would choose a word like that."

Her eyes don't falter, as don't her actions. She's slowly sliding her hand up and down the straining member. I'm now officially fully hard. "What do you want?" Her voice is soft, vulnerable.

I bite my bottom lip as I look at her. "You." The reply is simple and yet it says everything that needed to be said before we progress into what I hope we're progressing into.

Rachel isn't dumb; she knows how I feel about her. Hell, I said it in front of our parents. But we haven't talked about what it means for our relationship. All I know right now is that I'm so in love with the girl beside me and I'm aching for her touch.

Soft lips spark against mine in the most sensual way. A soft sigh escapes the brunette's lips when I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling gently. "Can I touch you?" She whispers against my lips. I simply nod, moving my lips to her jaw, placing hot open-mouthed kisses over the sensitive flesh. "I meant _under_ your clothes." She clarifies.

Again, I nod. "You can do whatever you'd like to me, baby." I murmur before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

Her brown eyes find my hazel ones, a million questions running through them. "You keep saying that." She informs me. "Do you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Rach." I tell her.

Vulnerability shines through those dark eyes. "It just seems too perfect to be real."

My hand moves to cup that beautiful face of hers. "Nothing is perfect." I say. "I'm not perfect, our lives aren't perfect, but when you're in love, everything seems perfect."

She moves her hand off my lower region and grabs the back of my head before crushing our lips to one another's. I moan, adjusting my lower body to press against hers. When she pulls back, she's grinning like an idiot, an adorable one though. "I'm so in love with you it's not even funny." She admits, holding my gaze.

The heart inside my body swells with happiness and I roll her over, settling myself on top of her and kiss the hell out of that girl. Her hands slide around me to grip my back, kneading the muscles beneath my skin.

My hands slide under her shirt and begin gently exploring her smooth stomach, not daring to go any higher than her rib cage though. Her body is lethal, I swear by it. The tan flesh makes my mouth water. The way it begs to just be touched, tasted, and adored kills me. My hips grind down against hers in desperation. If I don't stop soon, I won't be able to.

She releases my tongue and her lips descend a trail of hot kisses down my shoulder and collarbone. Her nails are clawing lightly at my back. I literally can't take it anymore. I move one of my hands down under my sweat pants and boxer briefs before grabbing my dick and freeing it from any restraint. My moan echoes throughout my room.

Her gasp rings in my ears seconds later and when I look at her, her gaze is fixated between my legs. I feel one of her hands leave my back and then she's gripping me firmly. The sensation is wonderful. "Mm." I moan. Slow, painfully slow, strokes begin. I swallow thickly. "It's dry, baby." I tell her.

Our eyes meet. "Wh-"

I cut her off. "There's lotion or uh, spit." I swallow nervously.

The most erotic thing happens. Rachel releases my member and brings her hand up to her face and licks her palm before bringing it back down to me. "Is that better?" She questions me, her strokes becoming faster, making my stomach tighten.

A nod of my head suffices as a reply. Her thumb swipes over the head and I absolutely shudder. "Dear Jesus." I suck in through my teeth. I slowly thrust my hips into her hand.

Rachel smirks, pumping faster and lifting her head up to kiss me. "You feel so good." She mumbles against my lips.

I'm nearly panting against her mouth. Pre-cum slips out of the head, providing more lubrication. "You sure you've never done this before?" I question her, starting to see my orgasm approach.

My girlfriend giggles softly, moving those additive lips to my neck. "Never."

"Baby, I'm real close to-"

She cuts me off. "So do it."

I grit my teeth, fighting away the urge to explode all over her stomach and hands. "It's messy." I inform her, clenching my eyes shut as she roughly strokes me. It feels so damn good.

Her tongue laps over my pulse point. "Cum for me, Quinn." And I explode. White spurts of cum flow out of me and onto my black button up shirt that Rachel is wearing. I bury my face into the crook of her neck with a loud, long groan of pleasure. My bones feel like jelly as I flop down beside her, spent.

"That. Was. Great." I pant out.

Rachel smirks at me, completely ignoring the fact that my cum is covering part of her shirt. "Just wait until I use my mouth." I whimper helplessly. Being in love is awesome.

* * *

"What song are you going to audition with?" Russell asks me as him and me eat at Randy's BBQ. We both ordered the ribs.

I lick the sauce off my fingers before answering. "I was thinking Name by the Goo Goo Dolls, but it's still up for debate."

He nods, drinking his water. "Well you'll make it no matter what song you sing."

We're both silent for a moment before I just have to ask. "Are you nervous about going to rehab?"

The man shrugs softly. "I'm not really nervous. I'm more anxious than anything." He takes a bite of his rib. "I'm really just worried about how Shelby and Rachel are going to fare in my absence. More so Shelby than Rachel, because she has you to take care of her."

I smile softly at his words. "I'll look after Shelby too. Not that I think she'll need it, but still." He doesn't respond so I go on. "After all, I did take care of my mom until she died."

At the mention of her he tenses up. "You did." He agrees.

"What is that?" I question him, furrowing my eyebrows. "I know it might be sore subject and all, but if we want any form a relationship in the future than you'll have to get pasted the subject of my mother."

He shakes his head softly, chuckling. "You've got that fire inside you that she had." I'm officially confused. One minute he's tensing up when I mention her and the next he's telling me how much I'm like her? "Those eyes of your too. The spitting image of hers."

"I-"

The older man cuts me off. "I loved her, Charlie." He admits, looking me right in the eye. "I know you may not believe me but I did. She… she was my everything."

"Then why'd you leave her?" I ask him. "Why send your father when you knew she was pregnant?" My anger is showing, but if we have any possibility of building a father-son relationship then we need to have these conversations.

He swallows a gulp of his water. "I had two choices in life. I could either go to Yale and take over the business or I could run off with your mother and be disowned from everything. Now those were the two choices your grandfather gave me. I picked me."

"And left a child without a father." I remind him, bitterness in my voice.

"I actually thought she aborted you." He says shamefully. "That's what my father led me to believe. I searched for your mother after I got out of college, but she was long gone from this place and her dad had passed while her other mother couldn't even remember her own name. I-I didn't know what else to do so I ran the business. I expanded it and threw myself, my life into my work. I never knew you even made it out of womb, Charlie or I would have been there."

I feel myself about to cry so I shake my head. "We'll uh, we can talk about this after you get back." It's not that I don't want to hear the story. I'm just not sure if I believe it… or maybe I just don't want to.

* * *

The cab is here when I bring the rest of Russell's luggage out. Him and Shelby are hugging, tears in her eyes. Rachel is standing off to the side, a sad smile on her face. "It's only a few months, honey." My father whispers in his girlfriend's ear. "I'll call you every day."

She pulls away from him as I hand the cab driver the bags. "I know, I'm being stupid. I'm just going to miss you." They kiss softly and she frowns before stepping away so Rachel can hug him.

"Try not to drive her too crazy. Will ya?" He asks my girlfriend, hugging her tight.

Rachel laughs softly, tears forming in the rim of her eyes, but she attempts to hold them at bay. "I'll try."

They separate and them he approaches me. He doesn't go in for a hug like he did with them, probably because he doesn't want to cross any lines. So I go in for one, smiling a sad smile as I pat his back. I close my eyes, and it hits me that this is the first time in my entire life that I'm hugging my father. I fight back my own tears at the emotional weight I feel. "Make me proud, dad."

I feel a tear hit my shoulder and when he speaks his voice is rough. "I will, son."

* * *

**So this chapter was mostly about Russell and Charlie's relationship. Next chapter will be a lot of fluff and sexy times between Rachel and Quinn so be ready. Also a big thanks to every single one of you. I honestly probably wouldn't update as often if it wasn't for all those who review every chapter. It's such a big inspiration. Next chapter will be up sometime this week. Review if you will!**


	18. Public

**Take Care**

**Chapter 18: Public**

****_Rachel's Point of View:_

"You're over reacting." He tells me as he eats his cereal dressed in a dark grey long sleeved shirt and blacked jeans. It's morning- the morning that we're going to 'come out' about our relationship to the whole school to be more specific- and when I merely mentioned the idea of postponing it, Quinn flat out refused which of course morphed into an argument. I told him that the school is going to ridicule him and throw slushes in his face.

I drop my jaw. "I am _appalled _that you would say such things! You don't know the monumental implications that will take place once the school body knows!"

My mother laughs as she eats her omelet. "Honey, you are being a tad dramatic."

I stomp my foot, pouting. "You both don't understand!"

Charlie wipes his face with his sleeve before speaking. "You're right." He admits. "I don't, and I don't care. Let the school talk. Let them think anything they want. Let them stare, talk, gawk. I. Don't. Care. It's that simple, baby."

My pout deepens. How am I supposed to worry about this when he's being all sweet and perfect? "Fine, I admit that some of the students at our humble schooling center won't be bothered, but due to social status, everyone who 'matters'," I use air quotes. "is going poke fun at you for dating the Glee Club loser. I'm just thinking of you and your reputation."

The blonde turns lightly in the bar stool and offers his knee to me. "Come here." He says, and of course I'm around the bar and sitting on his lap in a few seconds. "Now look," He begins, rubbing my knee through my jeggings and looking into my eyes. "I've said this once and if I have to say it again- which clearly I do because you refuse to let this go- I couldn't care less what the people at school think of me. As long as I have you next to me no one else's opinion matters. Got it?"

I take a deep breath. "Got it." I agree reluctantly, but if there's anything Quinn Fabray is it's stubborn.

My mother raises an eyebrow at us. "Someone won a disagreement against Rachel Berry?" She questions, taking a sip of her coffee. "Should I alert the press?"

* * *

On my way to Quinn's locker after second block I spot him talking to Jacob Israel, also known as the school's own specialized paparazzi. Charlie and I were late this morning so we couldn't walk into school holding hands like we originally planned but he told me we were definitely showing obvious affection after second block since our first blocks were too far away from one another's to do so properly without us being tardy.

"H-How can you even say that!" Jacob asks, shock in his scratchy voice. "Halo has better graphics and it's more creative." One of the things I absolutely adore about Quinn is that he talks to pretty much every clique you could imagine. Nerds, jocks, cheerleaders, emo kids, punk rock kids, it's like he fits in everywhere.

My boy smiles softly, putting things into his locker. "I'm not saying it's a bad game. It's got it cool features. I'm simply saying that Call of Duty is more like actual war and I just like it better. Plus it has more guns to my liking. Also, the shit you get to do is so unreal. I wouldn't survive half of it."

"Exactly!" The Jewish boy says. "It's unrealistic."

"Sorry to interrupt." I begin, smiling shyly at Quinn.

The blonde's grin widens at my voice as he turns his head to look at me. "You? Never. I was just telling Jake here that Call of Duty is so much better than Halo."

I smile at the memory of him playing Call of Duty online on his Xbox. He would get so pissed whenever he died. "You do love yourself some Call of Duty."

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my hair. "Not as much as I love my girlfriend though."

My stomach knots up in both nervousness and excitement. This is it. As of right now we're officially a public couple. I force a smile in Jacob's direction, gauging his reaction.

It's worse than I expected. His face turns a beat red as he stammers helplessly. "Y-y-you mean that-"

"We're together." Charlie cuts in firmly. "Have been for… how many months baby?"

"Um… four if I remember correctly." I stumble. "Almost five."

Quinn is grinning wide when I look up at him. "That sounds about right."

Jacob furrows his eyebrows before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I-Isn't that incest of some form?"

I open my mouth but the blonde cuts me off. "No, and if you go spreading that bullshit lie around school I won't be responsible for my actions. I'm a nice guy, Jake, but I'll protect Rachel at all costs." Is it bad that I fell my panties dampen at his angry tone? No? Oh, thank God because it's making me wet.

The poor Jewish boy holds his hand up surrender. "Whoa, whoa. No need for threats. You got it, I won't tell anyone about the…" He swallows thickly. "relationship."

My boyfriend shakes his head. "No. Tell people. Just leave out the lie about it being incest. Got it?" The shorter boy nods quickly. Charlie pats his shoulder. "Thanks, man."

When Jacob leaves us I look up at Quinn nervously. "By the end of the day everyone will know." I gnaw on my bottom lip.

Hazel eyes lock with mine as both of his forearms rest their weight on my shoulders. "Do you still love me?" He questions.

I roll my eyes at the question. "Of course I do."

Soft lips lean forward to press a calming kiss on my forehead before he leans his own forehead against mine. "Then everything is perfect." He grins.

My fingers grip the lappers of his faux leather jacket. "How is it possible for you to be so nonchalant about this?" I question him, not bothering to think about those people walking past us. Since Jacob knows we're officially out anyways. I can smell Quinton's cologne, making me bite my lip again.

"I'm not nonchalant." He defends himself softly, nuzzling his face into my neck. "I'm nervous too. It's a big deal for us to go public," He starts laying sweet kisses across my face and neck. "But I can't spend the rest of my high school career fighting off the urge to do this." And he kisses me- gentle and faint- perfectly. "I love you." He whispers against my lips.

The tardy bell rings and I giggle when he growls. "Isn't this what we tried to avoid earlier?"

He nods. "Two tardies in one day. Your father is just going to be thrilled." I laugh as he walks backwards towards the office, rushing forward to grab his hand and following him there.

* * *

It's lunchtime and Quinn is nowhere to be found. I have absolutely no idea where he is! His phone goes straight to voicemail every time I try calling him. I'm at a loss of what to do and at this time I really need him because people won't stop talking about our relationship.

Amanda, a cheerleader walks up with two other girls behind her, hands on her hips as she glares at me. "Are the rumors really true?" She questions me.

"What rumors?" I ask, playing dumb.

Her brown eyes roll, obviously not my biggest fan. "The rumors about you being Charlie's little slut?"

My jaw drops, anger seeping into my veins. "Is that what lies people are spreading about us?"

One of the girls behind her cuts in. "They're actually saying that you're dating."

Amanda swipes her bangs to the side. "Whatever. Same thing." Her eyes roll again.

"It's none of your business either way." Kurt jumps in, in my defense.

I send him a small smile as a thank you. "It very much _is_ my business. He's on the football team- hell, he is the football team- and we can't have him dating a loser at the bottom of the totem poll. Now can we girls?" They shake their heads. "Exactly."

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes at her words. I wish now more than ever that Quinn were here to defend our relationship. "So?" One of the girls asks in a demanding tone. "Are you fucking him or not, man hands?"

My hands aren't manly. I look down at my lap as a tear falls down my cheek. I refuse to let them see me cry. So instead of taking their abuse I stand up, head still down and run to the bathroom.

When I get there I try calling Charlie again, but I still get his voicemail.

_"Hey, it's Charlie. Leave me a message and I'll call you back."_

I wipe a tear away as I leave him a voicemail, "Hey, Quinn." I try to hide the fact that I'm crying but I don't think it's believable. "Uh, it's lunch time and I can't find you. And I…" A small sob escapes me. "I really just need you right now. Call me back. Please." When I hang up the phone I sob again, crying in front of the mirror. I thought that all the teasing was over, but obviously it's not. Why are people so mean? All I'm doing is dating a guy I love and those girls hate me for it?

The bathroom door opens and Amanda comes in, slushy in hand. I gasp as she chuckles softly. "Aw, going to cry in the bathroom? How cliché."

All the dignity is now gone. Just lovely. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

She shrugs, as if teasing me is indifferent to her. "The way I see it is, you're dating Charlie, who is- let's face it- _way_ too hot for you, and we just can't have that. Can we?"

I look at the slushy in her hand, cringing at the memory of how exactly that feels, when the door bursts open and my dad is standing there with Brittany by his side, smiling widely. Amanda turns around and drops the slushy. "Principal Berry." She flashes him a fake smile.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as I watch the slushy spread about the tile floor. "Save it for my office, Miss Carson." He ushers her out, shooting me a look to see if I'm okay. When I nod, he leaves.

Brittany claps her hands together. "Just in time. Oh gosh, it's like a movie! We took down the bad guy. Or girl in this case." She laughs. "I saw you at lunch and I went to get your dad. Kurt told me you probably went to the bathroom to cry so we just came here. I had no idea Amanda would follow you, but it's kinda like I'm a superhero!"

Nodding my head in agreement, I step over the purple slushy puddle and go to leave the bathroom. Today has just been complete shit. "Thank you very much, Brittany." I force a slight smile before exiting the bathroom. When I look down the hall I see Quinn step out of the Spanish room. Anger boils in my veins, and only explodes when he has the audacity to smile at me. I poke a finger in his chest when he's close enough, feeling new tears prickle my eyes. "I _cannot_ believe you!'

He furrows his eyebrows. "What'd I-"

"Oh, I don't know!" I lie, seething. "Just left me to deal with all the rude and foul comments about our relationship." Yep, the tears start falling and when he goes to wipe them away I slap his hand. "Don't!" I growl. "Don't you dare try and act like everything was fine. You-you told me that you'd be by my side all day today! You promised me that you wouldn't let anyone say anything negative about our relationship. Yet, there I was during lunch getting torn down and called horrible names and you were nowhere to be found!" I scream.

"I was-"

I shake my head. "I don't care where you were or what you were doing! You weren't there, after I told you multiple times that I'd need you today, you still weren't there." Tears are falling freely at this point and his confused face just pisses me off more.

"Baby-"

I yank out of his grasp. "Just leave me alone, Quinn." I say softly before walking towards my dad's office. I'm so not going to my last class today.

* * *

As I sit in the choir room awaiting everyone's arrival, I regret even coming. I just know Finn will end up asking about Quinn and me, and at this point I'm not even sure if we are together anymore. He hasn't called or even texted me. Doesn't he care at all?

When they come in, person by person and greet me, I simply wave them off, silently telling them I'm not in the mood to talk. Then Mr. Schue enters. "All right guys. Everyone get up!" I furrow my eyebrows. "We're going to the auditorium."

"Why?" Finn asks, confused.

The teacher smiles. "Someone is auditioning. They've requested to preform in the auditorium."

Everyone, even though it's reluctant, does get up and we head to the theatre. There's a wooden stool in the middle of the stage and the stage lights are on. Me and the entire Glee club take seats on the first and second row. I'm actually rather curious to see who's auditioning for Glee.

Then I see him, guitar in hand, and I'm not sure what to think. He sits on the stool and positions the guitar before clearing this throat. "I uh… I was working on a song during lunch with Mr. Schuester, but due to recent events I've changed it." Hazel eyes connect with mine for a moment before he goes so. "So I hope it's still good." He starts strumming his guitar as the song begins.

The lids of our eyes blinded to the stars outside

staring at the clocks upon the wall

she thinks about the bitter words

we said tonight

wishing I would be the one to call

and tell her I'm wrong

tell her it all

tell her I feel just how she feels

tell her to me, she's everything

I've let you down

words won't fix this now

but I'll make it up to you another way

I'm sorry

I want you to know

I won't let go

if the world turns, I know we'll find a way

I'm sorry

I'm driving down this street that leads back to your place

I'm praying if I knock you'll let me in

the lights are off, you could be gone

maybe it's too late

I'm contemplating words I want to say

tell her I'm wrong

tell her it all

tell her I feel just how she feels

tell her to me, she's everything

I've let you down

words won't fix this now

but I'll make it up to you another way

I'm sorry

I want you to know

I won't let go

if the world turns, I know we'll find a way

tell her I'm wrong

tell her it all

tell her I feel just how she feels

tell her to me, she's everything, oh

I've let you down

words won't fix this now

but I'll make it up to you another way

I'm sorry

tell her I'm wrong

tell her it all

tell her I feel just how she feels

tell her to me, she's everything

I've let you down

words won't fix this now

but I'll make it up to you

I'm sorry

I want you to know

I won't let go

if the world turns, I know we'll fïnd a way

* * *

**Drama! I know I promised you guys some sexy ****smut but I couldn't resist the chance to do this chapter first. I promise that _next_ chapter will be full of sexy times for these too. I just had to get Charlie into Glee club and have their relationship go public first. Tell me what you think! Next chapter should be up before next week. Review if you will! :)**

**Oh, and also one of you pm'd me asking if I had a Tumblr, Twitter and/or Facebook. I do have a Twitter. I actually just got it. If you guys want it I'll post it next chapter but if not I'll just pm that person back what it is. Let me know that too!**


	19. Sexier

**Take Care**

**Chapter 19: Sexier**

****_Quinn's(Charlie's) Point of View:_

I stop playing and then the applause starts. Rachel doesn't clap though, which only makes me feel more like a dick than before when she screamed at me, then stands up and starts walking out of the auditorium. "Rachel." I call out but she keeps walking. "Rach?" I continue, hopping off the stage with my guitar in hand and following after her.

Rachel is nearly halfway down the hall when I reach her, grabbing her hand with my free hand and spinning her around. Her actions surprise me. Instead of turning around to yell and possibly slap me, she wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face into my chest. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I wrap my arms around her entire body. "No, baby. I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you." I tell her, kissing her hair.

Today has been an overly emotional day for her; even with her being her drama queen self. She pulls away from me slightly, wiping away a stray tear. "No, no. You were trying to set-up this perfect surprise for me and without even letting you explain yourself I went off."

"It's been a tough day for you, Rach." I inform her, looking down at the broken girl in front of me. "I should have been there or at least had Santana to watch out for you." A small laugh sneaks it way out of her. "I'm the one who's sorry. Forgive me and we'll just forget this shitty day?"

She opens her mouth to talk but _someone _cuts her off. "Hey Rach!" Why does he insist on calling her that? I take a step back from her and turn around to see Hudson jogging towards us. "Mr. Schue told me to tell you that we're in the choir room now." He's grinning like he didn't just see me and Rachel holding one another intimately.

"We'll be there in a minute, bro." I tell him, hiding off my anger that he's here. Seriously, can't this boy take a hint?  
Hudson furrows his eyebrows at me before looking back at Rachel. "Are you all right?"

"She's fine." I answer for her. "We're kind of in the middle of something right now."

The dumbass still doesn't back off. "Are you sure?" He asks Rachel.

I clench my jaw until my girlfriend grips my hand in hers to calm me. "I'm sure Finn. We'll be right there." Hudson still doesn't look convinced but walks away anyways.

I roll my eyes when I turn around to look at Rachel. "He's obsessed with you." I growl.

The brunette laughs and slaps my chest. "Stop it. He is not."

"It's obvious, baby." I tell her. "You'd think after what happened today, us going public and all, that he'd back off. Apparently not."

A smirk morphs itself on her face. "You're sexy all jealous." She winks.

This time when I roll my eyes, I'm smiling. "So do you forgive me for today or not?" I question her as she grabs my hand and leads me to the choir room.

"As long as you promise to never leave me ever again." She says, only half serious.

I laugh and wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Pinky promise." I hold out my pinky to her and she locks ours together before holding my hand completely.

"There's something we need to do before we take our seats in the choir room." My eyebrows knit together as she leads me into the room. "Hello everyone." She says cheerfully, detaching herself from me but still grasping my hand. "Mr. Schue, before we officially begin todays lesson I want to introduce the club to our newest member, and my beloved boyfriend Charlie Fabray." I just so happen to be smirking in Hudson's direction.

* * *

When we get home Shelby is nowhere in sight. "Mom?" Rachel calls in search for her mother.

Fatty greets me by jumping on top of me and I grin as he licks my face. "Aw, him so sweet."

"Mom?" She tries again, petting Fatty softly.

"In here!" She yells, voice slightly frantic.

Both me and Rachel furrow our eyebrows as we follow her mother's voice up the stairs, Fat-boy following in tow. When we reach her bedroom there's a large suitcase on her bed and Shelby is searching for clothes. "Going somewhere?" I ask.

She smiles at me. "Actually, yes. Your father's rehab is doing a couple's therapy session this week. It'll be an all week thing, and since Russell is doing so well in the program they're allowing me to come sit in."

I smile at the thought. "That's great."

The older brunette blushes. "I know!" She exclaims. "I'll get to spend some time with him."

Rachel walks over to begin helping her mother pack. "Well don't dress like an old hag, mom. Show him what he gets to come home to after he gets out." She laughs, grabbing some things out of the suitcase and throwing them on the bed.

"All right, then what should I wear?" Shelby asks her daughter.

"For starters, something low cut." I smile at the two of them before going to leave.

"Come on, Fatty." I whistle, racing him down the stairs and letting him outside. "Go potty." I head to the fridge and when I don't see anything I want to eat, I open the freezer. I frown when I realize there's nothing there but a frozen bag of beans. I furrow my eyebrows. "Steamable Edamame. The fuck?" Must be one of Rachel's freak vegan foods. I debate trying it for a minute until I decide against it and just going to the piano that Russell got me before he went to rehab a week ago. I play a few notes, toying around with different notes until I find a melody I like. Then I try to add on to it, hoping I'll remember it for the future. I know nearly every piano song there is to know, and even converted a few songs into piano versions.

Being able to manipulate music and sound is not only peaceful but also fun. Not many people have the gift to morph music and make it sound like something that hasn't been created yet. I'm not saying I'm any good at it, but I know I'm not completely horrible.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel's voice asks before I feel her hands rub my shoulders.

I crane my neck to look at her and she leans down to kiss my lips softly. "A little, but we have nothing to eat in this house because your gross vegan food."

She scrunches her nose at me before kissing my cheeks and nose. "Fine. Suit yourself. Starve for all I care." She says playfully before heading towards the kitchen and opening the freezer grabbing the same bag of frozen bean things. She puts them in the microwave as I stand up to let Fatty in.

"Fatty!" I yell when he doesn't come in. He looks up from the grass and his tongue slides to the side of his mouth as he runs inside. I pet him on his way inside before I pin my girlfriend between the counter and myself. Her hands start slowly massaging my hair, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. "I love you." I tell her.

The brunette smiles that 1000watt smile I adore and gets on her tippy toes to kiss me. "I love you more." She smirks.

I grip her sides and start tickling her. Her laugh bubbles out of her. It's by far the most joyous sound I've ever heard. "Take it back." I growl at her, grinning like a fool in love.

She's still giggling away. "Never!" She manages to get out between fits of laughter.

My hands scale up to her sensitive ribs and she squeals, attempting to escape even though we both know she won't be able to. "Fine, fine!" She laughs. "I take it back."

I pretend to think it over for a moment as my hands keep up there behavior. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Quinn!" She laughs. I laugh softly when my hands stop. Rachel though, her smile looks painted on. "So," She begins, her smile morphing into a smirk. "come tonight we'll have free rein of the house."

I raise an eyebrow at her, slipping my hand under her shirt to twirl my finger around her bellybutton. "And what are you suggesting Miss Berry?"

She bites her lip seductively as one of her fingers trails down my chest all the way to the hem of my pants. "Oh, I think you'll find out." Yep, she'll be the death of me. I'm about to speak again when the microwave beeps.

"Saved by the bell." I growl, removing myself from her and going to sit down at the bar.

Rachel rolls her eyes playfully as she pours those things into a bowl. "Try one." She demands, sitting herself on my thigh and popping the beans out of their shell before deposing the shell onto a napkin.

I furrow my eyebrows but lift one up anyways. "What do they taste like?"

My girlfriend shrugs, eating another one. "They taste original. Just try it, baby. You'll like them."

Against my better judgment I pop two beans out of the shell and eat it. To my utter surprise they're delicious. "Does all vegan things taste like this?"

She laughs. "Sadly no, and seeing as how much you love bacon you could never convert to veganism."

"True. I eat more meat than anything else." I inform her as I eat some more of her vegan beans. They really are good! "What time is your mom leaving?"

Rachel swallows her food before answering. "She said seven."

I smirk softly. "Mm, so I'll have you all to myself?" She nods happily, chewing her food. "Sounds sexy."

The diva bites her lip as she looks at mine. "It will be." She promises. Is it bad that I get a little hard at the thought?

* * *

Shelby left two hours ago and, yes, you guessed it; Rachel brought me into her room just for me to wait on her bed. It started like this: She dragged me into her room and started kissing the hell out of me, removing my shirt and getting me all hot. And then, after she unbuttoned my jeans, she climbed off of me and told me to wait before locking herself in her bathroom. Why? I have no idea. Wait for what? I wish I knew.

"Are you ready?" She questions me through the wood.

I adjust myself on her bed so I'm sitting up and clear my throat. "Whenever you are." It was a mistake. As soon as the door opens I see Rachel in a black lacy bra and matching panties. My jaw literally drops as I take in her dark skin blending well with the midnight material.

She bites her lip as she struts my way looking sexy as hell. "Like what you see?" I simply nod my head, feeling my throat dry up. Those legs, those stunning, toned, tan, mouthwatering legs are taking step after step closer towards me. Her left knee sinks into the bed and then her right one as she crawls closer to me, resembling a sly panther in the dim lighting. Before I know it one of her hands is pushing my chest to lie down and I feel those soft lips spreading gentle pecks across my abs definitions. "How much?" She husks out, that other hand of hers gripping me through my jeans.

I hiss. "Holy shit." One of my hands searches for her face through the curtain of brown hair. "Up here, Rach." When her hand grasps me harder, my hips buck. "Baby!" I demand.

Her laughter vibrates my lower stomach before she follows my hand up to kiss me. "Someone is rather wound up." She smirks against the shell of my ear, tonguing it.

Both of my hands slide up her bare body, grasping the thin material of her bra in my hands and growling. "Fuckin' get rid of this."

She claws my hairline when I start kissing her cleavage. "Does it not look good?" She asks, only teasing.

I chuckle softly through my hazy lust filled brain as I snap the hook. "It looks better on the floor." I inform her before my eyes take in the beauty that is my girlfriend. Her tan skin and dark nipples make me ache. I grip the small but perfect mounds of flesh in my hands, lightly pinching the dusky nipples as I do so.

"Oh God!" She gasps, arching into my hands. My lips kiss all around the tender breasts purposely teasing the girl. Soft hands yank my head back by my hair before her lips connect with mine in the most erotic way. Her tongue dives into my mouth, exploring with a passion I've never witness her express.

While she's busy exploring my mouth that that addictive tongue of hers, my hands move across her torso feeling every indention and curve that is Rachel Berry. "It's unbelievable how sexy you are." I mumble through her tongue before she sucks on mine. One of my hands slide around to her backside and knead her tight ass.

Her hips start a slow rocking movement, causing her ass to rub across my dick through my jeans. Sneaky hands slide out of my hair and wander over my chest as her lips leave mine to suck on my neck. For someone who complains about me marking her, she sure as hell loves to mark me.

The sound of my buckle being undone makes my stomach sink in and my to look down. Rachel's fingers are fumbling with the belt. "These need to go." She husks in my ear, sucking the lobe into her lethal mouth.

Would it be bad to come right now? When she finally gets it undone she yanks it off, sliding it off of my jeans and throwing it to the floor. Fatty growls. Both of our heads turn to see him getting up from where it hit him. "Big baby." I whisper until a gasp cuts me off. Rachel slid her hand into my jeans and boxers to grip my straining cock. "Damn, Rach." Seriously, is she trying to kill me here?"

"I want you." She whispers against my lips. The little vixen rolls her hips with this sexy smirk plastered on her face.

All right. It's time I take some control here. I slide a hand around her bare back and make a move to flip us over so that she's lying underneath me in nothing but soaking black lace panties. Her chest is heaving and her face is flushed but she's never looked so beautiful. We can't have sex tonight, I know, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to shove my dick inside her until she passes out from pleasure. There is something else I can do those. "Do you trust me?" I question her, smiling softly when she rakes her fingers through my hair.

She nods with a sheepish smile. "Always."

"I want to do something." I tell her, moving my face into her neck to plant searing kisses to the tender flesh. She nods again, a slight high-pitched gasp escaping her as my tongue flicks over her skin. My hands busy themselves on her plump breasts, loving how her nipples harden beneath my hands. Slowly, ever so slowly, my kisses get lower. Rachel- unconsciously I'm sure- spreads her legs so my stomach lands directly between them.

Skin against skin we are. I look up into dark brown eyes before sucking one of her dusky nipples into my mouth. The brunette literally arches off of the bed with a low, slow groan of pleasure. I smirk in my head as her hands grip my biceps, my tongue bathing her straining nipple. I'm not sure if she knows or not, but her hips are grinding into my stomach, spreading her wetness in an eager attempt to get herself off. Little does she know I have another plan to get her to cum. "I-I…" She stammers, moaning when I switch nipples. Her hands move to rub all over my back that she can reach. "…Shit I just want- I don't even know." She gasps when I suck on her nipple harder than usual. By the way her thighs try to clench together on either side of me, she likes it.

I move my kisses even lower, swirling my tongue around her navel. I can actually smell her from here. "You want to cum?" I question her, looking up to the beauty that I love.

She nods, out of breath and completely shameless. "God, yes!"

A sly smirk spreads over my face as I use a finger to pull the ruined material of her panties to the side and kiss her swollen clit. She hisses as both of her hands bury themselves in my hair. Meanwhile I bury my tongue inside her tight hole. Her juices are so abundant, tasting of sweet, hot liquid that could only be described as heavenly.

"Mm, Quinn." She whimpers, her walls clamping around my tongue before I pull it out. She sobs, pouting down at me. "Baby!" She whines, trying to bury my face between her legs again but I'm already moving back up her body. However, her complaining stops when my palm slips into her panties and rubs her clit rapidly. "Fuck." She breathes out. My lips kiss away the think layer of sweat forming over her beautiful body.

"Relax, baby." I whisper into her ear as my index and ring finger slip her pussy lips apart and my middle finger buries itself inside her. Her nails crawl lightly into my back at the intrusion. I can tell she's never been fingered before so I'm giving her time to adjust. "Are you all right?" I ask, leaning my forehead against hers.

She bites her lip as she looks at me. "Mhm." She clears her throat. "You can move a little." I do as told, curling my finger to find that spot inside her. When her eyes roll into the back of her head with a guttural moan I smirk in satisfaction. "Mm." I move my thumb to rub her throbbing clit at the same slow pace my finger moves.

My dick is so hard against one of her thighs, but I try to ignore it. This is about her. She took care of me last time we were intimate. "How's that feel?" I ask when I speed up the pace of my finger movements.

Rachel continues to chew on her bottom lip to keep from being too loud. "Faster."

I smirk before kissing her jawline. "Quit trying to contain your voice." I tell her, twisting my finger inside her pussy, feeling her wall beginning to tighten around it. "I want to hear how good I make you feel."

"So good!" She moans, slightly humping into my finger. "God, you always make me feel so good, baby." Her breath starts to hitch and her thighs are clenching around me. She's so very close and I know she isn't prepared for the amount of pleasure she's about to feel. "I-" She starts, breath hitching again. "I'm about to… Fuck Quinn!" And she's cumming, soaking my finger even more than it already was. Her body tenses and she's making the most erotic sounds I've ever heard in my life and she's murmuring all of them into my ear, nearly deafening me, but what a way to lose it.

It lasts a good fifteen or more seconds, and it take a good minute after that for her to come back into reality. That's okay for me though, so I just watch her, grinning like a fool in love, which I am.

"That's never happened before." She whispers softly, barely combing through my hair. "I've never felt that so… out of control." I smile, rolling off of her and snuggling up to her side. She turns on her side seconds later, looking at me in amazement. "Is that how it's supposed to feel?"

"Yeah." I smile, kissing her hand. "Great, isn't it?"

She blushes, pushing herself closer to me. "I can only imagine how pleasurable making love will be." I nearly groan at the thought of my dick inside the tight pussy my finger just explored.

I kiss her cheek, closing my eyes lightly. "Go to bed, baby."

The brunette shakes her head, moving one of her hands to my member. "Oh, I don't think so. It's far too early to go to sleep, especially when you haven't had any attention." She smirks. "You used your mouth on my Fabray. Now time for me to use my mouth on you." This girl just keeps getting sexier.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas :) Tell me what you thought of this chapter of course! Next one should be up soon and it will have some smut of its own. **


	20. Caught

**Take Care**

**Chapter 20: Caught**

_Rachel's Point of View:_

I'm startled awake by the beeping of my alarm clock. It reads 6:00am. I groan, knowing I stayed up later than I should have last night, and reach over to shut it off. A warm arm slides against my hip as I move and I smile, knowing that Quinn is still very much asleep behind me. I roll over completely and face him, the grin on my face only widening when I hear his soft gruffle of a snore. His head isn't even on his pillow. The boy's head is pressed up against the bed sheets, nose crooked to the side. His blonde hair has a serious case of bed head, but what makes my stomach really flutter is the fact that the only item he's wearing- that we're both wearing- is our underwear.

My hand moves up to pull the covers down off his back before I lean forward to place a trail of kisses up his back all the way to his neck, cheek and then his smashed lips. One of his eyes open, the other one smashed by the bed. He groans when he sees me and closes his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's time to get up." I thread my fingers through his blonde locks. "And it's six." He whines, kicking his feet under the covers in a small tantrum. "And you call me dramatic?" I giggle.

His arm slides up to my shoulder and then a smirk engulfs his face then his hazel green eyes open. "Mm. Well with a view like this one, why would I want to get up?" I smile against his lips when he pushes himself up to kiss my lips. "And you're way more dramatic than me, Rach."

My body hums with joy as I see that beautiful sparkle in his eyes. "As much as I don't want to say this, we have to start getting ready for school."

Charlie scoffs, lying back down. "You mean _you _have to start getting ready for school. I have another hour of blissful sleep." He closes his eyes happily.

I frown before smirking and moving over to straddle his hips, my bare upper body on full view. When his eyes open I get the privilege of watching his pupils dilate. "Or…" I suggest seductively. "We could always just have a little fun until then."

When my hands graze down his stomach, his breath hitches. "W-what about your morning routine?" I notice that his eyes never leave my chest.

"I suppose I can make an exception for you." I lick my lips. "Besides, I never did get to return your favor last night."

His eyebrows furrow through his lustful daze. "Yeah you did."

I shake my head. "Not with my tongue."

Quinn growls sitting up right and massaging my breasts with his hands while his lips crash against mine. I suck his bottom lip between mine and brush my tongue over it lightly. One of my hands slides down further his body and grips him through his boxers. He gasps and I take that as a chance to shove my tongue into his eager mouth. The blonde, however, soon puts me at his mercy when he rolls my nipples between his fingers and sucks on my tongue.

Okay, now I'm officially wet. I can't handle it though, because we don't have time for me, so I push on his chest to make him lie down again. Breaths heave out of his chest as he looks at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He questions when I yank the covers off of him and free his member from those boxers of his.

It stands at alert, straining and hard. He grooms, thank God, so when I slide down the bed into a comfortable position I take a teasing lick up his shaft all the way to the head. "I'm sure." I whisper against his most intimate area, allowing my fingertips to tease him while my tongue swirls around the tip.

Charlie groans, gripping the back of my neck softly. "Must you be a tease? Need I remind you we're short for time?"

A giggle escapes me as I place soft pecks up and down his member. "I'll stop." I promise before going to put him into my mouth. Only… we're interrupted. My door flies open suddenly and when I turn around Daddy is standing there, eyes wide before anger flashes through him. "Daddy!" I gasp, standing up and covering my chest.

"Coach." Quinn says, fear clear in his voice. He grips the comforters, covering his- I'm sure now soft- member.

My father clenches his jaw, staring my boyfriend and I down. "I want you both downstairs and _dressed_ in the next minute."

"Daddy-" I begin.

He raises his hand in protest. "One minute, Rachel Berry." He practically growls before slamming the door shut.

I raise my hand to my forehead with a shameful sigh. "I'm so embarrassed." There's some commotion beside me before I see Quinn getting up and dressed. He grabs his shirt off the floor and slips it over his head and then moves to find the jeans I rid him of last night. "What are you doing?" I question him.

Those hazel green eyes look at me in confusion. "I'm getting dressed."

"I-I think we should talk before we go down there, Quinn."

"Rach, your dad is down there fuming over the fact that he saw you, you know. Now isn't really a good time." He's buttoning up his pants after he tosses me my own shirt.

I frown at him, angry. "Well no need to treat me like I'm some _whore_!" I yell, throwing my shirt on and searching for a pair of yoga pants.

I'm searching through my closet when I feel him grip my hips from behind me. "Baby, I'm not trying to be mean here. But you and I both know that Coach is going to chew my ass out over this and making him wait will only make things worse." I fight the tears that are begging to fall.

Daddy would choose that exact moment to walk in. I turn around in my boyfriend's arms and look up at him. "Just answer me one thing… Was it bad?"

His laughter causes me to push him away. How could he be so cruel? Obviously I'm extremely vulnerable right now and he laughs! "No, baby, no. I was laughing at the fact that you would even _think_ that." He grabs my face and kisses me passionately. "It was amazing and I have no doubt that if Coach wouldn't have walked in, it would have only gotten better. It was just shitty timing." He smirks softly, moving his hands up and down my arms. "And if you really don't believe me, we can try again later, but we're locking the door." I chuckle softly, feeling a little bit better. "Get dressed and let's get this conversation with your dad over with."

I nod before grabbing a pair of yoga pants and tying my hair up at the top of my head. "Hopefully he won't kill you." I tell my boyfriend, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs where not only daddy but also dad is pacing in anger. "Good morning, Dad. You too Daddy."

Dad glares at Charlie. "Sit." He points to the couch. "Both of you." I swallow thickly but do as he says, Quinn following closely behind me. He looks even more nervous than I am. "Leroy, would you like to start?" He asks his husband.

My Daddy clears his throat, sleeves rolled up, seething. "Shelby trusted you." He's looking at the blonde boy next to me like Quinn betrayed him. "She told us that we all could trust you not to do anything upsetting and what do you go and do? What did I walk in on?"

"I'm sor-" My boyfriend begins.

He gets cut off my Daddy. "I'm talking right now. You listen." Quinn nods silently. "I'm extremely disappointed in you. I'm not sure if you remember this or not, but my husband and I were the ones who supported your relationship with our daughter even in the beginning. _I_ _trusted you_!" He finally admits. "I trusted you with my daughter and you betrayed that trust!"

"So did I, daddy." I remind him after looking at the broken face of my boyfriend. I remember him telling me that the one thing he can't stand is disappointing people. I can tell what daddy is saying is getting to him. "He wasn't the only one in that room, Daddy."

Daddy fumes, merely glancing at me before he shoots daggers at Quinn. "You're not the adult in this relationship. He is."

"It was my choice, daddy!" I yell at him. "It was my choice to be intimate with him. He didn't coax me into anything if that's what you're thinking. He didn't betray anything."

Charlie steps in. "Rach, it's okay." He tells me.

I scoff, looking at him as if he's crazy. "It most certaintly is _not _okay! It isn't all your fault, and to be quite frank, Daddy, we weren't doing anything wrong!"

My dad steps in at that. "Not doing anything wrong? Rachel, you're _fifteen_!"

"And in love!" I scream. "And for the record, fathers, I'll be sixteen in exactly a week and four days!" I stand up and storm towards the stairs.

"Rachel!" Dad calls as I scale the stairs. "Rachel Barbra Berry you get back here at once! We aren't done discussing this!"

I turn around at the top of the stairs. "Well I am done!" I reach my room and slam the door behind me. I refuse to allow them to tear down my relationship with Charlie.

* * *

I don't step out of my room until it's time to leave for school. When I reach the kitchen my fathers are gone and only my lovely boyfriend is occupying the space. "Hi." I say gently, rubbing his shoulder before heading for the fridge.

Quinn clears his throat before speaking. "Your dads aren't too happy with you."

"I don't care." I say simply, grabbing my vegan friendly creamer and placing it on the counter.

"You didn't have to say those things, Rach." He informs me and I turn around to face him at that. "I was ready to take the blame for it."

Rolling my eyes, I step closer to where he's eating. "But it wasn't your blame to take. I was in that bedroom too."

He nods in agreement. "Yeah, but I'm the guy-"

I huff. "So? I'm so _sick _of that double standard! Everyone just thinks that guys are to blame for girls having sex and being intimate with people, but the truth is that girls want sex just as much as guys do and my fathers need to realize that."

"Rach-"

"No!" I cut him off. "If I didn't want to have oral sex with you than we wouldn't be having it. Correct?" When he doesn't answer I repeat myself. "Correct?"

He nods. "Correct."

"Exactly." I conclude before turning around to grab a mug and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

We both don't speak until I'm sitting across from him, drinking my coffee. "Regardless of how things are Baby, your dads will always blame me. And I'm okay with that." He stresses. "I'm the guy, I should be the one dealing with that from them."

"But you'll take it to heart." I argue back. We aren't angry with one another, per say, we're just frustrated. "And don't even try to deny it because I saw your face this morning."

He sighs, taking another bite of his cereal. "I can handle it. Besides, I do deserve it."

A rather dramatic gasp escapes me. Charlie gets up to put his bowl in the sink. "How can you even _say_ that! You told me earlier that you didn't regret what happened between us. Y-you told me that I was- that it was pleasurable."

The blonde cups my face with a soft smile. How can he be so casual? "It was, babe. And I don't regret it. I'm simply speaking from a father's point of view." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "If I had a fifteen year old daughter who had an older boyfriend and I walked in on what Coach walked in on, I'd barely have the restraint not to beat the shit out of him. I understand where he's coming from."

I roll my eyes at him again. "That's such a guy thing to say. If it was your son getting head," He laughs at my word choice. "then you wouldn't blame either one for it. Hell, you'd probably high five him and smirk at him."

He shrugs. "You're right." My eyes widen. I honestly didn't expect him to admit it. "To a father there is a difference between his daughter and his son. I could barely stand it when my mom brought home her dates. I couldn't imagine my own daughter wanting to have sex. Your dads just have to adjust, Rach. How they adjust isn't up to you. They'll blame me for a while but then one day they'll accept it. But you have to talk to them, baby. No yelling. Just a conversation about it without me there." I pout. Why must he be right all the time?

* * *

It's lunchtime when Quinn pushes me against the lockers and kisses me hard. I moan, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands slide around my back to hold me against him.

"Mm." I groan, barely able to pull away from my boyfriend's lips. "What's this for?"

Then his lips are back on mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth desperately. I grip his hair, feeling my heart tickle at how happy he makes me. "Finn," He grumbles, fingers tightening on my back as his lips move to my jawline.

I laugh softly, the laugh morphing itself into a moan when he sucks at my pulse point. I close my eyes in pleasure until my lovely boyfriend is ripped off of me and daddy is gripping his collar. "I'm _really_ tired of having to see you all over my daughter, Charles." He says.

"Daddy," I begin. "Now isn't the time."

His brown eyes meet mine before he releases Quinn from his grip. "Your dad and I would like to speak with you." He glances at my boyfriend before back at me. "Alone."

Quinn reaches beside me and grabs his book bag. "You got it, Coach. I'll just go to lunch. It is pizza day after all."

"Baby?" I ask, and he turns around before realizing what I want and kissing me softly. "I love you."

He smiles broadly. "I love you too." And he walks away, heading towards the cafeteria.

I look up at daddy and force a smile. "What would you like to speak about?"

The man's face softens slightly. "We'll talk about it in Hiram's office." I follow him there. Dad is at his desk doing paper work when we walk in. He sees me and smiles softly.

"Aw, the protocol daughter returns from her tantrum." I take a seat in front of his desk besides daddy. "Will Quinton be joining us?"

I shake my head. "No. Your husband forced him away."

Daddy rolls his eyes. "Please, he gladly went away."

Dad clears his throat across from us, removing his glasses. "All right. Let's get to the actual topic we came to discuss. Leroy, there will be no yelling from you. Rachel, you will not be disrespectful to either of us. We need to discuss this like adults."

"She's fifteen, H." Daddy cuts in.

My Jewish father holds his hand up. "I'm aware, honey. However, she is engaging in adult things and I think-"

"She is engaging in adult things that she shouldn't be, Hiram. In love or not she's too young to be having sex."

I step in at this point. "Like you didn't have sex when you were a teenager!"

"I was much older than you, young lady!"

"If I was your son then you wouldn't be having this issue! You'd encourage it if anything."

"Don't you tell me what I would and wouldn't do!"

"Then you don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do! It's my life, Daddy!"

"Enough!" Dad yells angrily at both of us. He's standing up, leaning over his desk. "Since the two of you refuse to stop bickering then I will talk and both of you shut-up and listen." When we both don't respond he sits back down and takes a deep breath. "We'll start with you, Rachel. Honey, I understand that as a teenager you have certain urges. I was a teenager once."

"I'm assuming there's a but here coming." I cut in.

Dad sighs loudly. "But," there it is. "Your daddy and I are just concerned about the emotional side of this new development in your relationship with Quinton. Rather or not you think you're ready for sex-"

I groan loudly. "We aren't having sex!" I say it loudly enough for dad's secretary to hear I'm sure. "I know you may not believe me but ask Quinn. We aren't ready for sex."

"Just oral sex." Daddy grumbles.

Dad raises his hand at us yet again. "Stop. Leroy, you're acting like a child. You caught your daughter doing something with her boyfriend, something I personally know you've been doing since you were sixteen so stop being a hypocrite." Daddy opens his mouth to speak but Dad cuts him off. "No. I know you don't like what she's doing, but I also know you're not naïve enough to believe that no matter what you say she'll stop being intimate with him so let's come to a happy medium. Leroy, before you open the door to Rachel's room, you'll knock. Rachel, try to wait until you're sure that no one will walk in before you and Quinton start… you know."

I smile softly. "Thank you, Dad. I will."

"However, seeing as how it happened under your mother's roof, when she gets back your daddy and I will be informing her of your actions."

My jaw drops. "Dad, that's not fair!"

Daddy laughs. "Sounds fair to me."

* * *

_Read and Review please!_


End file.
